Kojiki Trilogy Part II:A Love Story
by Under the Oak Tree
Summary: The story of how Kyo & Takashi met. A simple story about love that will span heaven and hell (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1:The New Doctor

**Title: **Kojiki Trilogy II – A Love Story

**A/N:** I'm just so happy. . . . you guys gave such great reviews for my 'Come To Me' fic. . . bawls arigato! And here, like I promised, is the (sort of) prequel to 'Come To Me', telling the story of how Kyo and Taka got together. I hope this will be as good as 'CTM' in its own way or even better, ne?  
  
**Sakusha-san:** Thank you for wanting to be my muse! My dried and pickled brain is ecstatic that there's somebody out there willing to bop me on the head to get the stories out! So why don't you give me your email address in your next review and let's make some beautiful lemo- I mean, stories together.  
  
**Rinny:** Hey, I missed our screwed up chatting over the AOL. Curse my dorm room for not having any internet connections! To answer your question, yes, Taka and Kyo did get married before they died and I think, from what I can understand, a Shinigami CAN drown but will resuscitate himself should he be able to get out. I think, that if he stays under, he'll sort of be. . . .in temporary suspended animation. . . .waddaya think?  
  
**Rinoa Redcloak, graffiti, nekoMoon-chan, DeathAngelCreo, Literary Eagle, dragoneyes, Miss Misery, Ice-Phoenix, everyone: **Thank you! Please enjoy this story, dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers! .  
  
**Warning:** Fluff, Romanticism, Angst. . . hey, I did say that this was a love story! Not to worry, I'll throw in some grief later to spice things up!  
  
**Pairings:** Kyo x Taka (naturally, though not yet), Kyo x Kenji, Kyo x Hikaru (wow, Kyo sure is popular. . . )  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story, while not containing any original YnM characters, is still set in the YnM universe but all the OCs are entirely made up by me. Any similarities to whatever is not deliberate and YnM belongs to Matsushita Youko (I hate her. . . .kidding!).

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The New Doctor**

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed through the high windows, throwing beams of bright aisles between the rows of chairs as the students made their way in, laughing, giggling, chattering happily. It was just another day to them, filled with the usual activities of exchanging gossips and comparing the latest conquests.  
  
Hikaru was already sitting in a chair, middle row and was nibbling thoughtfully on a pen. One of the shafts of light striked her hair, caught in a ponytail, and highlighted the deep brown tresses and a distracted glance brought sparkles of color to chocolate brown eyes. A little book, black in color and quite inconspicuous-looking lay open in her lap, filled with her neat scribbling and sometimes furious jotting.  
  
Right now, Hikaru was a bit furious and more than distracted. She juggled the book on one leg while the other bounced up and down in a little staccato. A frown marred the smooth forehead and those eyes which could turn a too-brash boy into a stammering puddle were narrowed in thought.  
  
This is hopeless, Hikaru thought to herself, a little glum now. She had been working so hard for months now and all she had to show for it was a book filled with notes and still no progress in the romance department. She wondered where she was going wrong. Perhaps the conditions she had set were too limiting. . . yes, that could be it. . . .  
  
She opened the first page and scribbled down 'any gender acceptable'.  
  
A shadow fell across the page and she looked up into deep blue eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Ken-chan," she said by way of greeting.  
  
The boy threw her a lazy smile in return and dropped into the empty seat next to her. Long legs were folded easily and a hand scratched the back of his head, mussing the dark hair a bit.  
  
"So where's Kyo?" he asked.  
  
"He's got an away match remember? For the inter-high soccer competition? He'll be back by third period."  
  
Ken nodded, finally remembering and gave a nonchalant glance at the book much coveted by most of the student population in Josui High.  
  
"You're making people die with curiosity, always writing in that book like that."  
  
Hikaru sniffed disdainfully. "They're too nosy."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly blame them. You've been running around for ages with that book and pen permanently attached to your hands. I'm just surprised nobody tried to steal it as yet."  
  
She gave a careless shrug and studied the milling students around her carefully. A teacher got up to the microphone and ordered everyone to sit down. Today was assembly day, and Ken didn't even seem to be fazed or care about the fact that he was sitting in the girls' section. Giggling females surrounded him on all sides and several threw him admiring glances but he ignored them all.  
  
Instead, he nudged Hikaru again, speaking softly as the principal started his usual Monday morning speech.  
  
"You know, people are also saying that if anyone ever wants a chance with Kyo, they got to get into your book first."  
  
"They got that part right," Hikaru smiled. She was about to say more when it really struck her then.  
  
Ken.  
  
Wasn't he good enough? While he wasn't as close as she and Kyo were, he was, nonetheless, a good friend, more than just a classmate and he is good looking. . . .he had something of the rebel reputation, but not that exactly. It's just that he did what he wanted but he was always easygoing and friendly to everyone. Plus, he was captain of the basketball team and he had good grades.  
  
"So Ken," a gleam in her eyes and pen poised over a fresh page, she fixed a penetrating gaze at the suddenly wary boy. "Your favourite color is blue right? And you like to do extreme sports too right?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" Ken asked, his own eyes narrowing.  
  
Hikaru cheerfully ignored him and jotted down the affirmed information.  
  
Name: Kenji Tsukino  
  
Fav. color: blue  
  
Fav. sports: anything exciting  
  
Any further data-taking was interrupted when a strong hand closed over her busy pen and clamped down firmly.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to matchmake you with Kyo," was her straightforward and simple answer and it sent Ken into choking fits. She rubbed the poor boy's back and when he finally got over his surprise, he threw a glare at the expectantly-waiting girl.  
  
"Hikki," he started, quite calmly. "Are you nuts? I'm a guy. So is Kyo. The last time I checked, I was still straight and so is Kyo for that matter."  
  
She waved a hand airily, dismissing his reasoning and gave Ken a bright smile. "Love knows no boundaries, Ken-chan! If you two really like each other then go ahead! With all my blessings!"  
  
A twitchmark had somehow appeared on the boy's forehead and he glared at the girl again. "Did what I say did not get through you at all?"  
  
A similar glare was thrown back at him as Hikaru flipped her head back in defiance, ponytail swinging and she answered back, hissing beneath her breath. "After what happened the last time, does it really matter what sex a person is? If they hurt you, it's till the same. It's still painful."  
  
That glare he had on faltered a bit and finally went down. He sighed. "You're talking about Nanako I take it."  
  
"Damn right I am," she snapped.  
  
Nanako Watase. Just the mention of that name was enough to send her into hissy fits even after all this time. Thank god she had moved to a new school, her father being relocated to a new office in another town. If she had to keep on seeing her day after day for the next two years, she was likely to do something painful to the $#.  
  
Nanako was Kyo's ex-girlfriend. And how they broke up was not a pleasant experience. Break-ups never are but this was Kyo, her best friend, and the circumstances that brought about the break up was. . . .  
  
Kyo and Nanako had gotten together in the middle of their sophomore year and Hikaru had been deliriously happy for them. Kyo deserved to have someone to care and love him and Nanako had seemed the perfect choice. She was a happy, outgoing girl, very friendly and the three of them had hit it off quite well, a fact that Hikaru knew made Kyo even happier. It was quite possible that Kyo would not have gotten with Nanako in the first place if the two girls couldn't get along. Looking back at it, Hikaru mourned that she could not have saved Kyo from the heartache.  
  
It was Nanako's birthday that fateful day and Kyo had made romantic plans for the night, as he confided to Hikaru that evening. He had booked a table in one of the town's posh restaurants and afterwards, they were going for a stroll in the park, a place all set up with a blanket, a bottle of wine, some snacks and some candles all waiting for the couple underneath a secluded sakura tree. But, Kyo told her as they cut across the park, a shortcut to Nanako's home, he couldn't wait until dinner to give her the birthday present he bought and so, Hikaru kept him company as they made their way to her house after setting up the place beneath the sakura.  
  
The sun had just set as they turned into Nanako's street, quiet in the evening breeze. The neighbourhood kids had gone in and warm lights flickered into life behind windows and curtains. Kyo had wanted to give the present privately though so they had crept into her driveway carefully and made their way to the side of the house, where Nanako's bedroom window was located.  
  
They had just turned the corner when Kyo came to an abrupt halt, causing Hikaru to bump into his back and she gave a strangled yelp.  
  
"Kyo! What-" the words died in her mouth as she peered around him. There was somebody already there. Two somebodies in fact. One of them was Nanako. The other was a guy.  
  
And they were kissing.  
  
But as Hikaru's yelp died, the passionate couple broke off their rather steamy embrace and the guy stepped back awkwardly, face flushing. Hikaru knew him. He was a senior, and not very well-liked. He was bully and never did got on well with Kyo in the first place.  
  
Kyo's supposed girlfriend gave a gasp as she realized who it was that had found them and a hand flew to her mussed hair while the other fumbled for the strap of her dress that had fallen off one shoulder.  
  
"Kyo! What are you- I mean, I thought the dinner was at 9 and-" Nanako was suitably flustered and she gave a pleading look at the silent Kyo.  
  
The little hussy.  
  
Hikaru gave a hiss and stepped forward, acid words just at the tip of her tongue when Kyo shot out a hand and stopped her. His face was expressionless but Hikaru knew him well enough so she swallowed her sharp retort and grudgingly retreated. Oh, she hoped that Kyo would really give that little fox a piece of his mind. Kyo would never hit her, Hikaru knew, but she certainly hoped that Kyo would give her an equivalent verbal trashing.  
  
Instead, he silently closed the distance between them and despite Nanako flinching slightly when he reached out, all he did was tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Here," he had said, his voice soft. "It's your present. I couldn't wait till dinner so. . ." he held out a slim box, wrapped in white with a dark blue ribbon and the girl, with hesitant, trembling hands, reached out to take it.  
  
"Kyo," she burst out, a touch of desperation in her words, "I didn't mean to! I told Tetsu that we had to end it so many times but it all just went crazy and I didn't mean to hurt you and this was supposed to be the last time ever and I-"  
  
Kyo shook his head faintly and that frantic spouting of confession was turned off abruptly. He leaned close and placed a soft kiss at Nanako's brow.  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
With that, he turned away and made his way out of the garden. Hikaru threw a last look of loathing at the girl responsible and hissed at the guilty boy still hiding in the shadows. "You just wait, Tetsu," she spat, ignoring the honorific 'sempai' and hurried out after Kyo.  
  
He was walking quite sedately but he had already reached the end of the street as Hikaru caught up with him. She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. But her heart was breaking inside for him all the same. They were in the park now and Kyo made his way over to the tree where he had planned their little hideaway. The blanket looked mockingly comfortable and inviting, the basket filled with goodies ironically promising a good time. He knelt down by the edge of the blanket and stared ahead unseeingly. By his side, Hikaru had knelt down too and her hand closed in shared sympathy over his.  
  
Still silent, Kyo had sat down on the ground abruptly, drawing his knees to his chest and hugged himself tightly. Slim, small hands closed in a warm embrace over his body and Hikaru had laid her chin gently upon his head. Tears fell from her eyes to drop onto that silken black hair but still Kyo had kept silent.  
  
He didn't even cry.  
  
With a painful wrench, Hikaru drew herself back from the past best forgotten and threw another defiant glare at Ken, the only boy besides Kyo who could withstand such intense gaze for long. "Just because a couple is properly, sexually compatible, it doesn't guarantee future happiness."  
  
Ken smiled. "You're right I guess."  
  
Despite her annoyance, Hikaru could tell that his admission was genuine and that mollified her. She reached out to touch his shoulder briefly.  
  
"You do like Kyo don't you?" she asked, an inquiring angle to her head. Around them, the majority of students were ignoring the principal as he finished his speech and moved on to some announcements. Beside her, meanwhile, Ken shifted in his seat and looked anywhere else but at her.  
  
"What's not to like?" he shrugged. "He's a great guy. Nice, friendly, kind. . . a damn good soccer player. . ."  
  
"And really handsome." Hikaru prompted.  
  
He gave her a sidelong glance and blew a noisy sigh. "Yes, and really handsome. Happy?"  
  
"So do you like him?" Hikaru asked again, insistent.  
  
At first, Hikaru thought that Ken would never answer her but after a moment's silence, he gave another sigh and said, "Yes, I do like him. Really like him."  
  
Hikaru brightened at this but Ken immediately raised a hand to forestall her. "It'll never happen," he said firmly.  
  
As her face fell, he explained. "Yes, I do like Kyo. But not in that way. I may have at some point but in the end. . . ." he gave another shrug. "In the end, he'll always just be Kyo to me. Just a nice what-if."  
  
"Ah, well. One could always try," Hikaru admitted.  
  
After that, they had kept quiet for a while and slowly, the principal's words filtered through.  
  
"As you all know," he was saying, his voice sounding rather nasal and high- pitched, "our school doctor, Nagase Sensei has been transferred to a new school. Now while. . ."  
  
Hikaru quickly tuned out the rest of his words and turned to Ken excitedly. "Oh wow! A new doctor! What do you think? Will it be a woman or a guy?"  
  
Ken nodded in the direction of the stage, at a rather shadowy corner where somebody in a white coat was waiting patiently. "A guy."  
  
Hikaru tuned back to the principal just in time to hear the new sensei's name, Matsumada Takashi, and the sensei had stepped out of the shadows to the microphone. Long fingers grasped the mike and a smiling face peered out at them from underneath soft bangs of dark auburn hair and glasses.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Onamae wa Matsumada Takashi desu. Hajimemashite, minna- san." His voice was low and deep, sending shivers down the spines of nearly all the female (and several male) students of Josui High and the more excitable ones had squealed out.  
  
The sensei was undoubtedly good looking and Hikaru broke into a wide smile. She had found a new target for her black book.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

A/N: Minna, how was it? You can't believe the urges I got to start throwing in some random monsters, demons, blood and magic into the story! I had to keep reminding myself that this is a simple love story and that I can't resurrect Akuma! Ohohoho! Sakusha-sama! Hurry! Stop me before I go off the deep end! .  
  
As always, reviews (praises) are greatly welcomed and flames are not (I have a very delicate and fragile ego, you see). By the way, if any of you guys are fans of the manga FAKE by Matoh Sanami (a veeerryy nice yaoi manga . ), I've started a fic for it also. You can find it here on and also under the fanfics section. It's called 'The Chosen One' (note: at , my pen name is KitsuneKyo). I put it at mediaminer also because they don't have the NC-17 restriction that has. But not to worry, I won't be making separate versions for FF or mediaminer. I'll just be vewwy vewwy careful at what I post here on , ne? Ohohohoho! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2:And Then They Met

**Title: **Kojiki Trilogy Part II – A Love Story

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**And Then They Met**

* * *

Kyo always knew where to look for Hikaru. As she does for him. In fact, some of their friends had teasingly pointed out that they were like a married couple, the way they just knew what each other was thinking or doing. Every time someone said that, she would just laugh it off while Kyo would just give an indulgent smile.  
  
Let other people think what they want. She was, to him, the one person in his life whom he had ever let close and had never regretted it. She was the sister he never had, his best friend, and at times, when the occasion warrants it, his mother hen. Ever since they started their junior year though, she was also starting the role of matchmaker.  
  
Kyo didn't bother going to class. It was third period, a free class for him and Hikaru (they were of course, classmates) and besides, as a member of the soccer team, the away match they had this morning ensured them a whole day off from school. His other team mates had done just that. After the match, they had all trooped off to home, or the mall. Kyo had chosen to come back to school. He didn't feel like going home yet.  
  
Did he ever?  
  
Hands in pocket, he walked rather aimlessly around the main building. His feet scuffed through the dried leaves littering the ground. The rustling was a hypnotic sound that lulled him, even as the sun shone down warmly on his head. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back even as he continued to walk, and behind closed eyelids, the sun struck brilliant patterns of kaleidoscopic colors, forming pictures that were not pictures but all the same, hinted tantalizingly at the edges of his awareness . . .  
  
He wondered if he could reach out and grab those elusive half-dreams?  
  
"You're going to walk straight into a tree if you keep on doing that."  
  
It was a soft reprimand, full of gentle caution and more than a hint of teasing. It brought to mind the feel of a summer's breeze, playing a melodic orchestra with a laughing wind chime. Laughter and plain happiness.  
  
He smiled and opened his eyes, stopping unerringly right before Hikaru.  
  
She was dressed in the girl's uniform of Josui High; long-sleeve white shirt, dark green tie and a sleeveless v-neck sweater and green and black plaid skirt. On other girls, such color would have made them look drab, especially with her kind of coloring; dark brown hair and eyes, but she carried it off with a flair that would have made a model weep with envy.  
  
Her skin was a soft tan despite autumn's hold on the town. Besides an avid runner, she was also a first-rate archer and her skin and eyes sparkled with life and energy. She was sitting on the ground, underneath an ancient beech and she patted the ground beside her and smiled invitingly. Such a beautiful, open smile. And it was just for him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down."  
  
He obligingly did so, sighing in contentment and leant back against the gnarled trunk, letting the tranquility of the moment rock him into a peaceful near slumber. Too well he knew it would be lost the minute they went back inside for class. He might as well enjoy it now.  
  
"So by what score did you guys win?"  
  
He blinked at her almost bemusedly. "My, aren't we so confident that we won?"  
  
Hikaru huffed. "Well, we happen to have complete and utmost confidence in a certain friend. But since you don't, very well then. So how badly did we lost?"  
  
"We didn't," Kyo answered primly. "We won 2-0."  
  
"And you said I was overconfident."  
  
"Humility is a becoming trait."  
  
Hikaru snorted. Kyo couldn't help himself and laughed. "That means you guys are going to the Inter-High then! Congratulations!"  
  
She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was perfectly okay for her to do so, best-friend-privileges and all that but elsewhere, the Kyo Fan Club members hissed in anger and thwarted desire. Said club president issued a directive that all members must come up with at least 10 ways to get Kyo to kiss them or vice versa by the next weekly meeting.  
  
"Thanks," Kyo smiled. He took out a pocketed hand to point at the book she held. "Are you still going on with that?"  
  
"What, this?" It was a beautifully feigned look of innocence that she pasted on but it didn't fool Kyo one bit. He fixed stern, light blue eyes on the unrepentant girl who just stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
"Ne, it's all for your own good anyway." She was quick to assure him.  
  
It was Kyo's turn to snort. Instead, he held out a hand. "May I?"  
  
Obediently, she gave him the infamous, little black book. It was plain, ordinary, even drab in the light of day but it contained vital stats of some of the well-known and not-so-well-known students of Josui High. The book fitted nicely in the palm of his hand and the cover and a few of its pages were already dog-eared from frequent use. He had seen the other entries before. In fact, Hikaru had insisted he looked it over to make his choice. Irrationally, he had felt like he was surfing on one of those home shopping channel.  
  
'A perfectly willing, eligible girlfriend for just ¥30 000! Installments available! Hurry before offer ends!'  
  
It did not help that Hikaru had also insisted on taking him on a tour around the school so that he could evaluate the chosen entries in real- life.  
  
Of course, Hikaru had been disappointed that he had shown absolutely no interest in any of the girls she had painstakingly chosen. When Kyo had demanded that she stop trying to matchmake him, all she had said was; "Shan't!" and had ran off with the book, laughing madly away. No rain, no storm, no earthquake, no reluctant Kyo would stop her and her Book!  
  
His gaze fell on the first page: the Requirements Page where Hikaru had listed down all acceptable traits for Kyo's future partner. He had, grudgingly and most embarrassed to admit, given her most of the conditions written down. (You would to if you were pinned to the floor, a determined Hikaru sitting on your back and threatening to mash chocolate pudding all over your head. What? You think you can stand that kind of torture? Try it, why don't you!). Under condition number 1: Gender. Female, he saw that it had been crossed out and replaced with 'Any gender acceptable'.  
  
Eh?  
  
He flipped to the latest entry and reading it, started to choke.  
  
"K-Ken??? What on earth is his name doing inside??"  
  
Hikaru shook her head sadly, ponytail swinging and answered, "It didn't work out anyway. He was quite firm about how things will never happen between you guys."  
  
"I should hope so. I'm not gay, remember? Or a bisexual," he added firmly as Hikaru opened her mouth to protest. "And neither is Ken!"  
  
"Well, you don't seem to be all that interested in girls anymore! I was running out of options! Besides, you'd make a good-looking uke anyway!" she said cheerfully.  
  
He gaped at her. Did she actually said the word 'uke'?  
  
"Okay, you don't look like you like that position. . .the seme then!"  
  
"HIKARU-CHAN!"  
  
"Okay, okay. . . I'm sorry I said anything! Hey, what's wrong with your hand?" her eyes fell on his right hand which he had kept in his pocket all this time but had taken out in his utter indignation at being called a uke/seme. The said hand was bandaged, palm to wrist and she quickly, gently, grabbed it and gave an accusing stare at Kyo.  
  
"It's nothing," he shrugged. "I just sprained it a little during the game. Coach didn't want to take any chances."  
  
"Honestly, I can't let you out of my sight for one minute," Hikaru scolded him, instantly switching from Matchmaker Mode to Mother Hen Mode. "How on earth did you-"  
  
Wait.  
  
A devious little thought had entered the morass of twisted intrigue and sly manipulation that was Hikaru's brain, zooming in on that particular nerve endings and clusters that devoted itself specifically to the (non-existent) (Kyo: Hey!) (Kelly: It's my story! So tough!) love life of one Shiozaki Kyo. Sparks flew as the epiphany meshed with overactive brain cells and a hyper gland, resulting in the release of certain chemicals, enzymes and toxins that would otherwise be poisonous to other humans and somewhere in Meifu, a certain blond's lab blew up once again.  
  
(Kelly: Okay, so the epiphany that Hikki had had no connection whatsoever to Watari blowing his lab up again but hey, it fits the sentence. )  
  
Kyo was injured.  
  
They had a new school doctor.  
  
Kyo needed a girlfriend (or boyfriend in this case).  
  
The doctor was single (How she had found this out in the relatively short space of a couple of hours? Never underestimate the school grapevine, that's how.)  
  
Kyo was injured and they had a new doctor.  
  
Oh, this was too good to be true.  
  
Not showing even one iota of the devilish plan that had hatched in her devious head, she quickly pulled on Kyo's other hand, forcing him to get up. She conveniently ignored his protests as she tugged him back towards the school building.  
  
"You should get the doctor to check it out Kyo! What if it's more than a simple sprain!"  
  
"It's okay, Hikki, it's no-"  
  
"No! No! How can you be so heartless as to make me worry about you like this! You're my bestest friend, Kyo and you're hurt! How do you think I feel seeing you all bandaged and in pain like that! C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Great, now Hikaru was laying the guilt trip on him. He sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. I'll go. Now ar-"  
  
"I mean really! I'm just trying to look out for you! If you don't get that look at, it might get worse!"  
  
"Hikki, I just said that I will-"  
  
"No! No more excuses! We are going whether you like it or not! Now move buster!"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Hurry! They're catching up on us!"  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have taken the shortcut past the library, Hikki!"  
  
"How was I to know they'd be lying in wait!"  
  
"I had an away match remember! Of course they would figure out that I'd be with you!"  
  
"Quick! We're nearly there!"  
  
Chocolate brown ponytail and raven black hair streamed back in the wind as they flew around a corner, and spotting the expected haven, fell through the open door and with the utmost care, slid it shut and for added measure, locked it.  
  
Both leant back against the door, panting slightly with exertion. The cool surface of the painted wood calmed their rapidly beating hearts and they pressed an ear each to the door. They were not a moment too soon; just a few seconds later, pounding, rapid footsteps of at least 5 members of the female species could be heard turning the same corner and they both froze. Thankfully, the crazed mob rushed past, ignoring the closed door and soon after, faded in the distance.  
  
Kyo and Hikaru let out their breath which they hadn't realized they've been holding.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Kyo whirled around in surprise, blushing at being caught at such a weird position and he opened his mouth to apologize to Nagase sensei, only, it wasn't Nagase-san. It was someone else.  
  
Kyo was a bit confused. Wasn't their doctor Maki Nagase? The man standing before him, a small smile curving his mouth gently, was definitely not the kindly, white-haired, forty something Maki Nagase.  
  
The man was around his height, just a bit taller and he looked maybe 26 or 28 years old. Kyo was immediately drawn to his hair that was the color of. . . .maple leaves right before autumn. . .not really that brilliant red but not a dull brown either. It was a fascinating hue. . . especially when the sun, streaming through a window behind him, fell on that beautiful, rusty auburn, it seemed to shimmer and some parts looked nearly as white as cornsilk. Sparkling green eyes, eyes that were used to laughter, Kyo could tell, shone from behind wire-framed glasses and his mouth. . . Not knowing why exactly, Kyo's eyes fell on that still gently smiling mouth and inside him, he felt something constrict in sudden. . . pain? Longing?  
  
What the-???  
  
"Can I help you?" Again came that voice, low and not too deep, a slight huskiness to it and with a start, Kyo realized that he had been staring at the new doctor for nearly a minute, not saying a word. He flushed slightly. Of course. He had forgotten that Nagase sensei had transferred just last week. This must be her replacement then.  
  
Thankfully, Hikaru spoke up then, her smile warm, friendly, and not the least bit devious. "My name is Teruhiko Hikaru and this is my friend, Shiozaki Kyo. We're both in class 4-1. We thought we'd drop in and say hi!"  
  
"I'm flattered," the doctor smiled easily. "Matsumada Takashi, at your service."  
  
"Matsumada sensei," Hikaru began but was quickly cut off by the sensei who winced slightly.  
  
"Please, call me Takashi. I feel like a prehistoric dinosaur when people call me 'Matsumada sensei'," he complained good-naturedly.  
  
"Takashi sensei then," Hikaru agreed and her warm-and-friendly smile wattage was notched a bit higher. No, no, it was still pleasant, not a bit devilish.  
  
"Just Takashi. Not sensei. It's the least I could offer for my first friendly visitors at a new place."  
  
"Takashi-san," Hikaru grinned. "Then you can call me Hikaru, or Hikki for short and he's Kyo. I'm afraid our visit is not entirely social in nature though. Kyo here sprained his hand. We were wondering whether you can take a look at it?"  
  
Kyo, who had not spoken a word throughout the entire exchange except to nod in confirmation at the appropriate places, finally spoke up. He had decided that his earlier feeling of. . . of whatever it was, had merely been caused by the morning's excitement. Yes, that must be it. He was just still excited from the game and from being chased halfway around the school by a pack of hormone-crazed fangirls and a lovesick fanfic author.  
  
"It's nothing much," Kyo shook his head, bangs falling into his eyes and he lifted his bandaged hand to push them aside impatiently. "I don't want to trouble you over such a small thing."  
  
Takashi-san merely shook his own head in response. "I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to take care about these kind of things. What if it's more than a sprain?" he chided gently.  
  
Kyo laughed, amusement bubbling in his voice. "Ne, you sound exactly like Hikki, Takashi-san."  
  
"She's got remarkably good sense then. Here," he sat on one of the two couches in the infirmary and patted the spot next to him. "Sit here and let me look at you."  
  
Obediently, Kyo sat himself down beside the sensei, feeling himself sink into the soft cushions. He held out his bandaged hand and the sensei took it tenderly into his own and unwrapped the bandages. A frown marred his eyebrows as he tested the hand with careful, expert fingers. A certain spot elicited a small wince from Kyo and he quickly looked up.  
  
"Did that hurt?"  
  
"A bit," Kyo admitted. "Not too much though."  
  
Takashi-san nodded to himself. "Yes, it's just a minor sprain. Nothing that a simple massage can't fix."  
  
The sensei's fingers were warm, Kyo thought to himself distractedly. Not like other doctors who tended to feel as though they had dipped their hands into a freezer. Not only were they warm, they were painfully gentle as those clever fingers sought out that certain knot in his muscles and firmly, tenderly, massaged it back into place. Unbidden, a sigh escaped his throat and Kyo felt muscles he didn't realize were tense, soften and his shoulders droop in relief.  
  
"Better?" Takashi-san smiled.  
  
"Aa. You're really good at this. You're turning me into mush." For emphasis, Kyo accidentally let out a yawn and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
They must have jumped about a foot into the air, both Takashi and Kyo and they turned in surprise at Hikaru who had been lingering near the door, watching the entire unfolding scene with glittering dark eyes and a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She now had her hands slapped to her cheek and her mouth in a perfect 'o' of chagrin.  
  
"I forgot that I promised Kenji that I'd help him with his English homework before fourth period! Gomen, Takashi-san, Kyo. Do you mind if I go?"  
  
That look of perfect innocence didn't fool Kyo one bit. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the still smiling girl. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Ne, Kyo-chan. . .do I always have to be up to something?" she pouted.  
  
He answered her without a second's hesitation. "Yes. This better not be about your black book," he warned her.  
  
"You wound me, Kyo-chan. You really do. To think that we've been friends for this long and you still can't trust me completely? Is that my worth in your eyes? Nothing more than a fair-weather friend who's out to take advantage of you? Nothing bu-"  
  
"OKAY! Fine, sorry! Please, go and help Ken. I beg you."  
  
"Yokatta! See you guys later then! We'll have lunch together ne, sensei? Ja ne!"  
  
The green and brown whirlwind spun through the opened door and closed it back with a bang, while the two of them stared at the closed door with expressions ranging from to amusement to pain actually, for a certain boy with blue eyes.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but what did you mean by a 'black book'?" Takashi asked, a curious tilt to his head as he continued to massage Kyo's hand. The boy just rolled his eyes in exasperation as he explained.  
  
"It's not really a secret anyway. Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend last year, she's been trying to fix me up with other girls. Hence, her little black book. She goes around picking 'suitable candidates', jots it down in the book and expects me to choose one."  
  
Takashi threw his head back in delighted laughter and Kyo felt himself grinning back in response. "You've got a very caring friend there, Kyo. You're very lucky. I take it this Kenji is also taking part in helping you get a date?"  
  
"Hardly. She tried to fix me up with Kenji."  
  
Blink. "You're a bisexual?"  
  
"That's the problem, I'm not."  
  
"Ah." A brief look had passed the sensei's face, a look of. . . Kyo didn't know what it meant, it was gone too fast for him to decipher it. Even before he could ask, the sensei had stopped his massaging and had wrapped his hand back with the bandages.  
  
"Just a precaution. Try not to strain it too much for a few days and you'll be fine."  
  
"Arigato, sensei," Kyo smiled and flexed his fingers experimentally. They hardly twinged even.  
  
"You've got classes after this, Kyo?"  
  
Kyo shook his head. "Nope. I got the whole day off."  
  
"Well, it gets kind of boring here, all alone. . and the principal gave me a chocolate cake, as a welcoming present. It'd be too much for me to finish by myself. ." Takashi trailed off, smiling meaningfully.  
  
Kyo really shouldn't. They had barely met after all, and here he was about to impose some more on the good doctor. But then. . .he didn't have anything to do. . .and the sensei was really warm and friendly, not acting like some imperious adult but like a real friend. . .Kyo felt good, being with him, plus. . there's a chocolate cake. . .Kyo loves chocolates. . .  
  
Despite himself, a pair of furry, tufted ears popped on his head, one twitching in nervous anticipation.  
  
"You like chocolates, I take it?"  
  
That ear twitched even more furiously.  
  
"Yokatta! My kind of guy!"  
  
Needless to say, the cake had a brief, yet wonderful life. The end had come swiftly to it but the cake had fulfilled its purpose, its destiny. . .it was now ready to go to cake heaven, satisfied that it had fulfilled its mission in life.  
  
The cake could see the fabled light at the end of the tunnel. . . .

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** I've finally managed to put up my FAKE fanfic here on You can't believe the trouble I went through. . . .stupid server. . . It's called 'Chosen One' and any FAKE fans, please R & R! (Wow, déjà vu). 


	3. Chapter 3:Only this and nothing more

Graffiti: Ano. . . you think Hikki provides enough 'evilism' already? *points index fingers together cutely* Mou, I modeled Hikki after myself actually. . . wonder what does that means? _ Don't worry, the cake is quite happy in cake heaven. It has been reunited with its parents; an Instant-Cake-Mix box and a carton of milk.  
  
Rinny-chan: Aha, arigato! Yes, I think I'll definitely introduce some evilism (besides Hikaru) into the story! Poor Kyo!  
  
Literary Eagle: Arigato also! Thanks for answering my question!  
  
Sakusha-san: My muse. . . do you hate me? *sniff* Please don't!  
  
Kaori-chan: Wow! You're a well of information! *bows* Thank you.  
  
NekoMoon-Chan, Lil Yaoi Kitten, Ice-Phoenix: HON-TO-NI A-RI-GA-TO!  
  
A/N: Ah, finally, the third chapter. . . you have no idea of the torment I had to go through this weekend. See, I conveniently do not have a computer at home (it being in my dorm room) so there I was, vegetating away. . .unable to type anything. . .I had a particularly angsty time (concerning a boy. When is it NOT about a boy?) so I was DYING to get back to Kyo and Taka but, I had to wait till I get back to my dorm. . . sigh. The pain.  
  
So as you'd probably guess by now; yes, this chapter is a bit angstifying. With a bit of fluff, no worries. ^ ^ Ah yes, I think the evil will come up soon. Mmhmm, yup. After all, it'll give me a perfect excuse to start a new arc for Kyo & Taka (oh, I already have ideas swimming around for that one. . . I'm talking MAJOR angst and torture here!) Oh yeah, after much pounding of poor head against wall, I've finally managed to pick a bishounen that closely resembles Kyo. It's *drum roll* Sakurazuka Seishirou! Actually, the 18 year old. Not the older one of course. Oh, and a more pleasant looking one. Skip the evil aura/smirk part. : P  
  
Warning: Angst. Fluff. Angst. Sigh.  
  
Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me. YnM to Matsushita Youko and 'The Raven' is Poe's.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 3: 'Only this, and nothing more'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He came home to an empty apartment.  
  
As Kyo toed off his shoes at the entrance, he flipped on the light switch and warm, cozy orange glow permeated the apartment, lending soft highlights to the prints hanging on the wall and the afghan thrown over the couch. He felt, as always, that familiar pang of regret and sadness.  
  
Regret and sadness that every time he comes home, there would be no call of 'Tadaima!' from him, nor an answering 'Okaeri nasai!' from a loved one. No one to greet him at the door, no one to ask him how his day went, no one for him to share dinner with and as the night deepened, no one for him to relax on the couch with, perhaps watching a favourite program on the tv together.  
  
He took off his jacket, hanging it behind his bedroom door and almost absently, loosened his tie and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. He ignored the bottle of 'Freshly Pressed!' orange juice waiting just inside the door. Despite his obvious 'bachelorhood', his fridge was always well- stocked with appropriately healthy food, courtesy of Hikaru. If it wasn't for her, Kyo might have ended up having take-out every night. As it was, he felt obliged to at least cook some semblance of dinner for himself, in return for all the trouble Hikki took. For that. he was thankful that cooking was one of his strong points. Kyo popped the cold can open, taking a small sip and wincing slightly as the cool, gassy liquid burned his throat.  
  
He let his eyes travel slowly over the place he called 'home' (his mouth quirked in a small twist of irony at the 'h' word). Kyo's apartment was quite large, considering he was living by himself. The front door opened to a spacious living room, sided by a balcony overlooking the cityscape and a modest home entertainment center was the focal point of the room. The kitchen was off to the other side of the living room and a corridor branching off lead to the bedroom. The whole apartment was decorated in shades of white, beige and chocolate brown; tasteful, restrained. He wandered over to the sliding doors, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony of his fifth floor apartment.  
  
A brisk wind was blowing tonight, chilling him even more and he took another sip of his coke. His hair dancing in the wind, he let his bangs fall into his eyes, obscuring his vision as he stared unseeingly at the panorama of the town laid out before him like a carpet of gleaming stars fallen to the earth. It wasn't unusual for him to come home this late, usually due to soccer practice, drama rehearsals, or whatever it is that somebody always managed to get him involved in with his willing participation. He never minded the time taken in helping others; in a way, he was glad for it. It gave him that less time to spend at home all alone.  
  
Tonight. . . tonight it was different. Somehow, the wind felt colder, the air more silent, and the apartment lonelier than before and he wondered why. The reason he came home so late today was that he had been so caught up talking with the new sensei, Matsumada Takashi. At first, it was merely the chocolate cake, then the tea, and as time flew, they had lunch with Hikaru and afterwards, he had helped the sensei get the infirmary in order. The cleaning and straightening up hadn't taken much time, in fact, they had spent most of it just relaxing on the infirmary's couch and had talked for hours.  
  
/Fire. Why must it always be fire?/  
  
Kyo had never met anyone who could put him at ease so quickly and naturally besides Hikki and Ken. In a way, the sensei was better at it than the both of them, the two people he had known for most of his high school life. How was it possible? Kyo took another sip as he thought it over. The sensei was a great listener. He had listened without bias or judgment or even that condescending attitude most adults tend to show when talking with someone younger and Kyo found himself talking about things he never expected to. Like his breakup with Nanako. He had never really spoke about it to Hikaru before even so it was with some surprise that Kyo realized he was actually telling the sensei everything.  
  
Like how it had broke his heart seeing Nanako with Tetsu. How he thought that Nanako could have been the one. . . .how, in the deepest part of his heart, he never was actually surprised that they broke up. Takashi had raised a fine eyebrow at the contradiction and Kyo assured him that he hadn't been looking for an excuse to break up, instead, it just did not come as a surprise to him that he would lose Nanako. He was always losing the people he loved. (That was the one part he did not say out loud though).  
  
And, this was also the one thing he never told Hikaru or Ken. . . he felt that it was his fault that he and Nanako had broken up. . .maybe he hadn't given her the proper care and attention that she deserved. . .maybe he didn't love her enough. . . maybe. . .  
  
"That's total bull," Takashi-san had said bluntly.  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow enquiringly.  
  
"From what you told me, you could have given her the world and she'd still cheat on you. She's been seeing this Tetsu guy for what. . . 2 months at least? To me, it seems that this Nanako was the one who screwed up. When you find someone you love, there's no hesitation, no fooling around, no 'what-ifs'. You just know that this is it. And you'd never let go."  
  
The words played over and over in his mind as he sank back on his bed. He didn't bother pulling off the covers but just stared at the ceiling, his arms pillowing his head. But it wasn't just the sensei's words that were running through his mind. . . there were other things. . .  
  
/Fire burned as fire burns. What was there left for him to do?/  
  
Like the way the sensei laughed; a pure, clear sound. Full of genuine mirth and amusement. Not something forced for the sake of it, like most people do. It had made him laugh in response too. Or the way the light fell across his face, softening some angles, highlighting others. And then there was the way the sensei's hair fell into his eyes, that burnished auburn that made him itch to just reach out and brush it softly back. . . and the way the sensei said his name. . . a gentle call. . .nearly sensuous the way his name formed on those lips he was so fascinated with ever since he came face to face with the sensei. . .  
  
Kyo blinked.  
  
"Right, I'm definitely losing it."  
  
His voice rang out in the empty room, echoing off the walls to resound in his ears, mocking him with the sound of his own voice and only his own voice.  
  
It was around midnight before he finally felt sleep stealing in to claim him. Darkness and sweet oblivion was gently drawn over him and he sank gratefully into that soundless void. As he let himself float away, a smiling face surfaced in his fading consciousness. A face with twinkling hazel-green eyes and autumn colored hair.  
  
Kyo felt a smile stealing in as he drifted away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Autumn marched slowly and sedately. The winds grew colder and the last of the maple leaves fell from skeletal branches to float away, uncaring. The sky was a stormy gray most of the days but the people walking beneath like so many ants hardly gave it a glance. Save for the occasional look up and a harried curse muttered for the plunging temperatures and unfinished Christmas shopping still weighing down their pockets.  
  
School was still school. Classes were still going on save for the outdoor activities no longer played. Instead, high-spirited yells and laughter could be heard ringing to the rafters in the gym and classes as rambunctious, hot-blooded teenagers tried to siphon off their excess energy from having spent the whole morning cooped up in boring classrooms. One classroom, in particular, was conspicuously lacking in something today. Who was missing from the festive cheer of bored teenagers high on hormones and misspent youth?  
  
"Ne, Kanna?" a nondescript girl perched herself on the teacher's desk and fixed nondescript colored eyes on another nondescript looking girl.  
  
Kanna closed the history book she had been trying to read despite the controlled mayhem going on around her and sighed, finally giving up. Who was she kidding when she tried to study during break?  
  
"What?"  
  
The girl still sat perched like some oversized green bird and now swung her legs back and forth, bumping her heels gently against the wooden skirt of the desk and chewed on a lock of hair thoughtfully. "Have you ever wondered where Kyo and Hikaru go, every day during their break and free time? I hardly ever see them around anymore for more than a few weeks already."  
  
Kanna smiled and shook her head in resignation. "Haven't you heard? They've been getting really close with that new doctor. That's where they're hanging out nowadays; in the infirmary. You can hardly pry those three apart, especially Kyo and the doctor."  
  
Several other girls had drifted over during the explanation and they nodded their heads in confirmation. All wore looks of tragic disappointment and woe on their young faces.  
  
"It's true," one of them spoke up. "It used to be that we at least have break and free periods to stalk Kyo but now. . ." the girl threw up her hands in tragic despair.  
  
"So true! What will we do now that the love of our lives have been so cruelly taken away from us?"  
  
"I heard the junior girls are starting to get a little desperate in trying to get Kyo to notice them, now that he hardly ever spends his time outside of the infirmary."  
  
The as yet still unnamed girl sitting on the desk wore a look of thoughtful contemplation on her face. "What if," she started slowly, "we pretend that we're sick or something? That way, we can get in to see Kyo AND the doctor. He's not bad looking himself after all. . ." she trailed off at the pitying expressions her peers had.  
  
"It's no use. A lot of the girls had tried it. The sensei can tell straight off if you're faking and he gives you the most disgusting medicines he can make and refuses to give you an MC." Sigh. "He's just too good."  
  
A heavy silence lay on the group; their own version of the stormy clouds gathering outside and slowly, like creeping fingers, tendrils of gloom and misery twined themselves around and beyond, till even the most boisterous in the class could not help but notice the sudden melancholy.  
  
From way at the back of the classroom, a nondescript boy spoke up, breaking the mortuary-like wretchedness. "What's wrong?"  
  
A chorus of female voices answered him. "Kyo."  
  
A collective sigh.  
  
"And the sensei."  
  
Another collective sigh.  
  
Outside, the clouds bubbled and roiled in titanic agitation and fury. Lightning forked the sky and thunder rattled the heavens and windows alike. From a single, solitary lonesome, to several adventurous ice cold drops, a sheeting rain fell from the angry sky, shedding even more cold and winter dreariness.  
  
That nondescript girl spoke up again, her voice hushed in the righteous drumming and fury of the rain. "Ne, do you think they're gay?"  
  
In answer, several books were surprised to find themselves suddenly whirring through the air in dead on target to a panicking girl who quickly, wisely, scuttled under the desk for protection.  
  
The whole class answered her.  
  
"Don't you DARE mention that again!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary  
  
While I pondered, weak and weary  
  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-  
  
While I nodded, nearly napping  
  
"What's that you're reading, Kyo-chan?"  
  
Sky-blue eyes tore themselves away from those hypnotic words to stare into equally hypnotic hazel-green orbs, flecked with gold. A smile curved his lips and he answered easily, still in the pull of the poem and beautiful green eyes.  
  
"It's by Edgar Allan Poe, 'The Raven'. It's my favourite poem of all."  
  
"May I?" Long, clever fingers were held out in inquiry and Kyo readily gave up the slim, dusty green volume he had picked up earlier from the library. He really didn't know what possessed him to borrow it in the first place. True, it was one of his favourites. . . but Kyo wondered. . . .  
  
"Eagerly I wished the morrow; --vainly I had sought to borrow  
  
From my books surcease of sorrow-- sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
  
Nameless here for evermore."  
  
The sensei had beautiful pronunciation, his English flawless and Kyo smiled in appreciation. Kyo was hardly surprised at Takashi's adeptness with the language. It seemed as though the sensei could do anything. He was just one of those people that excelled in whatever they do; be it sports or academics. Kyo ought to know; just last Sunday the sensei had trashed him in a game of one-on-one basketball.  
  
(Kyo still refused to admit, even to himself, that part of the reason why he lost so badly was that he had been too distracted by the sight of the sensei in a T-shirt and shorts.)  
  
"Your English is really good," Kyo offered.  
  
Takashi just shook his head in consternation, ignoring the praise. "It is a great poem, I have to give you that. But why on earth are you reading something like 'The Raven' on a day like this of all days?"  
  
Outside the windows, the rolled up blinds showed a sky still pouring heavily, lightning and thunder thrown around every few seconds for added measure. Okay, he knew why he borrowed that particular book, Kyo thought distractedly; he was a sucker for punishment.  
  
Kyo had been feeling rather. . . odd, lately. To be more precise, ever since Takashi came into their lives. True to his earlier feelings, Takashi- san ("How many times do I have to tell you? It's just Takashi! TA-KA-SHI!") had quickly become one of the few people Kyo had let close to him with no regrets whatsoever. In fact, Kyo was a bit alarmed to discover, Takashi was starting to become nearly a good and close friend as Hikki, perhaps, even closer. While Hikki had the dubious (to Kyo at least) honor of having known him longer, Takashi had that intuitive gut instinct of knowing precisely what Kyo was feeling and what is it exactly that made him tick.  
  
Thankfully, Kyo seemed to be doing it to Takashi also. The sensei had remarked more than once that he had never met anyone who could understand him so well in such a short time. Kyo had echoed his thoughts.  
  
But it wasn't that instant chemistry that threw Kyo off-balance. It was that OTHER chemistry that occurred ever since he had laid eyes on Takashi. The kind of chemistry that made him blush. The kind of chemistry that Hikaru had been trying to stir up in him the past year with other girls (but had failed miserably). The kind of chemistry that made him think of. . . . stuff.  
  
Strangely, Kyo thought he would have become repulsed by such reaction. Surely it wasn't the kind of thing you should feel for your own school doctor, right? He had been a pure-blooded male ever since he was born, why should he change now? All because of one guy?  
  
SO WHY OH WHY DID HE FEEL THIS WAY? WHY CAN'T HE STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW SOFT TAKASHI'S LIPS LOOK AND HOW HE WOULD LOVE TO TEST IT OUT HIMSELF THAT APPARENT SOFTNESS??? WHY, DAMMIT??!!  
  
Why wasn't he repulsed? Why didn't he find some lame-ass excuse to spend less time with the sensei? Why, instead of doing just that, he finds himself making ANY excuses to spend time with Takashi? Why, in the name of all the deities in heaven, did he actually love being with Takashi? Why, was the thought of spending even a day not seeing the auburn-haired doctor drove him insane?  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
With a start, Kyo pulled himself back from that astral plane that everyone goes to when having one-sided conversations/arguments and shook his head. "I thought it was rather fitting for the occasion."  
  
"Oh? What occasion is that?"  
  
"Winter blues."  
  
"It's not winter yet."  
  
"Pre-winter blues then."  
  
Takashi rolled his eyes in exasperation and sank deeper into the couch they had been sharing in the infirmary. "Are you angsting?"  
  
"What on earth would I be angsting about?" Kyo demanded mildly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Takashi shrugged. "You never told me."  
  
"Then I obviously have nothing to be angsting about. Is there such a word as 'angsting', in the first place?"  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"I wasn't. I was asking a valid question."  
  
"Was to."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"Was to."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
Their intelligent, mind-stimulating argument of clever repertoire was cut short by someone knocking on the door. At Takashi's "Come in!", the door slid open to reveal a grinning face topped by a head of curly brown hair.  
  
"Hey, Kyo. Sensei." The head nodded in greeting. It was Yamazaki, captain of the soccer team.  
  
"What's up, Yamazaki?"  
  
"Good news, the finals isn't getting called off. They say the weather will hold out after all. It'll happen next week so practice is going to be doubled starting from today. You okay with that?"  
  
Kyo waved a hand lazily in response, a grin splitting his face. "Hai. Drama rehearsals are postponed anyway until after the new year, some problems with the script, so it'll be fine."  
  
"Cool. So I'll see you at 5 okay?"  
  
Kyo turned back to find Takashi regarding him intently, all traces of amusement gone from his eyes. His mouth was drawn in a thin line and he fixed a stern stare at the still smiling boy facing him.  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself, Kyo?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This. Everything. You hardly have time to breathe, let alone eat. Every time I turn around you're getting dragged off somewhere to do something. Even for clubs that you're not a member of. You've got the soccer finals, the drama for next year, helping out Kenji with the basketball team, that charity drive, captaining the kendo club. . .did I miss out anything else?"  
  
"You forgot the debate club."  
  
Takashi took a deep breath and reminded himself of the Hippocratic Oath he had taken. He cannot, under any circumstances, strangle Kyo. He mustn't. Right. Hah.  
  
"Well?" Takashi demanded.  
  
Kyo shrugged almost negligently, turning away from him to stare off into the distance. He was almost fooled by that careless shrug but Takashi had learned to read those subtle, minute signals that Kyo gave off. Right now, he knew he had touched a nerve. But what exactly was it, he didn't know. Almost, he wished he could just take Kyo into his arms and just hold him tight. Tell him that he was there for him. If Kyo would let him.  
  
Kyo was saved from answering by the bell signaling the end of lunch. He stood, picking up his blazer and shrugging into it, adjusted his tie and strode to the door. As his hand slid it back in its tracks, Takashi spoke up again, this time, a trace of frustration apparent in his tone.  
  
"Dammit Kyo. I deserve an explanation at least."  
  
An explanation? An explanation for why he feels the need to drive himself into utter exhaustion every day and every night? Why he was so determined to fill up every spare minute not spent with Takashi and Hikki?  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder and smiled another smile. He was good at smiling. He had lots of practice.  
  
"Because, Takashi, what else is there for me to live for?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ah. It feels so good to be writing this story. Gomen ne, minna-sama, for taking so long to update. And here I was, all determined to be the kind of fanfic author that updated regularly and on time. . . - You people still love me right?  
  
P.S: Review! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4:Soccer is a dangerous game

A/N: Minna, a word of advice: At most, I am an indifferent soccer fan. The club I support is Manchester United and it's only for the sole reason that they have David Beckham and they've got really cool kits! ^^ All the soccer talk (yeah, right. . .) I got in here is from stuff I picked up around and from the manga 'Whistle!' (nice one.) So if there's anything stupid in here. . .well, you know what to do:don't point it out! Hohohoho! I'm afraid I don't have time to pay proper tribute to all those who reviewed the last chapter so I'll get it next time, ne? Anyways, enjoy! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 4: Soccer is a dangerous game  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I should have checked whether my insurance policy is still active," was the only complaint that Kyo could utter in the circumstances.  
  
The stadium was packed full with supporters from both school, one side dominant in the green and white of Josui High and opposite them, seeming like undulating waves of blood and gore, the red and black of Ratetsu Industries High School. Shouts, catcalls and jeers punched the air as each side strived to show just how much BETTER their own team was. Never, in all of his years in high school had Kyo seen the finals of the Inter-High Soccer Championship get this ugly.  
  
Things had seemed to be going their way, in the start. They were lucky this year, Josui High, in that they had sailed through the first and second rounds of the Inter-High, encountering little trouble. Their biggest concern the years before had been Tomoeda High. Their star player, a Kinomoto Touya, was quite a formidable opponent by himself, proving to be quite a match for Josui's Shiozaki Kyo. Despite their wish of another rematch this year, Tomoeda had fallen out in the second round, which could be attributed to the fact that Kinomoto had graduated the previous year.  
  
Overcoming their semi-final opponent, Miyamitsu High School, the Josui team met, for the first time in Inter-High, Ratetsu Industries. The red and black uniformed team was the newbies in the Inter-High but had already proven their worth by sailing through to the finals, acquiring a reputation for fast, aggressive play and, it was whispered inside locker rooms, cleverly manipulated fouls. Out of 4 games that they played, at least one player of their opposing team had to be taken out for injuries.  
  
Naturally, the referees had seen nothing.  
  
Josui had been reluctant to credit such rumours but nevertheless, had kept a wary eye out for such tactics. And so it was, that by the time the first half came to an end, Kyo had started to wonder whether he still had any insurance. Health insurances are quite good investments for the future. You might never know when tragedy might occur.  
  
Like particularly vicious soccer players for one thing.  
  
The first half had started out well enough; Josui and Ratetsu were playing cautiously for the first 10 or 15 minutes or so, each side testing out the other's defenses, when Ratetsu abruptly switched to a faster-paced game. To the Ratetsu supporters' delight, their team had scored the first goal in the 25th minute, thanks to a beautiful left corner kick and half of the stadium had roared up in a giant wave of hysterical glee.  
  
Josui weren't about to be intimidated though; just over 5 minutes later, Kyo had quickly fielded a well-timed shot from the midfield and dodging deftly around 2 defenders, had scored the first goal for Josui, tying the score to 1-1.  
  
That's when things started to get ugly.  
  
The ingenious thing about it was that they were always careful to do it to players who were not handling the ball, focusing instead on the ones who were hanging back and thus, not in the referees' or even most of the spectators' view. Since everyone was so caught up with the gleaming white ball, no one really noticed that a few Josui players were becoming inordinately clumsy.  
  
With Kyo scoring the first goal, Ratetsu had identified him as the ace for Josui and had immediately went into action. Kyo could be hanging back down the field as Ratetsu fought to bring the ball past Josui defenders when he would suddenly find himself surrounded by at least 2 Ratetsu players and a second later, he was face first onto the ground.  
  
It was after the third such incident that Kyo started to worry about his insurance policy.  
  
Half-time couldn't come by early enough. As the whistle blew, signaling the end of the first 45 minutes, the Josui players left the field wearily, tired and worn out from trying to contain their anger at such obvious bad sportsmanship, but nonetheless, unable to do anything about it. Playing against a tough opponent like Tomoeda is one thing, but to play against a tough AND slick team like Ratetsu was killing them. Fights had nearly broken out between several players and only Yamazaki's cool head had kept tempers from snapping.  
  
But it seems as though the cheerful, curly-haired captain could be having second thoughts about 'fair play' and all that too. He threw black looks over his shoulder at his counterpart, the smirking Ratetsu captain as he helped shoulder Kyo off the field. His black-haired striker had waved off his earlier offer to help and he had needed to pull his captain's rank before Kyo would relent. Yamazaki couldn't risk Kyo further injuring himself. They still needed him in the game.  
  
The stadium was a blur of noises and colors as the spectators made the use of the half-time to take a breather. Most of them were still in their seats, anxious to not miss a moment of the match or to lose their places. Josui players trooped wearily off down the tunnel and entered their locker room silently. The usual high-spirited laughter and teasing were missing today and Kyo couldn't blame them. He hardly felt like laughing, much less jump around.  
  
Kyo winced as he set himself down on the cool linoleum tiled floor gently, stretching his legs out in front of him. Leaning back against the cool gray metal of the locker behind him, Kyo let out a sigh. Grass, sweat and dirt streaked his jersey and he grinned wryly as he gave himself a look over. He looked as though he had been through a brawl instead of a game.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kyo?"  
  
"Sensei." Kyo smiled. Takashi had been asked to come along by Nagumo-san, the coach, who had heard of Ratetsu's reputation and had not been willing to take any chances. Kyo blessed the coach for his foresight. Instead of his usual white coat and slacks, the sensei was dressed casually in a jacket, T-shirt and jeans. Of course, the T-shirt was green in color.  
  
"I feel like somebody's been using my legs as a chopping board," Kyo laughed. As Takashi frowned, Kyo said, "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you're still this cheerful after what they've done to you," he grumbled. His fingers began a careful exploration of Kyo's body, checking for injuries. A frown marred his forehead and Kyo couldn't help the smile that stole over his face. This was a part of the sensei that Kyo admired; he was dedicated to his chosen vocation, treating everyone that came to him with the same professionalism, warmth and care. He took his job seriously and would give his all in caring for his patients. A small part of Kyo wondered silently whether the sensei saw him as more than just a friend and the occasional patient. . .what if. . .  
  
Takashi had moved on to cup the sides of his face, peering intently into his eyes. A sudden, invasive heat flushed the young boy's body as those fingers went on to dance lightly over sore spots and cuts and Kyo fervently prayed that Takashi wouldn't notice anything odd, say, like the way his skin was flushed (and not from the game either. . .) or the way his heart was beating a bit faster than normal. . .  
  
Yeah. Sure. He's a doctor you idiot. A doctor who's currently checking you over.  
  
"So," Kyo started, and had to stop to clear his throat when those same fingers then brushed lightly over his face, trailing over the cut near his lip. The sensei was being very gentle though and he hardly winced as he explored the dried cut. (Other parts of him WERE wincing though but hey, since Kyo' straight after all, it doesn't have any relation to the story right?)  
  
"So," Kyo tried again. "You saw?"  
  
"Of course I saw. I saw the whole thing. They're lucky that Hikaru is not allowed to come down on the pitch during the game. Otherwise, it'd be the Ratetsu players that would be getting medical attention now."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Let me see your legs."  
  
Kyo frowned. "It's not that bad. I can still run."  
  
"Kyo." It was just a single word, spoken in a low tone, but Kyo instantly recognized the myriad little details that warned him that the sensei was not about to tolerate any hedging on his part. Details like the way those green eyes, flecked with gold, had narrowed slightly, that ominous tone on his voice. . . It really was amazing the way he could read the sensei so easily.  
  
And vice versa, a voice whispered in the back of his mind.  
  
"Oh, alright," Kyo gave up and he got down on his stomach, laying flat out on the floor. Takashi gave him a rolled up jacket and he used that to pillow his cheek from the cold floor. Several of his teammates crowded close and he closed his eyes in anticipation as Takashi took off his soccer boots and started to pull down his knee high socks. Not even before the socks had been completely pulled off, Kyo gave an involuntary yelp of pain.  
  
Takashi sucked his breath sharply in surprise, as did the other players. Kyo's socks were a dark green, Josui color, and it was streaked with dirt and grass. That was why he didn't notice the blood. Long scratches covered his calves, colored red and black with fresh and dried blood. The dried blood had stuck to the cotton socks, sticking it to the broken skin. Even though Takashi had been careful, it must have hurt like hell as the socks were pulled away from the open cut. Besides the scratches, some that looked deep enough to warrant a thorough inspection, bruises mottled his skin too, some just a bit dark, while one in particular, at a spot just above his left ankle was already a deep purple.  
  
"Those bastards ought to thank their lucky stars that I take my Hippocratic Oath seriously," Takashi muttered. Opening up his medical bag, he took out some swabs and an antiseptic. He gave an apologetic look at Kyo.  
  
"I'm afraid this is going to sting Kyo."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A glance at the scoreboard showed him that there was less than a minute left to the game. The score was still tied 1-1 but the game had gotten uglier as the second half went on. 2 yellow cards had already been given to two separate Ratetsu players but that didn't stop them from inflicting as much damage to Josui. Besides Kyo, three of his teammates were also sporting some cuts and bruises, though not as bad as his. Ratetsu were determined to put him out of commission as fast as possible and the only reason Kyo could still outrun them was thanks to Takashi's earlier expert ministrations.  
  
40 seconds.  
  
His breath rasped in his throat as his boots pounded the springy, velvety green grass. The roars of the crowd rang in his ears as he kept an eye out for both the ball and the Ratetsu players that had marked him. His legs had been cleaned and bandaged but the further abuse he was putting his legs through weren't helping. Already he could feel the cuts stinging fresh and a bit wet while the bruise above his left ankle throbbed anew. But Kyo wasn't the captain of the kendo club for nothing. Plenty of practice allowed him to ignore the discomfort and the way his chest burned with the effort of breathing. The usual 90 minutes of play was nothing new, but this time, the added strain of dodging vindictive feet and elbows were wearing him and the other players out. A blur of red and black went past his left and Kyo quickly twisted his head around and saw a teammate, Sho, running with the ball and coming his way. Kyo dug his feet into the turf, the studs on his boots gripping the earth tightly and he spun back, trying to shake off the Ratetsu player and. . .  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kyo had lost his concentration for just a second as he searched for the ball and his Ratetsu player had taken the advantage. Kyo hissed, stumbling, but managed to keep on his feet, clutching at his left side in pain. That elbow was particularly vicious and had knocked the wind out of him but he refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him down on the ground. He clenched his teeth and twisted away before his attacker could foul him further.  
  
"Kyo!"  
  
Ignoring the throbbing in his side, Kyo put on a fresh burst of speed, leaving his attackers behind. The ball sped through, sent on by Yamazaki and Kyo quickly put out his right leg, catching the ball.  
  
20 seconds.  
  
He was so close to the D area. He could see, from the corner of his eye, Yamazaki down on the ground and at least 4 other Ratetsu thugs were bearing down on him. Right, no time to lose then.  
  
10 seconds.  
  
He couldn't take the shot now; two players were blocking his path and he quickly passed the ball to Shinji and dodged the other four still intent on ganging up on him. Shinji had fielded his shot and was looking a bit panicky as several Ratetsu were now zeroed in on him.  
  
6 seconds.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
Shinji took the cue and ignoring his attackers, he swung a leg back and sent a high one to Kyo who was already running to put himself in place just in front of the net. The four players had caught on and were also keeping an eye on the airborne ball but Kyo was going to reach it first. He had to.  
  
3 seconds.  
  
Ignoring the throbbing, the pull of the cuts and bruises, the fresh trickle of blood he could feel running down his left leg, Kyo gave everything he had and *jumped*. . . his head connected solidly to the ball and with a flick, he sent it spinning off to the net. The goalkeeper flung himself in front of the incoming missile. . . he was going to catch it!  
  
Yes! The ball just barely missed those outstretched gloved hands and in the sudden hush fallen over the stadium, sailed almost dreamily through, bouncing back against the back of the net.  
  
The buzzer sounded.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
And gleaming orange lights flickered and showed; 2-1. Josui had won the game.  
  
Kyo had mistimed his fall though. He landed heavily on his left foot and it twisted underneath him. With a gasp, he fell on his side, his breath coming out in a whoosh. But if Kyo thought that the end of the game meant the end of the rough play, he was sorely mistaken. His four 'bodyguards' had taken it badly that they didn't managed to stop him. Before he could get back to his feet, their legs flew out and connected solidly with his body.  
  
Through the thuds and shouts, Kyo curled himself protectively, trying to cover his head. A foot slammed into his stomach and he coughed, letting his guard down. He saw the Adidas Predator coming dangerously close to his head and he tried to duck away.  
  
Too late. Another foot was coming up behind and pain burst at the base of his head. Stars danced in front of his eyes and the foot he tried to dodge found its mark.  
  
If they had given him more beatings, Kyo didn't know. He lost consciousness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stay back! Give him some air to breathe!" Takashi snapped. Though he couldn't fault the Josui players for being worried, they weren't helping the situation by crowding so close like that. Their worried looks turned abashed at the reprimand and they quickly shuffled back a few steps. Only Hikaru and Yamazaki had enough guts (in Yamazaki's case; rank) to ignore him so they stayed where they are; crouching by Kyo's side. Coach Nagumo was nowhere near, having gone off to have a screaming match with Ratetsu's own coach. The last Yamazaki saw, the referees had been trying to pry Nagumo sensei off Ratetsu's coach. Privately, Yamazaki was cheering Nagumo sensei on but for now, he had his players to be worried about. In this instance, Kyo, who had passed out.  
  
"Sensei? How is he?" Yamazaki asked anxiously.  
  
Kyo was lying on his side, a cheek pressed into the grass and hands lying limply, fingers half-curled. If his jersey had been stained earlier, it was now positively dirty, attesting to the viciousness Ratetsu had been playing. Blood trickled down a corner of his mouth, staining pale skin, adding on to his collection of cuts and bruises but other than that, Yamazaki couldn't see any reason for Kyo to pass out like this.  
  
The sensei, with their help, turned Kyo over on his back gently. Despite their care, Kyo was jostled into awareness and his eyes fluttered, and after a second, opened fully, blinking in the light.  
  
"Takashi?" his voice was weak and his blurred gaze was fixed on the sensei.  
  
"Hey, Kyo." Takashi smiled gently. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Did we won?" Kyo asked, ignoring the question. The sensei sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"We won, thanks to you. NOW can you tell me where it hurts? Is anything broken?"  
  
"Well, I feel like crap all over. My head hurts. So does my left ankle. I think I twisted it." With that, Kyo tried to sit up, grunting a bit but was forcibly held down by both Takashi and Hikaru. "Hey, I feel like an idiot lying here like this."  
  
"Then be an idiot. I'm not going to let you up until I check you over. And then, we're getting you onto a stretcher and we're going to the hospital."  
  
"Oh man," Kyo groaned and flung a hand over his eyes. "Do we have to?" Kyo never really told anyone this but he HATED hospitals. Hated them with a passion that was nearly pure and holy. Of course, he never told Takashi that. He didn't have anything against doctors. Just hospitals. Before he could vent his displeasure though, hypersensitive feline ears heard something quite distinctive that only his furry and tufted ears could appreciate fully.  
  
(It's really marvelous, a feline's hearing. They are able to distinguish thousands of noises from one another, even in a din. A feline's ears could detect sounds both higher and lower than a human's could register and the marvelous thing is how a feline's ears is tuned to almost exclusively 2 things: danger and food. Well, in Kyo's case; chocolates.)  
  
- . -u  
  
He heard, the sound of something that was distinctively foil-y, crinkly and thus, must definitely be something colorful and very tasty.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kyo removed his hand. Blinking, he saw a candy bar dangling tantalizingly in Takashi's hand, just a few inches from his nose.  
  
A chocolate bar. With strawberry cream.  
  
Kyo grinned, ignoring the headache building up. "So where's the stretcher?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you please stop eating that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
". . . .you're undergoing a medical examination. In a hospital. You might be injured, heck, you ARE injured, and we have to treat you."  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of the situation."  
  
"Fine. Now will you give me that chocolate bar?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Dr. Shindo, who was currently trying to examine Kyo, flung his hands up in exasperation and threw a look at Takashi who was perched on the bed beside Kyo.  
  
"Is he always like this?" he demanded.  
  
Takashi gave him a commiserating grin. "Only when it involves chocolates I'm afraid. I had to bribe him with one since he was making a fuss about going to a hospital."  
  
The said patient had been cleaned up by the nurses and now sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling and nursing a fresh bar of chocolate, the first one having finished on the way here. Much to his annoyance though, they had also insisted on putting him in one of those ridiculously embarrassing hospital gowns, the ones with an 'air-conditioned' back. Takashi had quickly settled the fuss he had raised by producing another bar for him and grumbling only slightly, had acquiesced to their demands.  
  
"Ah, you're one of those people who hate hospitals then, I take it?" Dr. Shindo sighed.  
  
Something flickered in Kyo's eyes, something dark and brief, and his hand tightened their grip on the chocolate bar. He said nothing, but just stared ahead, seeming lost in thoughts, and Takashi frowned. He nudged the boy gently.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Kyo jumped, looking confused for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, the smells always gets to me. But I like doctors," he quickly assured them, still smiling. "Especially doctors who are free with the chocolates," he grinned.  
  
"Yes, sure," Shindo sensei sighed. "Fine, eat your chocolate then."  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru jumped up from her seat in the waiting area, looking anxiously at Takashi who had just stepped out from the examination room. Little bits of twisted tissue were scattered to the floor, falling from her lap, evidence of her worry. She had tried to join them earlier but had been firmly shooed out by a nurse. It was with great restraint that she had stopped herself from kicking said nurse.  
  
"How is he?" she asked, peering behind Takashi. In answer, a chibi Kyo popped his head up and latched firmly onto the sensei, hanging from behind his shoulder.  
  
"Hikki!" chibi chirped.  
  
Hikaru gave a sigh of relief. "You're okay then?"  
  
Takashi snorted but nevertheless, a hand snaked over his shoulder to pat the chibi's head comfortingly, who gave a loud purr of content. A little head nudged his hand suggestively and Takashi obligingly dipped into his jacket pocket and extracted another candy bar.  
  
"Hardly," Takashi said wryly while Kyo, who was still hanging on his shoulder, tore through the wrapper and started to munch happily on the chocolate. "He's got multiple cuts and bruises all over-"  
  
"And I got a terrible headache!" Chibi Kyo whined pitifully, tearing his attention away from the chocolate.  
  
Takashi ignored the interruption and went on, "-a couple of bruised ribs-"  
  
"And a terrible headache!" Still chibi Kyo whined. . .  
  
"-and a sprained ankle-"  
  
"Headache! Headache!"  
  
"-which is not too bad and should heal nicely in a few weeks-"  
  
"Headache!"  
  
"-and a headache." Sigh.  
  
Chibi Kyo beamed as they finally paid the proper attention to his sore head and went back to his chocolate. Hikaru meanwhile, frowned.  
  
"Kyo really shouldn't be all alone in his apartment then. Somebody has got to watch out for him. But I can't do it. My parents are going out tonight and I promised to watch over Maru-chan. They couldn't get a babysitter."  
  
"I'll be happy to do it," Takashi offered with a smile. "In fact, I was planning on it. Somebody should really keep an eye on him to make sure that his head injury isn't getting worse."  
  
"Yokatta!" Hikaru smiled. "That makes me feel much better! You'll make sure he eats something, Takashi?"  
  
"I'll force feed him myself if I have to," Takashi swore solemnly, a hand at his heart, and threw a grin at Hikaru.  
  
"Hey," Chibi protested mildly.  
  
"Make sure you bathe him also, sensei, he stinks." Hikaru wrinkled her nose theatrically and laughed as Kyo gave her an injured look.  
  
"I don't stink!" Kyo protested indignantly, then turned big, sad eyes at the sensei. "Do I, Takashi?"  
  
"Ah, to me, Kyo-chan, you always smell as sweet as roses."  
  
"Ri~iight," Kyo drawled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So you'll take him home then?" Hikaru asked Takashi.  
  
"Yeah. As soon as we fill out the paperwork. Do you need a ride, Hikki?"  
  
"It's okay," Hikaru waved off the offer. "Ken is coming over to pick me up. Here, let me fill out the forms and everything and you guys can go straight home."  
  
"Thank you," Takashi smiled. "Let's go Kyo. Now, what would you like to have for dinner?"  
  
The two of them walked off down the hall, chibi Kyo still hanging on to the sensei while chattering happily about he loves pasta and could the sensei make lasagna? He loves lasagna, they're the best! A smile crossed the girl's face as she watched them go. They looked good together, Hikaru thought to herself silently. No matter that Kyo still insists that he's as straight as a ruler. Never mind that Hikaru had once pointed out that plastic rulers can bend, so why can't he?  
  
That had stumped Kyo for a while until he threw his hands up in resignation and had trotted off to find the sensei. Hikaru had, as she did now, watched him go fondly, thinking about how stubborn he was. . . She had seen the way Kyo looked at the sensei, and how the sensei had looked at Kyo. Those looks weren't the kind a simple friend gives to another.  
  
She regretted the fact that Kyo had gotten hurt but maybe this was the chance she had been looking for. A night, or maybe several, if she could engineer it, spent in each other's company should help them move along in the. . .right direction.  
  
Smiling, she took out her handphone and dialed her house number.  
  
"Hello, okasan? I'll take care of Maru-chan tonight, so why don't you cancel the babysitter?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter 5:I can still hear it

A/N: HELP NEEDED: Can anyone give me a nice female name that starts with a 'T'?  
  
Shaynie-chan: Thank you, yes. Angst is lovely. It is purifying. - . -u The 3rd arc to Come To Me would have major angst also (EXTREMELY. So much so that I had to stop and wonder from where this wellspring of angst/torture is fountaining from as I write out the outline for the new story!) and I'm currently trying to work it out with Sakusha-san on how to work in other characters' angst! Have any ideas?  
  
DeathAngelCreo: Maa maa. . .I had to come up with SOME way to get them alone together. On a bed. Just the two of them. In a bed. Kyo & Taka. In a bed. (aarrgh! Need lemon scenes soon!) Do you know, it's killing me that I have yet to do any lemons for them. And to think when I finally do, it'll be the most important one EVER 'cause it'll be their FIRST time together. Oya.  
  
Sakusha-san (my Muse!©), Rinny (Hello! How's your manga going?), Literary Eagle, Miss Misery & Poison Ivy: Yay! Thank you for liking my story! Please feel free to advertise it to your friends! ^^ Ne, Miss Misery, I haven't heard from you in a long time! I thought you've forgotten about me already! ^^  
  
Dragoneyes: I hope you like this story as much or even more than CTM!  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: You're packing? Are you moving out? And yeah, I just love making Kyo realize that he LIKES seeing Taka in shorts then insists to himself that he feels nothing. Haha! Poor, delusional boy!  
  
Graffiti: Ne, you're just like DeathAngelCreo. . .she wants Kyo to be uke also. (Actually, I see Kyo as the uke too. . .) I guess Kyo does come off as rather uke-ish, huh? ^^ Well, maybe for their first time. Kyo IS a vir- oops! Almost gave that away! *Kelly goes off to a corner to laugh hysterically*. Anyways, *cough*, read on this chapter!  
  
WARNING: MAJOR ANGST INVOLVED. Lemony hints. Aah.  
  
NOTE: Lines beginning and ending with the symbol ' ~ ' means lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: OCs belongs to me, YnM (the universe) to Youko Matsushita, and the song is Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One". One of the best ballads of the year! The poem is an excerpt from T.S. Elliot's 'Whispers of Immortality'.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 5: I can still hear it  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He must have fallen in asleep in the car on their way over to his apartment. The next thing he knew, he had woken up to the sensation of being gently cradled, the rocking motion nearly sending him off to sleep again. He opened his eyes to find himself carried effortlessly by the sensei.  
  
"Takashi?" Kyo asked, blinking back the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Hey," Takashi smiled. "You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."  
  
Kyo blushed. "You can put me down now. You must be tired."  
  
"Shut up Kyo and just stay still," Takashi smiled pleasantly.  
  
Kyo tried to do just that, tried to enjoy the feeling of being carried like this. But the feel of Takashi's chest pressed against his cheek, his arms around his body, the scent of Takashi's cologne. . .  
  
Absently, Kyo rubbed his cheek against the smooth material of Takashi's jacket. "You smell good," Kyo murmured, already his eyes were falling close again. A small part of him was shrieking at how he just said out loud that the sensei smelled nice! Was he CRAZY?? It must have been the painkillers he took for his headache, Kyo thought distractedly. Else, why on earth would he have said that?  
  
Takashi gave a small chuckle, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. It sounded comforting to Kyo, who snuggled closer. There'd be plenty of time later to knock his head against the wall in embarrassment. Right now, he was too enjoying the sensation and too drugged to care.  
  
The sensei had to put him down finally though, when they reached his front door, and he was gentle about it. He insisted that Kyo leaned on him for support and opened the door. He helped Kyo in and as they toed off their shoes, he flipped on the light switches. The sensei had already been to Kyo's place several times but it was always with Hikaru also. It felt kind of weird, Kyo thought, as he lay down on the couch where the sensei had left him to bustle around, getting things ready. It felt weird having just the two of them together like this. Weird. . .but nice. Takashi was moving around efficiently and looked quite at home in Kyo's kitchen.  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?~  
  
~If you're for not me then why does my hand fit yours, this way?~  
  
Before he knew it, he was asleep again, with the sound of Takashi's gentle humming serenading him. It was a sleep of peace for Kyo, something he rarely got when he was home. There was no nightmares, no hauntings from past memories; just the sweet oblivion, womb-like, knowing that you're safe and sound and protected.  
  
It was almost with regret that he allowed the sensei's soft urges to wake up. His eyes were heavy with the weight of slumber and they gazed almost bemusedly at the man sitting by his side, a warm weight and comforting presence. Takashi smiled and swept back the strands of black silkiness from Kyo's eyes.  
  
"C'mon, after a shower, you're going to feel much better. And dinner's nearly ready too."  
  
Kyo yawned widely. "I thought Shindo sensei said I wasn't supposed to get my foot wet. . ." His eyes were falling close again. . .  
  
"That's why I'll help you," came the chuckling reply.  
  
That got Kyo's attention and his eyes snapped open. Unbidden, a blush stained his cheeks and he fixed limpid pools of pale orbs on the grinning man.  
  
"Eh?" was his intelligent reply.  
  
"Think about it Kyo," he explained patiently. "You can't get your foot wet right? And I'm sure you can hardly lift your arms to bathe yourself. Those bruises are going to hurt like hell for a few days at least."  
  
Kyo still looked unsure though and Takashi quickly promised him, "I won't look, I swear."  
  
"Well. . .okay," Kyo agreed, rather reluctantly, but he couldn't ignore the temptation of a shower. He was starting to think that Hikaru was right, or at least, going to be right. If he didn't take a shower soon, he WAS going to stink. And the sensei was right, the bruises mottled the skin around his ribcage, especially at his sides and though the couch was soft, he was already feeling sore.  
  
Later, as he sat on a little plastic stool with his left leg wrapped and propped on another stool away from him, he was starting to reconsider the wisdom of his decision. He was, quite effectively, naked except for a small towel around his waist. The sensei had borrowed his shorts and a T-shirt and they fitted him quite nicely as the two of them were relatively the same size, Takashi being a little broader in the shoulders than Kyo. What made Kyo uneasy was that he quite liked it. He liked the feeling of Takashi's hands, firm yet tenderly soft, especially over his bruises and cuts; soaping his back, shampooing his hair. . . he had never, been so intimately touched like this before, not even with Nanako and the fact that it was the sensei who was the first to do so. . .was. . .  
  
Some of his friends had teased him about Nanako when they had first started dating. He hadn't minded their teasing at first but he had gotten quite angry when they implied that Kyo must be enjoying her bedroom favours also. Nanako was undeniably one of the sexiest girls in school, she must be damn good in bed too, right? They had quickly stopped though, when Kyo had suggested, quite mildly actually, that should they again make such remarks, they'd be doing it over the point of a shinai.  
  
Was it really so necessary that the minute you're a couple, you're supposed to jump into each other's pants also? What about all those stuff about getting to know your partner as much as possible, learning about each other, caring about each other. . . So he was probably the oldest male virgin in the school, so sue him.  
  
They didn't really talk much, Kyo and Takashi, as the sensei washed him up. There really wasn't any need to. That's what he liked about the sensei. That, and the fact that he was damn good with his hands. Kyo was getting drowsy again and his mind wandered as Takashi poured warm water, sluicing off the suds.  
  
No, he had never before been touched so intimately like this. . .not even Nanako. . .or had he? He seemed to remember gentle hands. Pale and delicate. Hands that were just as warm, just as caring, just as gentle as Takashi's as they too, washed his body and flicking soap suds playfully on his nose. . .  
  
Yes, he remembers now. . .his mother. . .when he was small, very small. . .9 years old, perhaps? His mother. A beautiful woman with long hair, black as midnight. Eyes a deep mysterious brown. She had such beautiful hands. . .  
  
With a gasp, Kyo's eyes snapped open, his breathing coming in painful bursts as he forced the memories back, back to the farthest reaches where he can't see them or feel them again. His hands trembled and the warm water suddenly felt cold as ice. He shivered and realized with a start that Takashi had embraced him from behind, not even caring that he was getting his clothes wet.  
  
"It's okay, shh," Takashi whispered. "You just dozed off for a minute there. Everything's all right. Shh." Takashi went on to whisper soothingly, his arms still locked in that embrace and Kyo allowed those words to seep into him, driving away the chill and fear. After a minute, his trembling subsided and Takashi quickly wrapped him in a large, fluffy bathrobe.  
  
The sensei didn't say anything as he helped Kyo into a pair of T-shirt and shorts. He took a moment to change out of his own wet clothes and pushing Kyo down in a chair, toweled dry his hair. Still he didn't say a word.  
  
They had their dinner then; a lasagna, just as Takashi had promised earlier. After the third bite or so, Kyo finally broke the silence.  
  
"You're not going to ask what happened?" His voice was quiet but his words carried over the table and stopped the fork that was poised to deliver a bite.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Takashi asked gently. He lowered his fork, and gave a light, green-eyed stare, looking directly into Kyo's pale baby blues.  
  
His eyes fell on his plate and Kyo toyed absently with his pasta, twirling a gooey string of cheese. "I've never even told Hikaru about. . .it. Never told anyone about it," he muttered the last few words. Silence again lay on the room, not expectant, not heavy, just the silence that you get when there are no words to be said and there are no words that should be said.  
  
The clink of stainless steel against porcelain brought Kyo out of his reverie and he glanced over to the sensei. Takashi chewed on a bite of lasagna thoughtfully. Swallowing, he threw a smile at the boy.  
  
"Ne, Kyo-chan. You're my friend right?"  
  
Kyo blinked. "Of course."  
  
"And am I your friend?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
Takashi grinned then. "So there's no problem is there? If you ever want to talk about anything, then I'm always willing to lend a ready ear."  
  
Simple words, what a friend would say to another. But these are not words mouthed in platitude, Kyo could tell. A tone of complete seriousness vibrated behind it and Kyo knew that Takashi meant every word he said.  
  
"Thank you." It was heartfelt thanks that he gave. That and gratitude that the sensei did not see the need to press him to talk about it. They passed the rest of dinner in aimless small talk and before Kyo knew it, he was nodding over his plate and a well-timed save from Takashi saved him from going face first into it.  
  
"Right, off to bed we go!" announced Takashi cheerfully.  
  
Why, Kyo wondered silently, did he have to blush?  
  
* * *  
  
WEBSTER was much possessed by death  
  
And saw the skull beneath the skin;  
  
And breastless creatures under ground  
  
Leaned backward with a lipless grin.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing, Takashi?"  
  
He looked up from the armchair he had been prepared to move to Kyo's bedside. A lock of hair fell into his eyes and with absent fingers, brushed it out. His glasses had been abandoned earlier, when he had given Kyo his bath and he had not bothered to put it back on. It was mostly an affectation anyway; he only needed them for reading but force of habit had kept them on usually. Somehow, he felt that it made people take him more seriously as a doctor. But it didn't seem to work with school girls though. . .Perhaps thicker glasses would work?  
  
"I'm going to watch over you, that's what. I need to make sure that your head injury is not getting worse."  
  
The boy threw him a disbelieving grin. "You're going to spend the whole night in that chair? It may be comfortable but give it a few hours and you'll be as sore as I am, and without the beating too," Kyo predicted cheerfully. He had burrowed himself beneath the covers and a mop of black hair and twinkling blue eyes peeped over the top of the blankets. It was an adorable look and Takashi had to stop himself from going over and placing a kiss on that mouth that was still grinning impudently.  
  
"I'm not going to take any chances," he said instead and turned back his rather distracted attention to the chair.  
  
"Why don't you sleep with me then?"  
  
Takashi was thankful that he had yet to lift up the heavy wooden legs of the chair. Otherwise, he'd be dropping it on his foot in total surprise. He gave Kyo a questioning look. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! You've done more than enough for me. It's the least I can do to make sure you don't wake up tomorrow with a cramp."  
  
~If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?~  
  
~If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand, at all?~  
  
The bedcovers felt cool as he slid inside. Cool and comfortable. Kyo had turned on his side to face him and even in the dark, Takashi could sense the impish grin on the young boy's face.  
  
"I'll bet Hikki would go crazy if she can see us like this," Kyo laughed softly. The barest space of a few inches separated them and Takashi could feel the heat of Kyo's body, a deliciously good feeling like warm sake on a cold winter's day.  
  
"Not just Hikki. The whole *school* would probably go crazy if they see us like this. The most popular boy in school in bed with the school doctor," Takashi teased.  
  
"Yeah," Kyo giggled. "Crazy with jealousy that I get to spend the night with the handsomest doctor this side of Japan, that's what."  
  
"Please Kyo, you're making me blush."  
  
Kyo just gave another giggle and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Oyasumi, sensei."  
  
"Oyasumi, Kyo-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
It was around 3 a.m. and Takashi was starting to feel like an idiot. He had been wide awake since. . .since. . .since Kyo fell asleep, that's why. While he did intend to sleep for, say, a couple of hours, then check on Kyo, then sleep again, he had, in fact, not slept at all.  
  
Kyo is even more beautiful when he's asleep, Takashi thought fondly to himself. When awake, the boy's face was a study of perfection; that jet- black hair a sharp contrast to the pale skin that somehow never seem to darken no matter how long he spent under the sun, the aquiline nose, a mouth that was always curved in a ready smile. But it was when he was asleep that the real Kyo showed himself. Eyes closed in peaceful slumber, his whole face took on a look of utter relaxation, free from the façade he puts on in the morning. Oh, he was good at it, at maintaining that look of calm, studied kindness and he was not saying that Kyo was the total opposite. It's just that no matter what he felt inside, THAT was the face he always presented to the outside world. Kyo showed no hint of what really goes on in that mind or heart of his. Sometimes, it made him want to scream in frustration.  
  
And there was the way he slept. Takashi was amused to find that Kyo slept like that; all curled up into himself like a baby in the womb. He watched with fond eyes as the boy's breathing deepened and he cupped a hand against that pale cheek. Even in his sleep, Kyo rubbed absently against his palm and Takashi felt a little shudder of delight run through him.  
  
Yes, Kyo was beautiful. Perfect in every way. Perfect even in his imperfections.  
  
I've never felt like this for anyone before, Takashi realized with a start. He had never fallen so hard for anyone. This hard and this fast. And with someone that was nearly half his age on top of that. It did not bother him that they were both guys. He had been gay for as long as he could remember. Ever since he started getting sexually aware of the people around him so it was easy for him to recognize the feelings he had for the sleeping boy. He had felt them ever since he first laid eyes on him. It had taken him quite an amount of control to put on his 'doctor's face' and not scare Kyo off. For Takashi knew without a doubt that Kyo was NOT gay. And during their talk together, his hopes had been dashed when Kyo had announced quite firmly that he wasn't even bisexual.  
  
He had been sorely disappointed.  
  
In all of his 26 years of age, he had been in two serious relationships, both with guys of course and both had never gotten anywhere remotely satisfying. On the emotional plane that is. He had been alone for more than a year after his last relationship and had resigned himself to the fate of not finding anyone anytime soon. So it had given him quite a bit of a shock to feel like this, with a student in his own school on top of that. Kyo had connected with him in a way that went even deeper than friendship. Deeper even, Takashi knew without a doubt, than the bond Kyo shared with Hikaru and he had been quietly, completely, blown away.  
  
Kyo was everything that he had dreamt of in a life partner. Someone who understood him without words. Someone who accepts him for him and not just another pretty face.  
  
I am. . .in love with him.  
  
Am I really?  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes.  
  
I love him since the first time I met him.  
  
But how can you know for sure? How can you tell that this is really love?  
  
I don't.  
  
All I know is this; that I love him.  
  
And he doesn't love me.  
  
It hurts, realizing that. That Kyo doesn't love him the way he does for Kyo. Oh, there is that love shared between special friends, but no more than that. He was sure of it. But there were times. . .times when he felt a spark of hope that Kyo felt more than friendship. Times when the looks he gave him hinted at something deeper.  
  
He had never told Kyo or Hikaru that he was gay. He didn't want to scare Kyo off. He had seen the way the girls at school vied for Kyo's attention and it had made the boy uncomfortable. So he had shown no hints at all of the affection he really felt inside. He didn't want Kyo to run away from him, so he strived to be the best friend that Kyo could have.  
  
It should be enough right? That if he couldn't have Kyo, he could at least be a friend. Better to have loved and lost. . .  
  
He tried believing that. He really does.  
  
~I never know what the future brings but I know you're here with me now~  
  
It still hurts though.  
  
A whimper broke the stillness of the room. Surprised, Takashi pulled back the palm that was still cupping Kyo's cheek in a sharp jerk. Did Kyo realize what he did?  
  
"Kyo?" he whispered.  
  
Another whimper cracked the air and the boy curled even more tightly into himself. A fine trembling appeared to have taken over his body, Takashi could tell from the mere inches that separated them and he felt alarm clutching tight in his chest. He quickly scooted up on the bed and leaned over Kyo, his shadow falling over him and throwing the boy into deeper darkness. Takashi cursed the lack of vision and flipped on a bedside light.  
  
Soft, amber glow revealed a beautiful face, pale and painted with cuts and scratches, but all the more beautiful for it, twisting in a grimace of pain. Had his injuries gotten worse? Did they miss something during his examination? Again he cursed, this time, the laxity that might have brought this about.  
  
He placed a cool palm on Kyo's forehead and was relieved to find that it wasn't burning with fever, yet, sweat was trickling down. The boy was distressed, but why?  
  
"Kyo?" Again he tried but the boy still remained oblivious to his call. Hands that had been relaxed in sleep clutched and twisted themselves in the bed sheets, imprisoning themselves in shackles of their own making. His bruised ribs seemed to be ignored as he hugged himself tighter. Dry sobs had started to wrack his body, sending shuddering breaths exhaled between pale lips.  
  
Kyo was having a nightmare.  
  
It comforted him that it wasn't an injury overlooked, but the realization brought fresh worries. He had seen his fair share of patients suffering from nightmares but he had never seen a reaction so severe. What scared him were the sobs. The tearless sobs. Wordless and voiceless. Just shuddering gasps. He reached out, tried to stop the flailing arms but Kyo struggled harder.  
  
"Kyo, wake up. Please, wake up. It's just a nightmare. That's all. Just a nightmare. It isn't real. Wake up."  
  
He tried to inject calmness into his tone, trying to bring Kyo back to awareness. If anything, the silent struggles grew wilder. Eyes closed in previous slumber snapped open but they stared unseeing ahead and Takashi knew that Kyo was still trapped in his nightmare. What nightmare? What is it that had such a fierce hold on the boy? Muttering an apology in advance to Kyo, Takashi leaned forward, trapping the boy's legs underneath his own while trying his best to avoid his left ankle. He snaked his arms around Kyo's heaving torso, capturing the boy's thrashing arms. He rolled over on his back, bringing Kyo with him, and pressed the boy's cheek against his chest. A minute of silent struggle went on.  
  
/A steady beating. Cutting through the roar of the flames, the bubbling gasps./  
  
The thrashing died down to spasmodic jerks, his harsh breathing lessened somewhat and Takashi relaxed his grip. He brought his hands up and rubbed them soothingly against Kyo's back.  
  
"Shh, that's right. It's all right."  
  
/A heartbeat. Calm, steady, comforting. He wasn't alone then./  
  
And then even the gasps died down and Kyo lay quiet in his arms. He went on rubbing the boy's back, still murmuring the words, telling him that it's okay. He's here. He'll always be here.  
  
/It's all right. Everything's going to be all right. I'll never leave you./  
  
Takashi knew the instant Kyo came awake. A silent awareness had seeped into his body and a hand clutched at the fabric of his T-shirt.  
  
"Takashi."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
They let a few minutes pass by in silence until Takashi broke it, hugging Kyo briefly. "Want some hot chocolate?"  
  
Kyo tried to speak, and found the need to clear his throat first. "Yeah," he managed to say after a few tries, his voice still a bit hoarse. "I'd like that."  
  
Takashi took the unresisting boy by the arm, propping his against a firm shoulder and helped him to sit on the couch. He took the afghan draped over the back and blanketed his shoulders with it. Kyo gave him a grateful smile and tugged the warm wool closer. They didn't say anything as the kettle was heated and a shrill whistle pierced the air. Takashi took the cheerfully bubbling kettle off the stove and poured it into 2 ready mugs. As an afterthought, he added extra milk to Kyo's and carefully carried the steaming mugs over to him.  
  
The chocolate was still too hot to drink so Kyo cradled the mug between his hands, his fingers curling over the smooth porcelain. Takashi too was nursing his own mug and tried a tentative sip. He immediately burned his tongue and he winced.  
  
"Ouch. It's still too hot. Be careful Kyo," he warned the silent boy.  
  
Did you ever notice that the most inconspicuous sound could sound the loudest in total silence? Takashi never really noticed the ticking clock, a silver gray metal piece hanging on the wall above the tv, except to tell the time of course. But tonight, in the dead hours of morning, the ticking sounded like a giant heartbeat, beating and beating away.  
  
A clink of porcelain on glass showed that Kyo had put down his mug on the coffee table, still untouched as yet. Takashi mimicked him and turned slightly to face the boy, sinking a little deeper in the couch as he shifted his weight. Without warning, Kyo flew into his waiting arms.  
  
He didn't cry, still. He seemed content to just let himself be cradled protectively in the circle of Takashi's arms. His hands, still warm from the mug, lay palms down on his chest and his forehead rested underneath his chin, his breath feathering lightly over the skin bared by the round neck collar of Takashi's t-shirt. Eyes, hazel green flecked with gold, closed in silent contentment as he held the boy.  
  
How long they stayed like that, Takashi didn't know, but all of a sudden, he realized that somehow, he was now lying on his back, his head pillowed against the armrest and Kyo lying on top of him, his legs falling between his own. Takashi was thankful that the couch was long enough and big enough to accommodate the both of them comfortably. His chin was resting on silky black hair and he relished the feeling. A hand detached itself from the embrace to stroke that inky jet silk and Kyo gave a sigh. The boy settled even deeper into the embrace.  
  
"Hikaru told you my parents died." Kyo's voice was soft, meant only to be heard within his protective circle and Takashi hugged the boy in response.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"But she didn't say how."  
  
"No, she didn't," Takashi agreed.  
  
"That's because I never told her how," Kyo admitted and again, he fell silent.  
  
After a few moments, "Do you want to talk about it now?" Takashi asked.  
  
Surprisingly, Kyo pulled himself from the embrace abruptly, and scooted away from him until he was at the other end of the couch. He tucked his knees under his chin, wincing slightly as his bruises was pulled afresh and stared resolutely ahead, his hands clasping his legs.  
  
"Kyo?" Takashi pulled himself into a sitting position and tried to draw nearer to Kyo. He stopped though, when Kyo flinched back from him. "Kyo?"  
  
"I killed my parents." His voice was dead, devoid of any emotion and for a moment, Takashi could only stare at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Dead eyes, as dead as the voice, faced him.  
  
"I killed my parents."  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo still refused to be touched so he could only look at him, the distance of mere inches feeling like thousands of miles. Though the eyes and voice was dead, the body itself quivered with suppressed emotions, the fine lines trembling in the dim light. He longed to reach out, to soothe those lines but Kyo needed to tell his story his way.  
  
"I was 10 years old. It was Christmas eve and for once, in a long time, my father was able to spend the holidays with me and my mom. He was always so very busy you see. Business and all that. But he always tried to make time with us.  
  
We didn't go anywhere special. We didn't need to. My dad and I got the tree earlier and my mom had made all the cookies herself. . .It was a beautiful tree," eyes closed briefly in remembrance.  
  
"Before we went to sleep, my mom made me promise to not go down to catch Santa Clause, 'cause then, how would he give me my presents? So I promised her I won't. And I didn't. I stayed in my bed, sleeping. It must have been around 4 a.m. when my mom and dad came into my room. I thought that they were going to let me see Santa after all," Kyo laughed softly. "Stupid, isn't it?" He wasn't waiting for an answer and Takashi didn't give him one.  
  
"But they weren't there for presents or Santa. They came to take me away. See," Kyo's eyes were earnest, trying to convince him. Convince him of what?  
  
"See, the house was on fire."  
  
He drew in a soft gasp and without thinking, a hand reached out, to give comfort perhaps but Kyo ignored it and went on, eyes still earnestly blue and voice so totally dead.  
  
"I didn't know how it happened, still don't till today. The police and firefighters couldn't say how it started. All I know then was that it was so hot. So very hot. We tried to get out but by that time, the fire had spread to the third floor where we were and we couldn't get down using the stairs. We couldn't even get back to my parents' bedroom; the floor had caved in just by my bedroom door.  
  
We were trapped and we couldn't get out.  
  
My dad wanted to do that rope thing, you know, like you see in the movies when they tried to escape using bed sheets tied together? But it wasn't enough. I had just moved into that room so a lot of my stuff wasn't in there yet.  
  
My mom didn't cry," Kyo added thoughtfully. "I did though, but she said everything was going to be okay, so I tried to stop. We were standing by the window, trying to breathe when we heard something exploded in the floor beneath us. The floor was cracking, so was the wall beneath the window.  
  
But where could we run to? In front of us was the fire and behind us. . .was nothing. So my mom picked me up, hugged me tight, and my dad hugged us both.  
  
I've always liked hugging them. But this time, it hurts. They were hugging me too hard.  
  
And then, we fell.  
  
Out of the window. Fell like a stone. From the third storey too." A giggle escaped Kyo and he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"My dad was quite cool. There we were, falling like a sack of potatoes and I could feel my dad twisting like a cat until he was beneath us.  
  
My dad was beneath me when we hit the ground. Then it was my mom. Then my dad. Then my mom. Until all three of us were just lying there. They were still hugging me, crazy isn't it?"  
  
He couldn't stop giggling. They just escaped his mouth like the way the steam escaped a boiling kettle. He couldn't help it. He tried to stop but it just made the giggles all the harder to control.  
  
Takashi could only stare at him in shock, then in horror as the story unfolded. Losing your parents was one thing, but to lose them in such a way? He tried to say something but his mouth seemed glued shut. His whole body screamed with the pain that Kyo was radiating, radiating but refused to release. How could he have bottled it up inside like that for all these years? How could he have survived?  
  
Everything became clear then. Kyo hating hospitals, his need to drive himself to utter exhaustion every single day, the nightmares. . .  
  
When Kyo started giggling nonstop, he finally felt his limbs unlocking from their paralysis of shock and he moved without thinking. He pulled the boy into a rough embrace, burying the giggles against his chest and he stroked Kyo's hair, whispering.  
  
"Why won't you cry Kyo?"  
  
The giggles finally died down. "I can't." Kyo let out another small laugh. "I promised my mom I wouldn't. Why should I cry anyway? It was my fault. They died saving me. Stupid of them, really."  
  
His voice was muffled against his t-shirt but nevertheless, Takashi could hear the guilt, grief and hysteria bubbling up beneath. But the boy, the stupid stupid STUPID boy refused to let them out. God, how can Kyo let it eat away at himself like this?  
  
"It wasn't your fault," he said gruffly, shaking Kyo a bit. "Your parents died saving you, yes. And believe me when I say that if they had a choice, they would do it again and again. You didn't kill them. They made that choice. To protect you, their child. To think that you killed them would give their memories no honour!"  
  
Kyo pushed himself off, away from the embrace to glare furiously at him. "How would you know? How would you KNOW! IT WASN'T YOU! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE FALLING! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THEIR BONES BREAKING, HEAR THEM CHOKING ON THEIR OWN BLOOD! YOU DIDN'T HEAR! I STILL HEAR IT! EVERY NIGHT! EVERY NIGHT!"  
  
Oh dear god. The look of pain and near madness was more than he could bear. The pale blue eyes were bright, yet dry, the tears still refusing to fall. Kyo had pressed his hands against his ears, shrieking at him, shrieking at him about how he could still hear the crack, the snap, the gurgling. Why can't he drown the sound out? Why was he still hearing it? Make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
He grasped the boy's hands and pulled them away to cup the sides of the boy's pale face. The dry sobs went on but the shrieking had stopped. Instead, Kyo stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Eyes that had seen too much, too young.  
  
"You didn't kill them," he started, his voice gentle, his eyes looking deep into Kyo's. "They love you. They wanted you to LIVE. And they got their wish. All they did, was to protect their child. And you did nothing to be guilty about. Believe me."  
  
"How would you know?" Kyo asked, whispering, eyes locked to his. "How would you know?"  
  
"Because Kyo, I would have done the same thing."  
  
It was a moment locked in endless eternity. Hazel green drowning in pale sky blue and pale sky blue drowning in hazel green. Pale sky blue closed briefly and they opened again, shimmering brightly.  
  
"That's it," he whispered, a thumb rubbing gently over a cheek, trailing soft circles. "You can cry. It'll help."  
  
"I don't cry," Kyo answered, even as a tear fell to splash softly over the circling thumb. "I've never cried since that night."  
  
"There's a first time for everything, right?" he smiled.  
  
"I don't cry," Kyo stubbornly replied but the tears now fell freely.  
  
"I promise I won't tell a soul. Not even Hikaru," Takashi promised solemnly. To show just how serious he was, he crossed his heart and snapped his fingers twice. "See? I swear." He was rewarded with a shaky and somewhat wet smile and Kyo laughed, hiccupping a bit.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Kyo broke down then, crumpling in his embrace and he rocked the boy softly, crooning in his ear. The sobs were painful to hear, great, wracking sobs that tore through his frame and shook his whole body even as he hugged Kyo as tightly as he dared. Painful, but he was happy to hear it. The tears would heal. Not completely, but they would heal all the same. And maybe, someday, if Kyo would allow it, he can help heal it even more.  
  
For now, he was content to let the boy cry on his shoulder while his own tears fell like silent rain over the boy's head.  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?~  
  
~If you're for not me then why does my hand fit yours, this way?~  
  
~If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?~  
  
~If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand, at all?~  
  
~I never know what the future brings but I know you're here with me now~  
  
~We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:. . .minna. . .I nearly cried when I wrote the part about Kyo telling how his parents died. I'm serious. I didn't even know that it happened exactly that way. Seriously. I had the vague knowledge but as I typed, it all just flowed out and became clear. To sleep every night hearing your parents die again and again. . .makes it even more sadistic, isn't it, when you think about the time Akuma cursed him to dream that over and over again? And the fact that his parents died by fire and in the end, so did he?  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Okay, I definitely need some fluff for the next chapter to recover from this one. Oyasumi nasai, minna-san. 


	6. Chapter 6:Eggnogs & Hikaru

Sakusha-san, Poison-Ivy, Miss Misery, Shaynie: Thanks for your reviews and help! ^^  
  
Literary Eagle: Hey, that site you gave was a GREAT help. Thanks! ^^ Now I don't have to keep banging my head against a wall to come up with good names!  
  
A/N: I have to give thanks here to my friend (who, on reasons of security, shall remain anonymous!). She was a big help in structuring out the end of this chapter. She also helped me figure out how to end this story (yes, yes, Kyo would die, but I needed the right type of angst and torture you see ^^). When we did this chapter though. . . .ah, my friend is a big fan of Judith McNaught. You can tell that from the Christmas thing at the end. . . .we really enjoyed doing it though. . .you can tell by the shrieks and laughter coming from her room!  
  
Warning: Eggnog! Hikaru!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 6: Eggnogs and Hikaru  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A key turned softly in the lock. The door opened to reveal a young girl, perhaps 17 years old, chocolate brown hair tied back in a high ponytail and chocolate brown eyes twinkling brightly despite it being the ungodly hour of 8 a.m. in the morning. She barely made a sound as she toed off her shoes by the entrance and tiptoed into the living room. Her stockinged feet slid easily on the wooden floor and she stopped in mild surprise.  
  
The couch was empty, no one sleeping in it and the only evidence that it had been used at all was the afghan now lying in a sad crumple, draped over an armrest. Two mugs sat on the coffee table, their contents half full with congealed chocolate.  
  
Ahh.  
  
She tapped a wondering finger to her chin thoughtfully. Now, his apartment has only one bedroom. With a big bed. So, if the sensei wasn't sleeping on the couch, where, oh where could he be sleeping? Hmm. . .interesting. The still twinkling eyes, with the sparkles perhaps sparkling a BIT too bright for anyone's peace of mind, zoomed in to the corridor that led to the bedroom. The door to the said room was closed.  
  
Curiouser and curiouser.  
  
She didn't tiptoe, no need to since the door was closed, but she still tread gingerly, adding a little skip to every third step. A careful hand closed over a cool metal door knob and twisted it open. It turned easily under her hand and she pushed the door open. She was thankful that Kyo kept up his apartment's maintenance. The hinges didn't even squeak as the door swung back silently.  
  
The room was dim and she took a moment to adjust her eyes to the lack of lightt. The blinds had been closed but not drawn fully, half slits of sunlight falling on the floor. The blankets had been pushed down, crumpled and sad like the afghan, for no one was using it. The bed's occupants didn't seem to need it as they lay in peaceful and ignorant slumber.  
  
She needed to be very very careful here. She didn't want to wake them up after all. They looked like they needed their rest. . .really. Like a wraith, she glided over to the foot of the bed and stared in delighted surprise at the sight that greeted her.  
  
Takashi was lying on his back, head turned to the side. His hand was cradled protectively around Kyo who was nestling in the crook of his arm, head resting against the sensei's chest. His arm and leg was lying on top of the sensei, hugging the man like a giant teddy bear. Before she could enjoy it fully though, she had to stop and consider the looks on their faces.  
  
They both looked. . .ravaged. Their faces were pale, especially Kyo's and they both looked as though they had been crying. But despite that, their expressions as they slept were peaceful, content even and she smiled. They had been through something heavy last night. What it was, she could not really guess, but it seemed to have worked out the way she would have wanted it to, so all the better.  
  
How long she stared at them, she wasn't really sure. She had gotten to her knees, her elbows propped up on the bed and her chin cradled on her hands. Finally, one of her plans had gotten some real results! It may not be the kind of action she looking for exactly but it was a step in the right direction. The sun, rising slowly as it was wont to do in the morning, moved the bars of light across the carpeted floor. As she continued her unashamed ogling, they traveled first up the side of the bed, and ponderously, fell on top of the sleeping couple. A particular shaft fell across Kyo's face and he gave a low moan of displeasure. In response, the sensei shifted in his sleep, turning slightly towards Kyo so that his body obscured the light and Kyo snuggled deeper into their embrace.  
  
Oh! Oh! That was so. . . .CUTE!!!!  
  
She slapped a hand to her mouth, trying to control her giggles. This moment was too good! It should be captured forever in timeless memory! But how? A frown marred her smooth brow as she pondered her dilemma.  
  
Wait. A hand patted the pocket of her jeans. She still had her camera in it. She had taken it to yesterday's game, wanting to get some pictures of Kyo and she still had a lot of shots left (She had been too pissed by Ratetsu to take much pictures). The pose they were in could see her making hundreds, perhaps thousands of yen in profit should she distribute it in school! Think of the potential market waiting to be tapped! She could see it now! Headlines screaming across the front page of their school paper: Kyo & The Sensei In Bed! Aaah! Beautiful!  
  
Chotto matte.  
  
Kyo would kill her if that happens. So would Takashi in fact. Oh damn. But this was too good of a photo op to miss! They should understand that! Don't people know how hard it is getting the right pose, the right angle, the right light for the perfect picture? Why can't they understand???!!!!  
  
It's really funny actually, how over in a certain land of the dead, called by a particularly familiar name of Meifu, two people were doing just that; discussing the merits of photo marketing. . .  
  
"C'mon, Tera-chan!" Wakaba urged her steaming partner. "Think of the profit that we could make! People would be lining up all over JuuOhCho to get these pictures! We could charge them ¥3000 per picture and they'd buy it! No questions asked!"  
  
Terazuma's eyes simply GLOWED red in displeasure. He hissed at his unrepentant partner. "No! How many times must I tell you? No no no! I thought you promised me to destroy those pictures!"  
  
His hand snapped out, trying to snatch the photos back but Wakaba, with that inherent instinct built in that was attuned to her shape-changing partner, was faster than he. The photos danced back out of reach and Terazuma had to stop himself from bumping into her. He needed to keep his wits about him. He couldn't risk changing into Kero-CHAN right now. If he did, he was pretty damn sure that Wakaba would go on ahead with her insane plan.  
  
His ears twitched as he stared balefully at the damning pictures. This was all Watari's fault! He should have know better than to eat the office doughnuts whenever the blond had on one of his insanely cheerful smirks, but that morning, he had been too hungry to care. He had ignored Tsuzuki as the purple-eyed man also took a doughnut and they had tactfully ignored each other as they bit into the fluffy morsels.  
  
It was after the third bite that Terazuma had felt the. . .wrongness. His surroundings seemed to have taken a rosy glow, a tint of pink outlining the doughnut in his hand and he stared at it in fascination.  
  
"Tera-chan?"  
  
He had turned slowly at the low call and found himself staring deep into amethyst eyes. He should have been annoyed at the affectionate mangle of his name by Tsuzuki but somehow, that time, he didn't care. In fact, he loved the sound of it. The doughnut fell from his hand and he was suddenly in the older man's arms, still staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"Tsuzuki." His voice was soft and breathy. He didn't even know he could make that kind of voice and he stared in wonder as the older man's breath caught in his throat. Why did he never notice how beautiful Tsuzuki was? The way those eyes glowed, the shirt that was always unbuttoned at the top, revealing a smooth slice of creamy white skin. . .  
  
Terazuma let out another low growl as he tried to suppress the nightmare. The photos had shown him and Tsuzuki locked in an. . .ardent embrace, nearly mouth to mouth. Watari was SO going to die. AGAIN.  
  
"You know, that new camera of mine was a real good investment," Wakaba pursed her lips thoughtfully. The morning of the incident, she had just gotten her brand new camera and she had wanted to test it out. She couldn't help it if such a golden opportunity had presented itself right in front of her eyes, could she? The marvelous thing about her new camera was that they could take up to 5 pictures in under 3 seconds and she hadn't been disappointed.  
  
The pictures showed, from one frame to another, Terazuma mouthing the words 'ai-shi-te-ru'.  
  
"Just think about it," she insisted. "With the profits we could make, you'd be able to pay off all the damages you did in no time at all! Ne, Tera- chan?"  
  
Oops, wrong word to use. Seeing Kero taking over his master's body completely, Wakaba quickly ran off, the pictures tucked safely away and scurried to the staff room. She had left her ofudas on her desk. Considering the rage Tera-chan was in, he might reconsider her offer after all when he recovered and took in the damage.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the land of living, also called by a particularly familiar name of Chijou. . .  
  
No, she thought sadly to herself. She won't be able to sell the pictures in school. She WAS their friend. . . But still, that doesn't mean that she couldn't take ANY pictures at all. . .  
  
Forgive me Kyo, she apologized silently, not caring that it wasn't really sincere in the first place. She took out the little camera and it took her some moments to get the right angle. Satisfied, she poised herself for the first shot. Her finger hovered over the button and before she pressed down on it, she let another giggle escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo was perhaps, having the best sleep in his life, ever. He was just floating in an island of darkness, safe and warm and the only sound he could hear was the steady beating of a heart, telling him he wasn't alone. Safe and warm. It ought to be made illegal, having such a good sleep like this, his subconscious wondered even as he drifted. Something had happened the night before that had made this ecstasy possible, he remembered, but what was it exactly?  
  
Something to do with Takashi and his parents. . .  
  
His parents. He winced inwardly as the memories surfaced briefly but that was all they did. Barely stirring up a ripple in his darkness, they sank back out of sight and he gave a soundless sigh of relief. Yes, Takashi had helped him. That was why he could sleep now. Sleep the sleep of peace. He really ought to think up of a way to thank the sensei when he wakes up later. . .  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
Huh?  
  
What an odd sound. . .it didn't fit in with his surroundings and regretfully, he let the oddness pull him back to the land of consciousness. The darkness morphed from deep black, to hazy gray to blurry white. He was vaguely aware that he was hugging what may be the best teddy bear anyone had ever given him (and there were plenty, I assure you. Somehow, girls always feel the need to give him one as a present) and he hugged it tighter. The teddy bear was so nicely warm and cuddly. . .quite large too. The teddy bear shifted in his grasp to snuggle closer to him and he let out a purr of satisfaction.  
  
Wait. Teddy bears can't move on their own.  
  
And what was that flashing that pierced his blurred gaze every few seconds?  
  
Clickflash. Clickflash. Clickflash.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Wow, his teddy bear had a very sexy morning voice, Kyo thought distractedly. It was husky with sleep and vibrated with a timbre that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Eh?  
  
He forced his eyes to come in focus and the first thing they saw was an equally vague looking hazel green orbs, swimming with flecks of gold.  
  
Ah. Soccer. Hospital. Takashi. Apartment. Takashi. Shower. Takashi. Sleep. Nightmare. Parents. Takashi. Nice sleep. Takashi.  
  
Kyo was quite proud, for a brief and irrational moment, that it took him only ten seconds to process all that.  
  
Oh dear. His teddy bear turned out to be Takashi. Right. Should not blush. First, untangle arms. Oh, legs too.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyo-chan."  
  
"Ohayo, sensei." Don't blush, dammit! And don't stammer!  
  
"Did something wake you up too?"  
  
"Kind off. I thought I heard some clicking."  
  
"And saw some flashing lights?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Like a . . ."  
  
"Camera. . ."  
  
"Oh god," the both of them chorused. "Hikaru."  
  
As one, they turned their heads sharply and sure enough, a chortling Hikaru stood at the foot of the bed, a camera in one hand.  
  
"Dammit," she giggled. "I ran out of film!"  
  
They could only stare in dumbfounded shock as she fell on the bed and broke into peals of laughter.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You could at least have woken us up, Hikki," Kyo reprimanded the smiling girl. The both of them were sitting on the couch, as Takashi bustled about in the kitchen making breakfast. Kyo and Hikaru had both offered to help him but the sensei had turned them down firmly. The smell of freshly brewing coffee hung in the air, along with the smell of pancakes. In response, Kyo's stomach gave a low grumble of complaint.  
  
Another giggle. "What, and miss that great opportunity?" Hikaru arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Don't worry, I won't show them to anyone," she promised.  
  
Kyo sighed. He knew better than to try wrestling the camera away from her. She had wicked tickling fingers and Kyo never could win in a wrestling match with her. He winced as his bruises complained and he sat up a bit straighter on the couch.  
  
"Something happened last night." There was no enquiring tone in her voice, just a statement asking for confirmation. Kyo had to marvel at how perceptive Hikaru was.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Aa. We had. . .a talk. He helped me work something out. Something that's. . ."  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Hikaru interrupted him gently. "Even though we've been friends for a long time, I always knew that there was something you weren't telling me. I didn't want to pressure you and I'm happy that you could share it with Takashi." Her hand covered his and gave a brief squeeze.  
  
"You're not angry. . ." Kyo said slowly even as he squeezed back the reassuring hand.  
  
Hikaru shrugged and threw him a bright smile. "You are my bestest friend in the whole world, Kyo-chan, but I knew from the start that I couldn't be everything for you. I'm glad Takashi could. He's perfect for you, you know."  
  
"Are you going to start again on the whole plastic ruler thing?" Kyo asked warily.  
  
Hikaru ignored him and went on. "You like him."  
  
It took him several moments before he could answer her and privately, he wondered why it took him so long. "Yes. I do."  
  
"As. . ?"  
  
The sound of clicking utensils and the soft hiss of batter cooking filled the silence that yawned between them. His gaze fell on the sensei who had his back to them, humming a little song as he worked and Kyo couldn't help the smile.  
  
"I have no idea," he admitted softly. "He's as special to me as you are, Hikki. But there's something else. I'm just not sure what."  
  
Kyo felt Hikaru's warm fingers pulling his chin gently as he turned his face to her obediently. She was smiling, a soft smile of happiness tinged slightly with. . .regret? She drew nearer and instinctively, Kyo lowered his head and she placed a kiss on his brow.  
  
"You are one lucky boy, Shiozaki Kyo, to have such great people like me and Takashi to like you," she announced solemnly.  
  
"Very lucky," he smiled back.  
  
"And if you like him the way I think you do. . .then he's the luckiest guy on earth."  
  
His eyes wandered back to the sensei and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I'm the lucky one, I think," he whispered. Whether Hikaru heard him or not, he didn't know.  
  
* * *  
  
For once, Kyo actually looked forward to Christmas, ever since. . .well, you know. He spent the last few days to it walking around town with Takashi, Hikaru and sometimes, joined by Kenji also as they took in the decorations put up, the people rushing to finish their Christmas shopping or just enjoying the feel of fresh snow falling and tickling their faces. Kyo and Takashi were perhaps, spending a lot more time together lately, but then, it's only natural isn't it? Sharing something so deep, personal or profound as they had that night a few weeks back would make anyone get closer.  
  
Kyo now was able to walk around with barely a limp, his ankle healing nicely under the sensei's tender care, as were his bruises. Rather regretfully, it meant that the sensei no longer had to help him with his bathing. . .Winter blues, Kyo told himself firmly. It must be due to winter blues. Winter blues was making him think things like that. What the hell did that little voice in his head meant when it announced that it was regretful the sensei can't see him in the buff anymore?  
  
Winter blues. Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it someday.  
  
Do you realize, the voice piped up again, how absolutely ridiculous your line of reasoning is?  
  
Whatever.  
  
Yeah, sure. It's winter blues also that has the sensei sleeping over at your place at LEAST three times a week. Hell, the way things are going, you might as well ask the sensei to move in with you! Winter blues my foot!  
  
Hey, Kyo protested silently, it's just something that we agreed on without even discussing about it! It's not as though I beg the man to!  
  
So you're saying that you don't mind if the sensei stops sleeping over? That you're okay with just seeing him in school?  
  
I didn't say that.  
  
So what were you saying?  
  
. . . . . . . . . .oh, shut up.  
  
He was having one-sided arguments with himself. Right. He fixed a frown on the lemon meringue pie he was making for desert that night, his fork pressed down a bit too hard on the crust and a slice of dough fell on the counter. Lemon meringue pie for desert, he sighed silently. It had been ages that he took that much trouble over his dinner. But ever since the sensei spent a lot of his time here, Kyo found himself spending more and more time in the kitchen, whipping up the best meals that he could tempt the older man with. Takashi had laughingly pointed out one day that if he kept this up, he'd be as fat as Santa by the time Christmas came around.  
  
He glanced over at the small calendar stuck on the fridge. Two more days to the 25th. For once, he wasn't going to spend Christmas night alone. The years before, Hikaru had always had him over for a Christmas lunch at her house and he enjoyed it fully. But when night fell, it was always to an empty apartment that he came home to. He never did take up Hikki's parents' offer to sleep over at their place.  
  
But this year, there was no reason for him to angst about it! He smiled as he recalled again the conversation he had a couple of weeks back with Takashi.  
  
"Hey Kyo?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kyo looked up from the crossword puzzle he was attempting in that day's paper. It was lunchtime and as usual, he was on the couch, in the infirmary with the sensei who, as habit dictates it, was sitting by his side, doing his own puzzle. It was something of a game to them, who could finish the puzzles first. That day also was one of the days that neither Hikki nor Kenji could join them as the both of them had archery practice. The district championships were coming up and their coach was putting them in practice any spare minute he could rustle up. The coach had nearly dragged him off too if it wasn't for the still conveniently wrapped ankle Kyo was sporting. That, and the death glare Takashi had given the man when he attempted to steal Kyo away.  
  
(Sometimes, Kyo would get a funny feeling that the only reason his ankle was still faithfully wrapped every day was to do just that; discourage anyone from getting him involved with any school activity. He had accused the sensei of that and the man had given him an innocent smile, batted his eyelashes and said. "What? Me?")  
  
"Are you doing anything special for Christmas?" Takashi asked. If Kyo didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Takashi was actually fidgeting, looking a bit nervous.  
  
He blinked. "No, never did do anything special. I don't really celebrate it, remember?"  
  
"Aa," Takashi winced, "gomen, didn't mean to."  
  
Kyo waved off the apology. "No need," he smiled. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go this year, 'cause my parents said they might be taking a holiday overseas for it. . .so I was wondering. . ." he drawled off meaningfully.  
  
Kyo couldn't help the smile that stole over his face. "You want to spend Christmas together? That'd be great! I'd love to!"  
  
"You sure?" Takashi asked, a slightly anxious look on his face. "I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want. . ."  
  
"Idiot," Kyo cheerfully announced. "Of course I want to."  
  
Takashi gave his own grin, any traces of nervousness or anxiety gone in the blink of an eye. "Yokatta! We'll have a real Christmas dinner, won't we? With Turkey and everything? And we can get Kenji and Hikaru to stop by; it'll be a nice change! And then we'll have pies and cakes and. . ."  
  
The sensei rattled on about what they needed for a proper dinner, eggnogs and all and has Kyo gotten all his presents ready? He had, except for Hikki's, he was still deciding on whether to buy her a camera (bad choice, the damage that she could do with one is beyond cosmic proportions) or get her that outfit she had been ogling over in the window display at her favourite shop. Kyo let him talk on; he was getting that funny feeling again that he just had been had by the sensei.  
  
"Your parents aren't going anywhere this year, are they."  
  
The sensei stopped his recitations to give Kyo a wounded look. "Would I lie to you, Kyo-chan?"  
  
"You would, if you think you should," Kyo replied.  
  
"I'm not! And I won't! You hurt me with your accusations, Kyo-chan! You really do!"  
  
"Liar," Kyo answered with a perfectly straight face. "Have you been taking lessons from Hikki?"  
  
In reply, Takashi stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh, real mature, sensei," Kyo laughed. "Fine, fine, you're not lying."  
  
"Thank you," Takashi answered primly and then gave him a high wattage smile. "We'll have loads of fun, I promise you that!"  
  
"Good, oh, by the way, I finished my puzzle."  
  
Kyo laughed silently to himself as he popped the pie into the oven. He knew without a doubt that Takashi HAD lied about his parents going on a holiday by themselves. But he appreciated the thought all the same. It would be nice to have someone in the house during Christmas. The fact that it was Takashi made it all the sweeter.  
  
* * *  
  
Several strands of silky, chocolate brown hair fell into her eyes and she brushed them away impatiently. The ingredients lay spread out before her on the counter, including a half-full bottle of rum and whisky both she had gotten from her parents. A finger tapped the gleaming, tiled counter top thoughtfully. . .  
  
It was going to be a great Christmas dinner, she could tell that off straight away. The turkey would be ready in a few minutes, Kyo and Takashi having spent the better part of the day on it and the table was groaning with dishes of pies, cakes and sweets. Contrary to usual practice, they had not opened their presents that morning, rather, leaving them till after the dinner. Behind her, in the living room, Kyo and Takashi were having a wrestling match, the sensei intent on spraying the boy with the can of Silly String they had left over. Shrieks and giggles punched the air as the older man tickled Kyo mercilessly, the tactic taught by herself. Kyo let out a choked howl as Takashi hit a very vulnerable spot and promptly got himself covered all over with the sticky goo.  
  
"I'll get you for that sensei!" Kyo turned the tables back on him and before he knew it, the sensei was now the one lying on his back with a maniacally grinning Kyo bent on revenge sitting on him.  
  
"Truce! Truce!" he yelled in breathless laughter but Kyo ignored him, shaking the can suggestively.  
  
"Say uncle! C'mon, say it!"  
  
"Auntie! Auntie!"  
  
"Oh, you are so dead!"  
  
It pained her to not be able to catch that magical moment on film. It really did. But she had a more important mission at hand.  
  
She was in charge of making the eggnog.  
  
The eggs had been successfully separated lightly, firmly whisked with the sugar and she now fixed thoughtful eyes on the bottles of liquor. She was making eggnog for 16 servings, a bit much perhaps since there was only the three of them (Kenji had to follow his parents back to their hometown), but she was famous for her eggnog and she had no worries about it being unfinished.  
  
No, her quandary lay somewhere else.  
  
Kyo's and Takashi's relationship had progressed nicely, she had to admit that. But it wasn't going fast enough to suit her. Oh, sure, the sensei was frequently over at Kyo's place but he either slept on the couch or on a spare futon. Now, how on earth could you get any sort of intimacy progress with that much distance separating you? It was funny, and a bit painful, to her, catching the looks they frequently gave each other. The sensei had never said anything to her about his feelings for Kyo but Hikaru wasn't an idiot. Or blind.  
  
Now, Kyo MIGHT be an idiot. And blind.  
  
He still refused to admit anything and Hikaru knew, that it was her ultimate duty, nay, her holy obligation, to help her poor, destitute friend! She can't bear seeing him suffer like this any longer! Him, or the sensei!  
  
A fake tear fell fakely from the corner of an eye and she swiped it away dramatically, the gesture lost on the two who were now giggling together on the couch.  
  
Believe me, Kyo, sensei, she vowed silently. This is all for your own good.  
  
With that vow burning brightly in her heart, she took the two bottles of liquor and without further ado, dumped all of the contents in the mixture.  
  
-For a 16 serving eggnog, use only 1 cup of white rum and 3 cups of whisky-  
  
The two bottles were now empty, glinting innocently in the light of the setting sun and quietly, very quietly, she hid the empty bottles.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, that was a great dinner," Kyo smiled and patted his stomach happily. "I think I ate too much."  
  
Takashi groaned and sank deeper into the couch. "You think? I know I did."  
  
Hikaru seemed unaffected by the quantity she ate, instead, she sprang up from her seat and a moment later, came back carrying the bowl of eggnog carefully. She set the glass bowl on the coffee table gently and started to ladle some into glasses for the three of them. "C'mon, have some eggnog! They're delicious!"  
  
The two of them obediently took the proffered glasses and sipped the liquid delicately. A thoughtful pause filled the air and Hikaru waited with bated breath.  
  
"This is," Takashi began, a frown on his face, "this is. . . .really good."  
  
"Very," Kyo agreed. "Ne, aren't you having some, Hikki?"  
  
"Oh! Of course!" Smiling innocently, she took a glassful and sipped it slowly, barely tasting the eggnog. Instead, careful, crafty eyes peered over the rim of her cup as she measured out the progress of her experiment.  
  
The night deepened as talk and laughter filled the apartment. As more eggnog were consumed, so were the laughter given more and more freely, particularly by the boy and sensei. Bright, colorful wrapping papers lay torn and strewn around the living room as they exchanged gifts. Hikaru had simply squealed in happiness as she unwrapped the gift Kyo and Taka had shared for her. It was a digital camera.  
  
(Kyo had said it was a bad idea but since Hikaru loved taking pictures so much. . .and it IS Christmas. . . )  
  
But the biggest surprise of the night were the presents Kyo and Takashi exchanged. They had opened theirs at the same time and mouths dropped open in complete shock and delight. Each had given the other, identical jackets.  
  
Creamy, earthy-toned beige for Kyo and deep black for Takashi.  
  
"Wow," Kyo breathed softly. "Isn't that cool? We got each other the same gifts!"  
  
"Amazing," Takashi nodded solemnly. "Does that make us long-lost twins or something? Silent telepathic communication?"  
  
"Yeah. . .maybe you were abducted by aliens when we were small sensei?"  
  
"Uh-huh, that could be it."  
  
Hazel-green eyes met pale ice blue and after a second, both broke into gales of laughter. They fell back into the couch as they clutched their sides in hilarity, tears pricking their eyes.  
  
"Why do I find that so funny, sensei?"  
  
"I have no idea," Takashi giggled. "Oh, thank you, Hikki."  
  
Both Kyo and he took their refilled cups of eggnog and toasted each other.  
  
"To my long-lost twin!" Kyo announced, a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Hear, hear!"  
  
Before further silliness could ensue though, Hikaru quickly brought the second-phase of her plan in motion. She ran to the kitchen and brought back an empty bottle and set it down triumphantly on the coffee table, to Kyo and Takashi's bewildered surprise.  
  
"Let's play a game!" She said brightly. If Kyo and Takashi had any reikan abilites, as a certain shadow-wielding secretary did, they'd be running for their ofudas right now as a certain friend sprouted horns, a forked tail, cloven hooves and was waving a pitchfork maniacally in the background.  
  
/Said secretary tried to throw off the happily drunk Tsuzuki off of him to no avail. "Somebody needs their vitamins!" The purple-eyes shinigami sang out as a bottle of Tengu no Mai hung threateningly over a stubbornly closed mouth. "C'mon, say 'aah'!"  
  
"I am going to kill you, Tsuzuki!" was shrieked out instead.  
  
"Good enough!" was the reply and said secretary found himself choking for air as the bitter alcohol filled his mouth./  
  
As it is, they blinked and asked her, "What game?"  
  
"Spin the Bottle, of course!"  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"Yay!" Kyo cheered. "I never played it before!"  
  
Takashi scratched his head in drunk (not that he realized it) puzzlement. "Doesn't that involve-"  
  
"Kyo can go first!" Hikaru said brightly.  
  
"Yokatta! Er. . .what do I do?"  
  
"Just give the bottle a spin and see to whom it points to."  
  
"Oh, okay." Slightly unsteady fingers grasped the bottle and turned it on it side. At the approving glance from Hikaru, he gave the bottle a tentative spin.  
  
It was hypnotic, Kyo thought, the way the bottle winked and flashed as it spun around and around. There was a faint rattle and whirr and almost, he found himself leaning forward in anticipation as the bottle lost its momentum, spinning slower and slower. . . .  
  
And pointed right at the sensei.  
  
Who looked slightly alarmed.  
  
Hikaru, who had given the table the nudge it needed to make the bottle stop at the right direction, looked insanely gleeful. (But to them, she just looked a bit shocked and maybe a bit amused. Remember, they have no reikan as of now. . . .poor them. ^^)  
  
Kyo blinked. "So what do I do now?"  
  
Takashi cleared his throat nervously. "Er. . .you really don't know?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You have to kiss Takashi, that's what!"  
  
It was almost comical the way he slowly turned his head in complete and utter shock to stare at her. "What did you say?"  
  
"You. Have. To. Kiss. Takashi," she said, slowly, and carefully. "That's what Spin the Bottle is all about."  
  
"Oh," he said faintly, and turned back towards Takashi.  
  
Long moments were spent staring hesitantly at each other as silence yawned between them. They were sitting so close together that Kyo could smell the sensei's cologne; a light, spicy scent that tingled his skin. He could even feel the heat from his body, heat that was playing havoc on his brain. All it needed was a trigger. Something to start the chain-reaction. Something to make them break the paralysis they found themselves in.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Kyo leant forward. . . .  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wahahahahaha! Yes, that was evil of me to leave it there like that! And I love it! And I don't regret it! Muahahahahahaha! Expect some "action" in the upcoming chapter! Till then; cheerio! 


	7. Chapter 7:Kyo is a plastic ruler

A/N: Ah we're getting so close to the end of this arc, my friends. . .But the part which I KNOW you guys are dying for: The Scene Where Kyo & Taka Confess Their Undying Eternal Love & The Subsequent Lemon! Right? Right? I know I'm right. . . .ahahaha! don't worry, I've got the ending for this arc all planned out nice and proper. Then, it's off to the third arc for Kyo and Taka! Yea!!!  
  
Rinny: Are you still using your hidama email? I really need to talk to you! Urgent Kyo-Bashing info needs to be worked out!  
  
Warning: Minor Lemon! (Finally. :P )  
  
Note: All lines starting and ending with the symbol ' ~ ' means lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me, YnM's universe to Youko Matsushita-sama, and the song is still Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One". I suggest when we get to the final chapter of this arc, you either listen to the songs before, during or after reading it. Or all three in fact. It'll definitely get you in the right mood for the final chapter!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 7: Kyo is a plastic ruler  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sensei held himself perfectly still; like a deer caught in sudden headlights. Not a muscle moved, not an eyelid twitched as he ate up the mere distance between them, slowly, slowly. . . Takashi was half turned, facing him, his arms supporting him at his sides, sinking deep into the yielding cushions and fingers gripping the cream-toned fabric tightly, the weave probably leaving imprints on his palms. Kyo didn't feel particularly stable at the moment so he drew his legs up, crouching on his side of the couch, and like a big cat, stalked closer and closer until he was almost straddling the man.  
  
This close, he could make out every little detail on Takashi's face. The slight smattering of freckles dusting the bridge of his nose had added, making him look decidedly vulnerable, Kyo thought with some surprise. Lines of laughter etched faint prints at the corner of his eyes but it only made those green orbs twinkle the more brightly. But right now, those eyes looked a bit. . .what was the word? Apprehensive? Scared? A tiny bit hopeful?  
  
He didn't dare focus on the emotions flickering in those depths that might take this one and only chance away from him. Instead, he concentrated solely on that little ray of hope shining. He needed that, to bolster his courage. In all actuality, he didn't even realize that he HAD the courage to do this. Briefly, that voice in his mind wondered what exactly was it that Hikaru had put in the eggnog.  
  
What if, the voice asked again, a little lost-sounding, what if that hope he sees is merely a reflection of his own?  
  
He squashed that thought immediately. Ignoring all else; Hikaru, the soft carol music playing in the stereo, he let his body take over.  
  
His mouth hovered a bare inch over the sensei's, undecided though. Should he? Takashi answered for him when he himself closed the last gap and lips met lips.  
  
It was soft. So very soft. Almost ethereal. He wouldn't believe that this was happening if it wasn't really him there and then doing it. The both of them now froze, each wondering who will lead the dance. This time, Kyo took the initiative and gently, almost playfully, nipped the sensei's lower lips. The response he got was more than gratifying.  
  
It was, Kyo thought dazedly, the best kiss in his life. Ever. Was this how it's supposed to be like? If so, where did he went wrong with Nanako? Truth to tell, if it HAD been this good with her, he might have given in to the temptation to beat up the guy she cheated on him with. But no, Nanako was then. Now, all he wanted to concentrate on, to taste, to feel, was only Takashi. A chaste kiss it was, the both of them just meshing, plying, molding and tasting each other's lips but it was the best, most intoxicating kiss. A potent drug. Before long, Kyo found himself twining his fingers through strands of reddish-brown hair, trying to deepen the kiss. He felt the sensei slowly lying on his back, pulling him along and he happily followed.  
  
"Jingl-jingl-jingl-"  
  
No, ignore it, that little voice in his head said frantically. Ignore it! Just concentrate on this, only this! Nothing else. . .  
  
"Jingl-jingl-jingl-JINGL-JINGL-SKREE!!"  
  
They broke off their kiss with an almost violent wrench as the Christmas CD in the stereo screeched to a loud halt.  
  
* * *  
  
What happened just now?  
  
They stared at each other, blinking, looking almost confused and bewildered for a few seconds as the stereo stopped with a pathetic whimper. Kyo was straddling him, Takashi realized, while he himself was lying on the couch, looking up into dazed, light blue eyes. The boy's lips were bruised and swollen red, evidence that what he thought happened, really DID happened. A wondering finger touched his own lips and found them equally soft and equally tender.  
  
So it wasn't some drunken fantasy then.  
  
Yes, the eggnog was spiked more than normal eggnog would be, he realized in hindsight. Spiked liberally, if he had to guess about it. That would explain the whole. . .thing. Right? Or maybe he was just afraid to ask.  
  
Talking about eggnogs. . .  
  
"Hikki," Kyo said, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
"Aa," he nodded in response. "The eggnog. Do you drink Kyo?"  
  
He already knew the answer even before Kyo spoke. He shook his head slowly, "No, never. . .Hikaru?"  
  
Their questing eyes found an empty spot where she had been sitting only a few minutes ago. Empty, that is, save for a little note, pinned to the armchair, saying:  
  
'I forgot my mom asked me to tuck Maru-chan into bed tonight! Ja ne! ^^'  
  
Takashi couldn't believe his eyes. Or his mouth. Or his body. Or his skin. Or his hands. Or his-okay, he couldn't believe it. In retrospect, the whole thing simply smacked of the girl's plotting. He should have known that they couldn't trust her to do anything concerning cameras or liquor. He found himself staring fixedly at the note, wondering, or actually, wracking his brain trying to think up of an excuse, a reason, anything to explain the kiss just now.  
  
It was just the alcohol, Kyo. That's it. That was why we kissed. We were drunk. You weren't thinking straight and so was I. That's all so nothing to be worried about. You don't have to say anything and neither do I. We'll just forget about this and pretend that it never happened and we can go kill Hikaru tomorrow, okay?  
  
He opened his mouth to say this wonderful speech when all of a sudden, a warm weight fell against his chest. Black hair brushed against his still tender lips and he started in surprise.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
A soft snore answered him.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
Yare yare. . . .  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not a word.  
  
Not a single word.  
  
It's been, what? 3 months already? And not a single, goddammed ******* word. December passed by in a stately white haze while January came in with little fanfare to mark the new year. February was dull and March was simply annoying. Spring descended upon Josui like the plague. Sakuras were simply popping into bloom EVERYWHERE and birds were chirping, singing of love and life and carrying on like no tomorrow.  
  
Kyo was tempted to throw some sharp rocks at the annoying buggers.  
  
And maybe at all the couples walking around the school hand in hand too.  
  
Really, he grumbled silently, do they HAVE to walk around with such maddeningly, cloyingly, sweet, infatuated smiles all the time? What is it? Spring fever? Don't they appreciate the fact that SOME people are not THAT lucky and they, lucky ******** that they are, should cut us some slack?  
  
Not a single word.  
  
Deep breath. That's it. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep on breathing, that's the keyword.  
  
NOT A SINGL-!!!  
  
Breathe!  
  
He leant back against the wall, the grainy, rough concrete digging into the back of his shirt but he ignored the discomfort. He tugged his tie loose from their constricting choke and he unbuttoned his collar. A freshening breeze blew past the corner, bringing with it the sharp sweet smell of freshly cut grass and blooming flowers, tended lovingly by the school gardeners. Shouts and yells rang through the air as the track team practiced for the upcoming Spring Meet. He stayed in the shadows, looking at them with unseeing eyes as young bodies, gleaming with sweat and health pounded the track, their faces flushed with exertion and determination.  
  
Not a single word, he sighed silently. Fingers brushed his lips in remembrance as the Christmas incident played itself out in his mind again for what seemed the millionth time. He had woken up the next morning in his own bed, still in his jeans and sweater and had found the sensei cooking breakfast in the kitchen. All he said was, as he trundled into the kitchen, clutching his sore head, 'What do you want for breakfast Kyo? Pancakes or toast?'  
  
Did the man think he forgotten everything? That since this was the first time he had ever gotten drunk, he'd forget? Kyo didn't remember a thing so let's not bring it up. We'll pretend that nothing ever happened and we won't say a word.  
  
But then, coward that he is, he too, didn't say anything.  
  
Neither did Hikaru. But then, she had enough sense to realize that a certain strain now played in the background. It wasn't really obvious; it didn't mar their relationship in any way, but it was there. Faint, barely felt, but significant all the same. She had apologized to Kyo about the whole eggnog thing but Kyo had waved it off with a sigh. It doesn't matter, he had told her. What's done is done. And no, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
His birthday was coming up soon. His 18th birthday. On that day, the fourth of April, he will officially become an adult. Old enough to drink legally, old enough to drive, old enough to sleep with whomever he wants to. Though that last choice seems to not be particularly entertain-able now. Nope. What good was it, being of legal age to do all sorts of naughty stuff if you don't have anyone to share it with?  
  
Nights had been spent in restless slumber as the memory of that kiss played itself over and over. Nights he had spent thinking, 'what if'?  
  
/The crackle and snap of the fire seemed unnaturally hot. Maybe it's because he's right in the middle of them./  
  
A familiar figure ran on to the track field, white coat flapping in the wind as he ran to a cluster of girls by the side of the track. Kyo shaded his eyes to peer closer. It was Takashi. Automatically, he sidled deeper into the shadows until he turned the side of the building. He peered then, around the corner, and stared in rapt fascination as the sensei opened his first aid kit. A girl had injured herself it seemed, skinned her knee it looks like. Even from this distance Kyo could tell that Takashi was engaging her in small talk, taking her mind away from her injury as he cleaned and bandaged it efficiently. An easy smile crossed the face that was recalled every night and he felt something tug inside him.  
  
~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?~  
  
~If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?~  
  
Would Takashi be as gentle with him? As tender?  
  
You know he would. He can't be otherwise. It's not his way.  
  
Yes, but HOW gentle? How tender? Would it be more special, more caring? Or is he, in the end, just a friend?  
  
That thought rocked him for a bit and he paused to consider it. Why did the thought of being 'just a friend' hurt him so bad? Does this mean that he, Shiozaki Kyo, wants to take it further?  
  
~I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand~  
  
~If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?~  
  
~Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?~  
  
"Oh god," he groaned. "I am a plastic ruler."  
  
Long legs folded underneath him and he sat down on the concrete apron morosely. And all this time he had stubbornly insisted to Hikaru that he had no idea of what she was talking about. He wondered what Kenji would say if he found out about it. . . Hikaru, if he ever confessed so, would probably just roll around on the floor laughing at him.  
  
"Even if I AM a plastic ruler, it doesn't mean that he is," he wondered out loud.  
  
"Shiozaki-san?"  
  
A yelp, some surprised scrambling and settling down of ruffled fur later. . .  
  
"Ayame-san! You scared me!"  
  
A shy-looking girl, thick glasses with a slightly spotted complexion that was pale and wan from little time spent outdoors, mumbled her apology. Black shoes scuffed the grass in embarrassment as pale, washed out gray eyes blinked myopically. Her shoulder length, light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail like Hikki's, but where Hikki carried off that look like a healthy, bright 17 year old should, on Ayame, it never seemed to work. She was, Kyo winced inwardly to himself, the one people always picked on. One of the brightest kids in his class, she was intelligent but terribly shy, smart but with absolutely no self-confidence whatsoever. She was frequently bullied by the other kids, girls and boys alike, though they were careful to do it behind Kyo, Hikaru or Kenji's back. They had tried to get the girl to come out of her shell but all their efforts just made her retreat more and more until even the determined Hikaru had threw her hands up in despair.  
  
But how bad it was for her, Kyo never really knew until one day, several months back. His kendo practice had run late and nearly everyone had gone home by the time he finished. He was just packing up his protective gear and carrying a bundle of shinai to the store room and he was a few steps inside when he realized there were people there.  
  
Several boys from another class and Ayame.  
  
The poor girl was sprawled on the floor, her blouse torn open and tears streaming silently down her face. At his entrance, the other boys had spun around in sharp surprise while Ayame cowered further deeper into the shadows. Tension hung thick and heavy in the air.  
  
"I am going to give you five seconds to get out of here," he had announced calmly.  
  
In fact, it took them less than that to run out. As it was, it took his quite some time to calm Ayame down and that was how Hikaru found them later as she searched for Kyo, the boy sitting on the floor, his hakama streaked with dust and Ayame sobbing in his arms. She had taken one look at them and immediately went into action, taking Ayame in her embrace. Kyo ran to the locker room and came back with his jacket which they draped over the girl's shivering body. They had settled her down in the infirmary, a cup of Takashi's strong tea in hand with the sensei clucking over her comfortingly. Kyo and Hikaru had wanted to report the incident immediately to the principal but Ayame had objected vehemently. She didn't want any more trouble, she had said. Really. Please, don't tell anyone.  
  
It was mainly because she was getting distraught again that Kyo and Hikaru had reluctantly agreed to not say anything.  
  
As it was, the next day, Kyo and Kenji had paid a little visit to those boys. Needless to say, they would not be bothering Ayame anymore. Ever.  
  
The girl was still painfully shy around them however, still speaking little in class, but somehow, word had gotten around about the little. . .'visit' he and Kenji had paid to several boys who apparently were 'bullying' Ayame and he noticed a marked decrease in the snickers and teasing thrown her way. It was something at least.  
  
Now though, he wondered what it could be that finally made the girl gather her courage to see him.  
  
"Er, Shiozaki-san. . ."  
  
"I told you, Kyo," he smiled.  
  
"K-kyo. . .san.," she blushed and started to twist a corner of her tie in nervous fingers. "I was. . .was wondering if I er. . .I. . could talk to you? About. . something."  
  
"Sure, " he said easily. "What's it about?"  
  
Ayame threw a nervous glance over her shoulder and gave him an almost guilty glance, cheeks flushed red. "Can we. . .can we talk some place a . . .bit more. . private? That is, if you don't mind," she finished in a rush.  
  
He blinked bemusedly. "Okay. Where do you want to talk?"  
  
"The. . .uh. . ." this time, her voice had fallen to a reedy whisper and he had to strain to hear her, "The. . .rooftop?"  
  
He didn't really think about her choice of venue as suspicious or whatever, so he willingly followed her to the most popular spot for the kids to hang out during lunch time and break. The said rooftop was swept clean, and the spot she led him had a marvelous view of the track field. If he squint his eyes past the tall green fencing enclosing the rooftop, he could just make out Takashi, still surrounded by the girls.  
  
/A prone figure, lying on the floor. Black silhouette against red flames./  
  
Pale blue eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"Kyo-san?"  
  
He tore his eyes away from that maddening sight and gave a warm smile to the still nervously twitching girl. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, first, I. . .just want to say thank you again for. . .helping me. . .that day. I don't. . .know what I w-would have done if you didn't. . came. Thank you."  
  
He shrugged. "It's nothing. I only did what other people would have done."  
  
She mumbled something under her breath, too faint for him to hear and when he asked, she just shook her head. "Nothing. But, I also. . .want to tell. . .you. . .tell. . ."  
  
If anything, she appeared to getting more nervous, the fingers still busy working on her tie until he thought it was going to unravel from all the plucking.  
  
"Ayame-san?"  
  
She jerked her face up to meet him and said, in one sudden rush, "IreallylikeyouKyosanandIjustwanttotellyouthatandI'mreallysorryifitbothersyo ureallysorrybutIjustwanttotellyouthat!"  
  
It took him several blinking moments to work out what that long string of sentence actually said. When it finally sank in though, what he thought was:  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering what exactly to say and feeling like a landed fish. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lie to her either. The girl had been through enough. But could he say it?  
  
"You don't like me do you?" she answered him miserably.  
  
"No! Of course I do! It's just-"  
  
"Just not the way I meant it, I know."  
  
An awkward silence hung between them and Kyo could have kicked himself for being such an ass. Ayame looked as though she was about to cry and he wondered desperately whether Hikki would save him.  
  
"Do you. . .," she started hesitantly. "Do you like. . .someone. . .else, Kyo-san?"  
  
Almost at their own volition, his eyes slid to the side, peering again through the green fencing to look down on the white-coated figure. Before he could say anything though, Ayame burst out.  
  
"Why him?! What makes him so special?! What is it that I don't have that he does! Wh-" her hand flew to cover her mouth with a sharp gasp. "G-g- gomenesai, Kyo-san! I don't know why I said that! Gomen!"  
  
With a hurried bow, hand still covering her mouth, she ran off, flinging the door open and frantic feet pounding on the stairs. He quickly chased after her, calling out her name.  
  
"Ayame-san! Ayame! Matte!"  
  
He burst out of the doors at the ground level, startling several people who were walking by. He searched left and right but there was no sign of the girl.  
  
She was gone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Takashi? Can I ask you something?"  
  
He looked up from the immaculate rows of bottled medicine that he was arranging for the umpteenth time. Each bottle was spotlessly clean, no residue liquid trickling out to mar the pristine white labels, so were the glass-fronted cabinets housing them. In fact, the whole infirmary was simply glowing from the frequent cleaning he had given it of late. Hikaru had been giving him odd looks about that recently.  
  
"Nani, Hikki?"  
  
She patted the spot next to her on the sofa. "Come, sit. I want to talk to you."  
  
He followed her softly-spoken demand reluctantly. It WAS a demand and he knew it. Hikaru just has a way to make people jump to her orders when she wants to. He tucked his coat almost protectively around his legs and tried to give her a disarming smile.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She was quite subtle. Subtle as a sledgehammer.  
  
"How do you like Kyo? As a friend or more than that?"  
  
The question he dreaded the most from her. He bit nervously on a lower lip and tried to evade it.  
  
"He is my friend. What's not to like?" He didn't dare look straight at her and instead, focused on the wall opposite. He should have known though, that Hikki wasn't the kind of girl to be easily dissuaded.  
  
"You're not answering the question. And if you're afraid of what I might think, don't be. I know you're gay."  
  
It was a good think he hadn't drunk his tea yet. Otherwise, he'd be spraying it out in shock. (And he just cleaned the sofa too). He spluttered, at loss for words and tried to deny it. One glance of those steely brown eyes told him what a bad idea that was.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked instead, trying to collect his bearings.  
  
She shrugged diffidently. "Never underestimate a girl's power of perception."  
  
"Does Kyo. . ."  
  
"Know you're gay? No. He is, sadly, utterly blind and a complete moron. But I love him anyway. So do you, in fact."  
  
Why bother denying it? It was obvious that Hikki knew more than she had let on and he had to admire her for that. All these months and not a single word. . . .but then, it does make all of her endless plots and schemes explainable. . .I think.  
  
/The one thing he could be grateful for was that Kyo wasn't here with him. Otherwise, it would be the both of them stuck in this racing ring of fire instead of just him./  
  
He clasped his hands together between his knees, staring down. "Yes, I do love him. More than a friend. Ever since you both came running in here on my first day."  
  
A slender brown hand covered his and squeezed warmly. "I could tell. Why do you think I went through all that trouble to get you guys alone together at every opportunity?" There was a faint trace of laughter in her voice, laughter tinged with amusement and laced with a bit of sadness.  
  
"But Kyo doesn't love me."  
  
"No."  
  
That stark admission hurts more than he realized it. Before he could stop himself, he flinched and Hikki squeezed his hand again.  
  
"No, he doesn't REALISE that he loves you. Not yet anyway."  
  
He also couldn't help the desperate hope that crept into his voice and eyes as he faced her, wanting, wishing for her words to be true. "You think so? That he loves me?"  
  
"Why do you think he's been acting so strange ever since Christmas?" Hikki raised a dark eyebrow enquiringly. "He's been thinking about it a lot. I know."  
  
"But he doesn't say anything!"  
  
"He's scared, sensei. Wouldn't you be? I mean, to suddenly find yourself in love with another guy? This is his first time."  
  
What could he say to that? Nothing it seemed as the silence stretched into infinity before them. The only sound was the faint laughter and chatter floating in from the opened window.  
  
"It's his birthday today," Hikaru said suddenly.  
  
He gave her a wary glance.  
  
"Did you get him a present?" she asked instead.  
  
He nodded. "A 1900 copy of Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven'. It's been in my collection for a long time."  
  
An elbow nudged his side in sly amusement. "I know what would make an even better gift."  
  
"Oh?'  
  
"Yeah, you telling him your real feelings."  
  
He closed his eyes briefly. Hikaru wasn't the only one who's perceptive. He wasn't blind, or deaf. While he was happy that his feelings for Kyo has her complete approval and enthusiastic support, he wondered how she could bear with it. No, he wasn't blind.  
  
"How do you stand it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Stand what?" asked Hikaru.  
  
If she could be subtle, then so could he. "You love Kyo. And not just as a best friend."  
  
If he expected her to bristle at his words, or at least, ignore it completely, he was to be disappointed. She laughed instead. "You've got sharp eyes sensei." The laughter was short-lived however and she cast her eyes down to her lap. The hand still covering the sensei's clenched briefly. "Yeah, I love him. Love him so much. But I'm not so lucky as you Takashi."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked softly.  
  
She raised eyes that were dry, but their usual bright sparkles were dimmed. "He doesn't love me. No, I've never told him. I didn't want to hurt our friendship because I know he can never return my feelings."  
  
He smiled sadly. "And you can even devote so much time and effort in throwing us together?"  
  
"To quote a certain manga character sensei; because I love him. Because I love him that I want him to be happy. Even if it's not with me. Just as long as he's happy, then I'm happy."  
  
Wordlessly, he drew her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest, fingers clutching his coat tight. Any other words of sympathy or commiseration would be too coarse to say, he felt. Besides, what COULD be said to somebody who made such a sacrifice willingly with their whole heart?  
  
"Thank you," he murmured.  
  
She didn't reply but instead, pulled herself from their embrace to give him an impish grin, all traces of her wistfulness gone. "Hey, Kyo's coming over in a few minutes right?"  
  
There was something a bit unnerving about her grin. . .  
  
"Yeah, after the kendo club's celebration for his birthday finishes." He took a quick look at his watch. "Which is in around 2 minutes."  
  
If anything, the grin grew wider and his stomach plummeted a few stories down. "What?" he asked warily.  
  
"I've got a sure-fire plan that's guaranteed to get you guys together!" she announced gleefully.  
  
Oh god.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To say that he was happy that it was his birthday was. . .a bit inaccurate. Ecstatic? Hardly. More like. . .wistful. Yeah, that was it. Wistful. He walked through the halls of Josui High, a hand clutching the cake box. The celebration his kendo club members had given him had to be short, considering that most of them had to snatch the time from in between classes. But he was touched that they took the trouble anyway. Passing by his schoolmates, he smiled and waved at his friends while nodding politely to those he didn't know. Several shouted out their well wishes and he grinned back in reply. They didn't see though, that the smile on his face died as he passed them by.  
  
/Dammit! Leave me Kyo! Get the hell out of here! We can't make it out together!/  
  
He was still struggling with his newfound revelations concerning Takashi and was worried about Ayame. Since her confession the other day, she hadn't been coming to school. He tried calling her house but her parents said she didn't feel well enough to talk. He rubbed the back of his neck wearily and sighed. No, he wasn't really happy on this 'special' day. His feet carried him on the familiar and well-traveled path to the infirmary. He had wanted to have a small, private get-together with Takashi and Hikaru and he was sorry that Kenji couldn't make it. Basketball was taking up every spare minute of his time and when he wasn't practicing, he was trying to catch up on his schoolwork. The four of them had made plans for this evening though and he was looking forward to that.  
  
I think, Kyo sighed silently.  
  
He wondered glumly whether there was any chance that Takashi would finally say something today. . . .yeah, right. Would HE say something today?. . . .fat chance. Coward, coward, coward, he reiterate in the private recesses of his depressed mind.  
  
The white-painted door of the infirmary was closed. He stopped before it, hand hovering over the gleaming wood hesitantly. Well? What are you waiting for? Takashi to fling the door back and tell the whole world he lov-likes you? Idiot.  
  
He took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face, and rolled the door back on its tracks. He was all ready with a greeting but the words died an early death in his mouth as what he saw registered in his mind as heavy and painful as a hammer blow.  
  
Hikaru and Takashi were kissing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Nya nya nya nya nya nya! *Kelly does a mad little caper around her room*. I told you guys I was evil, didn't I???? ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8:Because you're so special

A/N: Wow, we're so near the end of this arc already. . time sure flies when you're having fun.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my first ever "real life" reviewer, Nabbie. Happy (early) Birthday! ^^ (I want your Gravitation DVD!! Kidding.)  
  
Shaynie: Er, please forgive my ignorance (- . -u) but who's Nibiki?  
  
Literary Eagle: Hey, I've been waiting for your original fic. . . .*pouts* Have you put it up yet?  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: Ah, moving is such a traumatic, tiring experience. Shall I send Akuma over to help? :P He's great at destroying stuff you don't need. And making a living hell of your life too! ^^  
  
Warning:. . . . . na no da! Ohohohoho!  
  
Note: All lines beginning and ending with the symbol '~' are lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: The story, OCs and such belongs to me, the YnM universe to Youko Matsushita! The song is Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One". It's starting to become the theme song for this fic, have you noticed?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 8: Because you're so special  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He didn't really notice the cake box sliding out from his suddenly nerveless fingers. Nor did he hear the soft, squishy sound of the cake meeting its untimely end on the cold floor. He didn't notice either, the buzz and chatter of the students filing past behind him, going about their day with no other cares or worries.  
  
He did notice though, that Takashi and Hikaru had stopped kissing. And that Takashi was staring at him. So was Hikaru. Hmm. Right.  
  
He smiled. "Sorry to just barge in on you like that."  
  
He heard somebody protesting, calling him back, but he ignored it. He walked off, melting into the flow of chattering, laughing, indifferent humanity with his eyes fixed firmly ahead. He had gone on for not more than a few paces though, when somebody grabbed his hand. He stopped in his tracks and turned an incurious gaze around.  
  
It was Takashi.  
  
He nodded a greeting. "Sensei." An eyebrow lifted in polite enquiry for him to remove his hand but the sensei ignored him, looking anxiously into his face.  
  
"Kyo, it's not what you think! I mean, that wa-"  
  
"Let go of me," his voice was soft, barely more than a whisper but it stopped the sensei with all the force of a train. Green eyes widened and a look of desperation crossed his face.  
  
"Kyo! Please-"  
  
Again, he was broken off, this time, by another student shouting for him.  
  
"Sensei!" the boy waved from the end of the hall even as he ran up to them. "Sensei! Quick!" the boy gasped out. Kyo recognized him as a reserve player on the basketball team. "Yuma looks like he broke his leg! You have to hurry!"  
  
Takashi stared helplessly back and forth from Kyo, to the other boy. His fingers tightened and a moment later, released their hold on Kyo reluctantly. He didn't wait to see where the sensei would go. Nodding again to Takashi, he turned and walked away, never once looking back.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?~  
  
~If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?~  
  
~If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?~  
  
It was always this spot. Right under this one, lone, ancient sakura.  
  
The massive tree stood alone in a forgotten corner of the park, the spot frequented by none other than himself and the squirrels. He liked it here. Here, he could be alone, alone with his thoughts with no one constantly asking him whether he was okay, would he like to go somewhere, can he help with something?  
  
Yeah, he liked this tree. It was the place he ran too when he didn't have anywhere else to go. So it was no surprise really, that his wandering, aimless feet took him here. He had walked out of the school in silent numbness, not even caring that he was skipping fully a half-day worth of classes.  
  
He leant back against the ancient, gnarled bole, feeling the life thrumming beneath the bark. Head tilted back, half-lidded eyes gazed unseeingly through the canopy of pink and white blossoms that crowned the tree more majestically than any jewels designed by man. Sunlight struck through petals, a kaleidoscope of light and shadows, bemusing him and he smiled.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, but he roused himself when somebody stepped up close to his tree, by his side actually, throwing their shadow over him. A disinterested gaze flicked over to the figure waiting patiently.  
  
Takashi.  
  
He returned his gaze to their study of the sunlight and shadow.  
  
"May I join you?" Takashi asked, after a long moment of silence.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders negligently. "It's a free country," still refusing to look at him. The sensei sat down on the velvety carpet of grass and petals covering the ground beneath the tree and leant back, sighing.  
  
Silence stretched to infinity before them.  
  
"Turns out it was just a sprained ankle," Takashi offered.  
  
"Mm."  
  
More silence till. . . . "Are you mad at me Kyo?"  
  
He let out a derisive snort. "What made you think I was mad?"  
  
A hand hovered in the space between them, dipping down for a finger to trace circles in the grass. "Well, for one thing, you won't look at me. And you sound as warm as a glacier."  
  
"Must be your imagination."  
  
"Kyo, can you just please look at me?" Takashi reached out, the hand that hovered between them catching his chin and turning it gently to face him. He followed the movement.  
  
Takashi winced. The look in Kyo's eyes could have frozen a fire. "Say something, please," he pleaded.  
  
"Something."  
  
"Kyo!"  
  
Kyo shook his head out of the sensei's grasp, hair flying with the force and he pushed himself to his feet. The sensei followed suit but instead of running off, Kyo glared at him, eyes burning with pale fire.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to say then?" he spat out, hands clenched at his sides.  
  
"For one thing, why you're so mad at me!" Takashi returned the fierce glare and stepped closer until he was practically nose to nose with him. "And don't lie!"  
  
"I am NOT mad!"  
  
"Yes you ARE!"  
  
"I said I'm NOT, DIDN'T I!!"  
  
"The why the HELL are you shouting?!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE I KISSED HIKARU!"  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE MAD ABOUT THAT? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"THEN YOU'RE MAD ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!"  
  
"LIKE WHAT!!?!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW??!! YOU WON'T TELL ME!"  
  
"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO TELL!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"DAMMIT TAKASHI!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? I'LL TELL YOU! YES, I WAS MAD SEEING YOU GUYS KISS! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY! DO Y-"  
  
Oh, god. What had he said? His face paled as he realized the enormity of what he had blurted out. He was shaken, not so much as to have Takashi realized how he truly felt, he was also shaken because, for the first time ever, he realized, just how deeply he cared for the sensei.  
  
He loved him.  
  
And he told the sensei that.  
  
Oh dear god.  
  
He stared around wildly, not looking at the suddenly rigid man standing before him, trying to look for an escape. His hands trembled slightly as he tried to work out a denial, an excuse for the blunder he had made. That was what it was; a blunder. Nothing more. Ignore the way you feel like dying inside, because the sensei isn't saying anything. Ignore the pain of the silence. That's right. You're used to this. The pain. Ignore it.  
  
"I really don't know what made me say that," Kyo laughed, but the casualness he tried to evoke was spoiled by the tremble that marred his laughter. And was that really his voice, strained and forced like that?  
  
He backed a step away from the sensei, still refusing to look at him. The shadows and light made him dizzy now. So dizzy that he can't breathe. He needed to get away. But where to? This was his sanctuary. If he can't be here, where else can he go? I can think about that later. The important thing now is to escape. Escape.  
  
He was already poised for flight, body half-turned, when again, he felt his hand clamped in a vice-like grip. It was amazing how that contact shackled him as effectively as if his feet had been encased in solid concrete. He couldn't move, could barely breathe even as he faced away from Takashi, breathing shallowly, trying to will himself away even as he felt and heard the soft footfalls that told him the sensei was closing the distance between them.  
  
"You know," Takashi started, his voice calm, steady, not the slightest bit unruffled. "If you hadn't said that, I was seriously considering carrying out my plan of abducting and eloping with you straight off."  
  
Wha-?  
  
To further increase his stunned amazement, his hand was released only to have his body encircled from behind by familiar arms. The embrace was gentle, can easily be broken off, but they were more constricting, more binding than the grip earlier. His hands, still trembling, reached up to touch the white-clad arms chaining him down. It was real. So what he said just now. . . .was real too?  
  
He turned in the embrace slowly, to face his captor. Eyes that he longed to look into to ascertain the truth, were hidden by reflective glares from his glasses. Gingerly, he took them off and slipped them in the sensei's coat pocket. That was better. Now he could gaze unhindered into those beautiful eyes. So very beautiful eyes.  
  
"I told you I love you, right?" Kyo asked.  
  
Those eyes were gazing into his steadily. "You did."  
  
"And did you say that you love me too?"  
  
"No," he paused for a while to tighten his hold on Kyo, who looked ready to bolt again, and continued. "I said that if you waited any longer to say that you love me, I was going to kidnap and elope with you."  
  
"Oh," he answered faintly.  
  
"But I guess you can say, that yes, I love you too," Takashi smiled.  
  
In answer, Kyo bowed his head, resting it against his chest so that all he could see, was black black hair, tickling the bare skin exposed by his unbuttoned collar. His breath caught and certain parts of his body warned him that he either remove the cause from the immediate vicinity, or go all the way. Before he could decide which course to take though, that head snapped up and the boy broke free of his embrace, pushing away against his chest.  
  
"So you deliberately set me up!" Kyo yelled.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"It wasn't my idea!" he protested in his defense. "But you have to admit, it's a pretty good one."  
  
Kyo spluttered.  
  
"Well, if it hadn't happened, we might still be keeping quiet till the end of the year, right?"  
  
Kyo threw his hands up in despair. What the heck was he being so affronted for? He got what he wanted anyway, right? What did it matter that they plotted behind his back and that he was made a fool of? So he did the only thing possible then.  
  
He grabbed the lapels of Takashi's coat, hauled him in close, and proceeded to kiss the life out of him.  
  
Yep, definitely the best idea he had so far. If anything, the kiss was even better than the Christmas one, the telling fact being that they were actually sober, thus, able to enjoy it fully. Thank god this part of the park is secluded, was Kyo's distracted thought as the kiss deepened. He had released Takashi's lapels earlier and his hands were now locked firmly around the sensei's waist. But the warmth of his skin underneath his shirt was too much of a temptation. Kyo found his hands roaming freely, caressing Takashi's smooth, broad back and he felt the sensei gave a little shudder of delight. Likewise, Takashi seemed to feel he needed to return the gesture as well, for his hands were roaming all over his back too. . .  
  
Ah, can't think anymore.  
  
. . .and a hand dipped below his belt, tracing the curve of . . . .  
  
Yep, fuses just short-circuited.  
  
Emboldened by Takashi's teasing hands, Kyo decided to pay him back and pressed himself a little closer, his hands now lying palm down on the flat plane of the sensei's stomach. His hands slid smoothly upwards to stop at his chest. This time, it was the sensei's turn to groan softly, and. . . .  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
A crash, some falling sakura petals, and reordering of hormones later. . . .  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
"Heh. Er. . . hi guys. I thought I'd get some pictures of the moment. . . ne, would you mind holding Takashi like that again? That was a great-argh! Murder! Help!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Takashi didn't really know how they actually made it back to Kyo's place later that day. Much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't afford to skip on his duties for the rest of the day. It had taken enormous willpower on his, and Kyo's, part to remove their hands, mouth, skin, body. . . everything else from each other. The surprise visit from Hikki had helped though, to lighten the mood.  
  
It's a beautiful day, he thought to himself happily as the three made their way back to school. The sun is shining, the sky is cloudless, the birds are singing-  
  
"And you so deliberately set me up!"  
  
"Hey! You were being such a moron going all moony eyed over Takashi but refusing to do a single thing! You were driving me and Ken crazy!"  
  
"Ken KNOWS??"  
  
"What's not to know? A blind idiot can see it! Oh, I forgot, you were the blind idiot."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It got you together though, right? So you should thank me."  
  
". . . . . . . ."  
  
"See? See? I was right!"  
  
"Mmpghkrd. ."  
  
"Sorry? I can't hear you. You were mumbling."  
  
"FINE! YOU WERE RIGHT! THERE! THANK YOU!"  
  
"You're welcome. So, what do you say? A special photo shoot just for me? You, Takashi, swimming shorts and lots of suntan oil. . . ."  
  
"Snkrgfhthruydikenejdidllll********!!!!!!"  
  
-ah yes, such a beautiful spring day.  
  
He thanked god that for the rest of the day, no one came in to the infirmary. Kyo had decided to skip the rest of his classes, "Hey, I've been a goody two shoes for a long time. I deserve to be a truant today," and had spent his time with him.  
  
He also thanked god profusely that the door to the infirmary could be locked from the inside.  
  
Later that evening, they found themselves once again, on that fateful couch in Kyo's place, Takashi leaning back with his long legs stretched out before him on the couch and Kyo cuddling up to him. They were content at first, to just hold each other, talking softly about everything, and nothing all at once. He was just happy to be here, holding Kyo in his arms, knowing that he was his.  
  
A few months back, it would never seem possible.  
  
He wondered, at some point, whether such happiness really could exist. But then, since he's experiencing it right now, he guessed that it was possible. It felt. . . .right, having Kyo here with him like this. Completely, utterly, perfectly right.  
  
It felt even more right, even more perfect, when they started kissing again. Who made the first move? He didn't realize. All he did realize was, that Kyo tasted so damn good. Long minutes were lost in a haze of pleasure as they kissed each other, knowing that they weren't going to be interrupted. There would be no one banging on the door for his help, no pesky captain off to drag his Kyo to some all-important training session, and (though he did felt a twinge of guilt at this), no Hikaru to try and capture this moment on film. His Kyo was his and his only. No one else's.  
  
He never felt this protective of a lover before, he realized even as he deepened the kiss, bringing a soft moan from Kyo. There was this all consuming urge in him to protect, to keep safe, to make this beautiful boy all his. He should be frightened at the utter rawness of such emotion but instead of it, instead of being frightened, he felt. . . exhilarated. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for all his life. Corny, yes. But who cares? He was with Kyo. Nothing else matters.  
  
Like all situations involving a loved one thrown in together with raging hormones, Takashi suddenly found himself lying on his back on the couch, Kyo straddling him and raining soft kisses all over his face; everywhere else but his mouth.  
  
His breath caught even as his desire escalated.  
  
"Dammit," he growled, as Kyo paused to nibble on his earlobe. Kyo just gave a giggle and moved his mouth to a more delectable spot. Namely, that enticing patch of skin laid bare by his unbuttoned collar, just near his collarbone. . . .  
  
Oh sweet god in heaven.  
  
"Kyo."  
  
The boy ignored him, continuing his gentle ministration. . .  
  
"Kyo," he called out a little louder.  
  
Still no response. . .  
  
"Kyo!"  
  
Black, tousled head snapped up. "What?"  
  
He drew in a ragged breath and gently, pushed Kyo down so that he could sit up. A look of hurt crossed the boy's face; he thought he was rejected and Takashi quickly scooped the boy into his embrace and hugged him tight.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyo asked. His head had been tucked under his chin and he moved so that he could look into the older man's eyes. "You don't like. . ." a faint stain of red colored his cheek.  
  
Takashi gave a rueful smile and shook his head. "If anything, I like it TOO much," he said.  
  
"So what's the problem then?" A black eyebrow raised in enquiry.  
  
"That's the problem. I like it too damn much. If we hadn't stopped, I might have taken it all the way."  
  
"Oh." Pale blue eyes dropped down and his fingers started to pluck at a loose thread in his cuff. "Oh, yeah. . .I understand. I mean, it is my first time. . ." Kyo said miserably. "With anybody. I understand you might feel a bit put off and everything an-"  
  
Kyo stopped as he chuckled, erupting into full blown laughter. There was again, that faint look of hurt on the boy's face as he helplessly continued to laugh even as he cuddled the boy on his lap. The worrying fingers ceased their plucking to poke insistently at his chest.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes, hiccupping a bit, and smiled down on the now furious boy waiting for his explanation. "I'm not laughing at you."  
  
Kyo snorted.  
  
"Really! And I'm not put off!"  
  
He lifted his hand, brushing away the soft black bangs that fell into Kyo's eyes. He traced the strong, yet delicate contours of his cheekbones, marveling again at his beauty. "If anything," he added in a whisper, "I'm honoured that you're willing to give your first time to me. But I love you, Kyo."  
  
Kyo was puzzled. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Because I love you, I want you to be mine, before I ever make love with you. I want it to be special. Because you're special."  
  
He waited until understanding dawned in those pale baby blue eyes.  
  
"You were really serious about what you said earlier then? In the park?" Kyo asked, a look of wonderment on his face.  
  
"The whole eloping thing? Extremely. But since we don't have to, I'm willing to wait until the perfect time to make the proposal. That is, if you want me to," he answered. Almost, he was afraid to look into Kyo's eyes, afraid that he had taken it too far, too fast. What if Kyo didn't feel as strongly as he did? Will this confession of his scare him off?  
  
His whole body was tensed and coiled. Ready for the rejection, or the acceptance. Either way, he waited for the blow to fall. He didn't expect what happened next though. . . .  
  
"Ah! Takashi is so kawaii!!!!!!"  
  
And found himself with a lapful of Kittenish-Kyo jumping all over him in pure excitement.  
  
"You really mean it? Really really really?" His tail was wagging at the speed of light, front paws pressing against his chest as the kitten's head nuzzled his chin.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll be happy to wait!!!" Kitten meowed happily.  
  
He couldn't help the huge smile breaking over his face. He probably looked like a real idiot with this goofy grin on his face, but hey, who cares? He was a bit worried though, when little kitten stopped its frenetic racing around in his lap to scratch his furry head thoughtfully.  
  
"If we have to wait till our wedding night, does that mean we can't even kiss till then?" Little Kitten asked with a woebegone look.  
  
"It might mean cold showers for you and me both," he grinned, "but hell, kissing's fine."  
  
"All right! So let's continue where we left off!"  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
/It's so ironic. So ironic that he could have laughed for the sheer absurdity of it. Or maybe the sheer stupidity of it.  
  
His parents had died by fire.  
  
And now, so will he.  
  
How profoundly ironically stupid./  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *Kelly is now lying on the floor laughing hysterically* Wahahahahahahahahaha! I bet you guys thought I was going to make them Do It right after their confession, right?????????? Wahahahahahahahaha!!!!!*chokes* Ahem. . . . . .hahahahahahahaha!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9:We Dream

_A/N: Gomen, minna, that this chapter is so short. See, I felt that this is all I have to say for this chapter so to add on to it until it reaches my usual number of pages will turn it into just low-class chatter. After all, the important thing is to get the story out (no matter how long/short), number of pages don't count, right people?_

_Don't feel sad though that the story is coming soon to it's end. Know why? 'Coz the third arc will come out soon! Yay! ^^ The third arc will take place after the Akuma arc._

_Also, please take the time to read the new YnM fic called "Fallen Sakura" by nabbie. I know, I know, I'm plugging a friend but I think it's worth it! Her fic is very poetic in nature. Kinda like the antithesis of mine. . . hey, I can be poetic too ya know. . .It's just that studying quantity surveying in the day and writing stories at night tends to kill my poetic tendencies. Hell, sometimes I find myself writing my stories in report-style. . .  *sweatdrop* yare yare. . ._

_Oh yeah, does anyone have any ideas on how to destroy the world?_

_Nabbie: Thanks for plugging my fics! *hugs* _

_Shaynie: Please, feel free to gush. I love gushings!_

_Lil Yaoi Kitten: As I've said above, we'll see more of Kyo and Taka soon! Don't worry, ne?_

_Literary Eagle, Sakusha:. . . . . . . .is that all you guys wait for? Lemons???!!! *grins* actually, I'm waiting for the lemon too. . . .hohoho! Like Sakusha says; it's a new form of torture anyway; non-lemons. ^^_

_Warning: None_

_Disclaimer: As usual_

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 9: We Dream 

________________________________________________________________________

"It's disgusting you know."

Kyo turned in his chair to give Hikaru a bright smile. "What is?"

"You. That's what. You're disgusting me," Hikaru huffed and flipped her ponytail back. She crossed her legs, a foot tapping the floor impatiently and glared at the still smiling Kyo. All around them, their classmates were laughing and chatting together, taking advantage of the spare time before their teacher came in. Kyo and Hikaru were in a little island of calm amidst the high-spiritedness and Hikaru scooted her chair closer to Kyo's desk, so as not to be overheard by anyone.

"You're _really_ disgusting me," she grumbled as Kyo appeared unfazed by her rather cruel announcement.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Ne, ne, Hikki. What did I do to deserve your wrath and disgust?"

"It's that incessant high you've been on, that's what," she poked Kyo's arm in emphasis. "You've been smiling and acting all loony like the cat that got the cream."

"I do, don't I?" Kyo grinned. "I've been trying to stop but it's hard."

True enough, the three weeks that passed ever since his and Takashi's 'confrontation' under the sakura were blissful ones. There was a warm glow inside of him that was a heady sensation, intensified every time he was with the sensei. The only thing to mar the whole affair was that they couldn't touch each other in public. THAT was simply painful. He had been tempted to throw a tantrum (his chibi side can get quite dominant at times) when Takashi had regretfully pointed out that they couldn't touch each other like this (. . .at the time they were having this discussion, he had discovered that the sensei was quite sensitive when he touched him around the waist. . . .) in public, else they'd be getting more than just raised eyebrows.

So for that, Kyo too, was thankful that the infirmary can be locked from the inside.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I've seen younger virgins who've had their first night get all crazy, but you're really overdoing it."

He re_ally_ had to stop blushing like this. Ever since he'd been with the sensei, it's been getting out of control. Hikki was obviously about to say more but the blush that stained his cheeks stopped her. "Why on earth are you blushing?" she asked, frowning.

Kyo coughed into an upraised hand and mumbled something incoherent.

"Eh?"

Kyo caught hold of her sleeve and dragged her close, whispering in her ear. "We haven't done it yet!"

It took her several moments to process that. Several more to understand it. And several more to absorb the shock. When it all finally sank in though, she reacted as any other best friend would.

She jumped to her feet and yelled, "It's been 3 weeks AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T SLEPT TOGETHER???!!!"

I am going to kill her, Kyo thought to himself.

The total silence of stunned amazement of the entire class that she got at her yell was more effective than say, having Kyo dressed up in a hula skirt and dancing the Macarena. He meanwhile, was alternating between turning from an interesting shade of red to deathly white. Jumping to his feet, he clapped a hand across her still gaping mouth (rather late, don't you think, considering that she already said it? But hey, it's the thought that counts) and laughed nervously.

"Ah, haha! Hikki! It's just a soap opera! No need to get so excited! Oh my! I promised Nagumo sensei that I'd see him when I'm free! Ha ha! Hikki, why don't you tag along? I need the company!"

Saying so, he dragged the girl through the door and once outside, both of them broke into a dead run.

Inside though, their classmates were still frozen shocked. . . . . 

________________________________________________________________________

The days that passed were the ones that really stood out in his memory. If he was to be asked what were the moments he had cherished most in his life, he'd answer; the time he spent with him. With Kyo. The confession they had weeks ago had finally sealed what each had been wanting for a long time. Nights were now never spent apart. Nor the days if they could help it. He had moved in with Kyo not long after, though he still maintained his own apartment for appearance's sake. The thought did cross his mind on whether he was wise to put himself in temptation's way. I mean, spending all that time with the boy he loves yet to never go beyond caressing and kissing? Ask him to do just that with a previous lover and he'd have laughed in your face. That intimacy had played a large part in his life before was undeniable. So what's to say that it won't be so now?

Amazingly enough, it was. He was happy. Yeah, he was happy with just the kisses and caresses. More than happy even; ecstatic was the keyword. The most important thing, the one thing he cannot do without though; is to have Kyo by his side as sleep claimed them. Arms and legs intertwined, bodies pressed close together; this was everything to him. 

And tonight was no different from another. They had came home together, made dinner and afterwards, they watched tv together, Kyo lying with his head on his lap. The movie they were watching was stupid in the extreme; something about a magic kingdom and talking fishes. The fish had looked amazingly fake. But neither of them felt like changing the channel. So they watched on, with him running his fingers through Kyo's hair. The boy was simply purring with delight as he did and a grin crossed his face. He wondered if he could sneak in a kiss while he was at it. . . .

"Kyo?" he called softly.

No answer. Looking down, he realized why the purring had stopped. Kyo was fast asleep. A fleeting smile crossed his face. Gently, he moved out from beneath the boy who murmured a protest. Bending down, he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. The sheets felt cool as he slid himself in beside the still slumbering Kyo. As he drew the covers over them, Kyo, still sleeping, turned and snuggled into his waiting embrace.

Yes.

This was where he belonged.

Happy, he let his contentment carry him off into oblivion.

And they dreamt.

________________________________________________________________________

_Dancing flames._

_Burning fire._

_Twisted, melted steel._

_A still, prone body._

_Blood red blood._

_Burning fire._

_Dancing flames._

_Rushing wind._

_Wooden stake._

_Blood red blood red blood._

________________________________________________________________________

Gasping, they awoke with a start.

Long minutes were spent, harsh breathings breaking the stillness of the night. Neither of them said a word as they clung to each other and tried to throw off the shackles of their nightmares. The bedroom had always been their sanctuary together before but its expected haven was broken that night. Broken, they knew without a doubt, by a dream which they shared. They were loath to talk about it. It scared them both. But not speaking won't mean it won't come true.

"Taka?" he whispered, hesitant. Despite the warmth of the blankets, he shivered.

"Kyo. . . . .I had a dream." the sensei's voice was quiet, but a tremble marred his tone. A note of fear marked it.

"So did I," he admitted softly. He nearly couldn't speak with the lump that clogged his throat. They were already lying so close together, arms around each other and their breath mingling. But it felt as though a chasm yawned wide between them. A chasm that threatened to engulf him and Taka both, leaving them in the dark forever.

"I dreamt of fire," Taka whispered.

Kyo closed his eyes and tried to swallow past the lump. "The flames were terrible."

"But you found me."

"Aa. We were together again."

"But. . . ."

Neither of them could say the next words. 

The end of the dream had showed them something. Something they were unwilling to face. It had been vague, unclear, but what it meant had struck through.

It was Kyo who said what was playing on both their minds.

He whispered, "We're running out of time."

Even as the night winds rattled the windows, seeming a herald of doom, they hugged each other close, foreheads pressed together and lips brushing lips.

They stayed awake till dawn tainted the sky.

________________________________________________________________________

_~to be continued~_

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Some of you may be wondering why they both had the same dream. Ah, it'll be explained in the third arc._

_Hehehe! ^^ Seriously. I'll explain in the third arc. But if you're thinking it doesn't make sense that they dreamt the same thing, keep in mind that before this, Kyo and Taka BOTH were having those subconscious premonitions. Remember? You don't??? *glares* Read the chapters before this then! ^^ Ja ne!_


	10. Chapter 10:Before it's too late

_A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen (are there any?), here it is: The Wedding!_

_Grafitti: You asked for a lemon? Well, here you are! I live to serve! ^^_

_NekoMoon-Chan: Ah, the next arc will definitely drive everyone crazy. It drove ME crazy trying to plot it out! Don't worry, I'll try my level best to work in other characters angst/torture/fluff!_

_Nabbie-chan: Mou, you made me blush again with your gracious praises! They're the balm for a wounded soul locked in a cage of its own making. . .^^_

_Shaynie: Hah! No worries as I already got a little moment for TxH worked out in my mind. Something waffy though. . . I don't have any experience in waffyness. . .any ideas?_

_Sakusha-san: If lemons are drugs we get high on, prepare to go on a mind-blowing trip as you read THIS chapter! Mwahahahaha!_

_Lil Yaoi Kitten: I'm glad you liked Taka's POV. I so rarely do it and I thought it 'd be nice to hear from the seme once in a while. Oh yeah, Hikki has long mastered the art of duct-tape-escaping. . . _

_I just want to say here that I want to kill this certain friend of mine. She borrowed my disk and when I got it back, I used it to download this chapter to upload in FF.net. But when I did, 90% of the text went missing!!! I tried EVERYTHING to fix it and in the end, I had to re-type the whole thing. . . . the pain. . . _

_Warning: LEMON. HAHA!_

_Disclaimer: blah blah blah_

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Before It's Too Late

* * *

He had been priest at the town's church for over 20 years. He had seen death, despair, joy, laughter and, in his own opinion, a miracle or two. His hair was a sterling silver that was as much as a testament to the stories he had to tell, as were the lines etching his face. As a man of God, he was the one most people turn to in times of sadness, grief and even comfort. In his heart, in his memory, he holds the town's living scrapbook of memoirs and souvenirs. Of lives lived and deaths died. He counted himself privileged to be able to help people, whether through a kind word, gentle advice, or sometimes, simply by listening. Yes, all in all, he had seen and been through much.

Today though, was rather special.

Special because, for the first time in 20 years of service to God and church, he was about to perform a wedding ceremony that wasn't sanctioned by law, and the fact that both the bride AND groom were both males.

He felt, and rightly so, that if he were in a manga like the ones some of the children in his congregation liked to read, he'd be having. . .what was the word for it? Ah yes, he'd be having a massive sweatdrop adorning his head.

Still his duty was not to judge. His duty was to provide enlightenment, comfort and maybe wisdom. To tend the flock you might say. It might be odd for a priest to say this but he personally felt that each man has the right to make peace with the Creator in his won way. Priests are there to provide the illumination for the road leading to Him. And should a member of the flock stumble or fall, to help them.

And the two now standing in front of him, needed his help. They had come to him a couple of days back, one late evening at his home rather than at church. They had apologized nicely for interrupting his personal time but he hadn't minded. After all, he laughingly told them, being a priest is not a 9 to 5 job. The two still seemed a bit uncomfortable though, as they sat down gingerly on the couch. They barely even touched the tea he had made for tthem. The younger one, a Shiozaki Kyo, was wringing his hands worriedly until his older companion, Matsumada Takashi. Had covered it with his own. Shiozaki had appeared startled at the sudden contact but an instant later, a warm smile graced his face and he had squeezed the reassuring hand.

That was when he had an inkling of what was happening.

"Father," Takashi began. "We need your help."

He liked the looks of them both. This Takashi, his face was open and his look direct. Shiozaki meanwhile, had a kind face with eyes that looked too old for someone so young. There was also a hint of fear, and maybe sadness in both of their faces. His heart immediately went out to the both of them and before Takashi-san had begun explaining, he was resolved to help them as best as he could. He was surprised though, to discover that the kind of help they needed was relatively simple.

"First, we have to make clear that I and my friend here," Takashi-san threw the boy a loving glance, "are more than just. . . friends." Here, the older man had blushed slightly, looking a bit flustered. So had the boy. Takashi-san appeared unsure whether it was wise to continue so he helped them out.

"You're lovers?" he asked brightly.

Judging by the blinking going on, he had managed to surprise them.

"You're. . . " Shiozaki began slowly, "you're okay with this?"

He waved aside their concerns. "Though I'd be lying if I said I was happy about it, I do respect your decision. You're both old enough to know what you're getting into. So all I can offer you now is my help or counsel. Whichever you need," he reassured them.

Relief crossed their faces at his declaration of support and they visibly relaxed. He was pleased at that and urged them to take a sip of their tea first before it got cold. They obligingly did so and after setting down their cups, Takashi-san qualified further.

"We need your help in that we would like to get married. We're wondering whether you can perform the ceremony Father."

"You do realize that such a marriage is not sanctioned by law," he cautioned them.

Shiozaki shook his head. "We don't care about getting it legally sanctioned. As long as we're married in the eyes of God," he shrugged.

He nodded. "True. It's these modern times that made a marriage valid only after getting a license. Used to be that a vicar could marry anyone ha wants to. Now we need these little papers to sanctify what God already had."

"So you'd do it Father?" Takashi-san asked.

"I'd be happy to," he beamed. "When would you like the ceremony to be done?"

"The day after tomorrow."

It was his turn to blink rather rapidly.

"So soon?" he raised his brows. "What's the rush? I mean, if you were a . . . .uh, normal couple, I take it'd be about an unexpected addition to the family."

Silence blanketed the couple for a long minute. He wondered whether it was a moment of fancy that showed him the fear and sadness increased markedly in their faces. As he stared at them, a gnawing feeling touched him. There was a certain air that was missing from them. An air that was practically a requirement from a couple expecting to tie the knot. There was no hint of excitement, no giddiness, none of the usual feelings. Though some of them had shown fear, it was usually the normal fear of taking the big step. The fear that they were trying to conceal was different. They were. . . genuinely afraid of something.

Shiozaki broke the silence, his voice low and soft. "Do you believe in premonitions Father?"

He had been baffled by the rather cryptic statement but answered it anyway. "I neither believe nor disbelieve it. I do believe that sometimes, we're gifted with a sudden insight or clarity of vision by God. Some people choose to call it premonitions. Why?"

Takashi-san continued. "All we can say is Father. . . me and Kyo, we love each other very much. And I want to make him mine before. . ." He broke off and looked away.

He threw the boy a questioning look.

"Before," Shiozaki answered softly, "it's too late."

He shook himself slightly, putting a stop to the recollections. The visit had occurred two days ago and true enough, he was standing in front of the couple, prepared to join them in holy matrimony. Takashi-san and Shiozaki had told him that they didn't want to have abig wedding. Rather, the only people attending them were their two closest friends; a Teruhiko Hikaru and Tsukino Kenji. They had even forgo having the wedding held at the church, instead, opting for a wedding held at the town park in a secluded spot he wasn't aware of before. They stood today, underneath the full glory of an ancient sakura, the brilliant canopy of pink and white just as majestic as the stained glass windows of a church.

They happy couple,(and judging by their smiles, they were very happy) were both dressed in matching tuxedoes with Shiozaki in a deep blue waistcoat and tie and Takashi-san in deep russet. The girl Hikaru looked utterly fetching in a dress of soft, gauzy blue and Tsukino had a tux on also, the blue of his tie matching the girl's dress. The sun shone down through the canopy overhead and highlighted the clearing beneath with soft slants of pale gold light. S hint of a breeze blew, swirling the errant petals in a joyous dance of spring. No musician was needed to play the traditional wedding march. The sweet trilling of birds all around them were music already, a gift from above. The whole setting was perhaps, one of the most beautiful wedding he had the honour to preside over in years.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of. . . "

And again he wondered, too late before what?

* *

"I think Hikki enjoyed herself too much today, trying to make us confess who's going to be the uke," Taka laughingly complained. He had his back turned against Kyo as he tugged his silk tie loose. Kyo watched the older man make efficient work of his undressing, the tie unknotted and neatly folded away. Hands, sure and strong, were unfastening his dress shirt and he definitely felt some tightening deep in his belly as the shirt strained against his back.

His own tie fell heedlessly to the floor as barefooted, he quickly stepped up behind the sensei. Taka's shirt was nearly off, hanging by a shoulder as he tugged it out of his slacks. Smooth, silky skin was bared to his eyes and the tightening grew even more painful. His sensei hadn't been the only one taking cold showers lately, he thought o himself in a moment of wry remembrance. It had taken him quite an amount of willpower to stop himself from tackling the sensei down to the kitchen floor sometimes. After all, there's only so much of temptation you can take before you snap, right?

He licked his lips nervously. That uncomfortable feeling had brown in proportion with his nervousness. This is, after all, their wedding night. And he is. . .was. . .well, just for Taka. . .that is to say. . .what the hell was he babbling about? He was an 18 year old virgin who thought he was straight for most of his life until a certain green-eyed, auburn haired doctor came along. Actually, Taka had proposed that they take some time to unwind after seeing everyone off earlier. Maybe have a cup of cocoa, some tea perhaps?

Frankly, all Kyo wanted was him.

Preferably with nothing hindering between them; say, clothes maybe?

He and Taka were roughly the same height, him being just a couple of inches shorter than the sensei and he relished the height advantage. Taka still hadn't realized he was behind him. He was still going on about how Hikki and Ken hadn't stop giggling together all afternoon. He wouldn't be surprised if they wake up the next morning to find Hikki standing over their bed with her camera again and-

Kyo lowered his head and fixed his lips at the spot between Taka's shoulder blades, just below his neck.

Taka's commentary shuddered to a stop.

Muscles bunched and tensed beneath his wandering lips as he grazed suddenly hot skin. Half-lidded, light blue eyes grew heavier as he tasted his way to the sensei's neck, even as his hands drew away the cumbersome shirt still covering Taka and he stopped just near the rapidly beating pulse. A part of him admired the slender, pale column of Taka's neck, a temptation that was hard to resist usually.

Taka tasted. . .delicious. He licked, nipped and sucked the vulnerable spot as his hands roamed all over Taka's back, sliding up front to caress the hard abdomen. As his wandering hands brushed across a nipple, Taka moaned low and twisted around suddenly, breaking off his hold. His arms were captured in a strong grip and pushed away from sensitive skin. Arms gripped firmly aside, he let the older man swoop in for a bruising kiss and this time, it was his turn to moan unintelligibly. He pressed himself against Taka, deepening the kiss. Intimately close, he felt the evidence of Taka's arousal brushing against his own and he moaned louder.

There was hardly any time left for him to think about getting nervous. Their kisses grew more desperate, more urgent as their hands snaked and tangled together; sometimes caressing, sometimes clenching, but always touching. Even as they kissed, Taka was busily divesting him of his own shirt and cool air dimpled his bare skin. He shivered slightly and in response, Taka rubbed his hands up and down his arms, warming him up. Kyo didn't care much for the thoughtfulness though. Impatient now, his fingers found the man's belt buckle and soon after, the leather piece slid to the floor, followed by the dark slacks and he was just about to relive him of his underwear when Taka himself broke off the wild kisses to gasp in his ear, a laughing note in his voice.

"Ne, it's not fair if I'm the only one disadvantaged here."

Taka mimicked his earlier actions and his own belt, slacks and underwear fell to the floor. He stepped out of their encumbering grasp, kicking the offending cloth aside. A noise of displeasure escaped his throay as he realized the sensei wasn't going to kiss him again. Instead, taka crouched down and his eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as he felt Taka taking his arousal in his mouth, enclosing it in moist warmth. His fingers twined themselves in Taka's autumn colored hair as he was stroked, sucked and licked in dizzying successions. He leant forward slightly, feeling definitely unbalanced and he felt the warmth and moistness increased. He closed his eyes as a tremulous gasp escaped him.

"Taka," he warned softly.

He was disappointed when Taka finally broke off his attention and returned his mouth to his own, kissing him with more urgency than before. As they kissed, he could taste himself and it drove him wild. His arms locked firmly around Taka's shoulders, he whimpered, trying to show just how much he loved it and could Taka please help him?

He found himself gently lowered on to the waiting bed and he wrapped his legs around Taka's, trapping the man. He wasn't even going to wonder how Taka managed to take off his own underwear unnoticed.

"Kyo? Look at me," Taka demanded hoarsely.

Why did he have to stop? He forced himself to concentrate and he fixed light, stormy blue eyes on him. He licked his lips and tried to breathe slower.

"What?" he sounded just as hoarse as the sensei and he felt the man's arousal getting harder in response. Before he could enjoy the sensation fully though, Taka spoke again.

"Are you sure about this?"

Huh? His stare turned frankly bewildered as he took in the sensei who, despite looking thoroughly sexy and completely aroused, was also looking guilty.

Taka explained. "This is your first time and. . .with another guy, of all people. . .it'll be different." Kyo snorted and rolled his eyes but Taka went on doggedly. "And. . . it's going to be quite. . .painful for you, because it's your first time. We can stop if you want," he finished, though he looked rather pained at his own selfless promise.

"Hey," Kyo smiled and caught Taka's face between his hands, making sure that he was looking into his eyes so Taka would know just how sincere he was. Sincere and extremely touched. "I'm not that ignorant you know. I know about it though I'll bet 'knowing' is quite different from 'experiencing'. But hey, it'll just hurt the first time around right?"

Taka looked even more guilty now. "Well, yes. . . but. . .uh, the one who gets to be. . .um, uke, tends to be quite sore the next day," he apologized.

"But fun though, right? For both?"

"You could say that," Taka grinned. "But a better phrase would be, 'damn, that was good'!"

Kyo laughed and drew him in for a light kiss. "Then you better make sure I have fun then."

Those eyes he loved so much turned a deeper shade of green as passion once again ignited in the forest depths and they kissed; slow, lingering and deep.

"Are you sure?" Taka asked again softly, in between breaths.

"Taka?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He decided right there and then that he liked being the uke. What's not to like about having Taka lay butterfly kisses all over his chest, tasting a nipple or two, exploring his abdomen which muscles contracted when he paused to dip and inquisitive tongue in his navel and finally, finally, finally, his sensei paid the proper attention to his erection. . . 

He lost his ability to speak. Unintelligent noises were the only things that could be said as he drew his knees up and twined his fingers in the sensei's hair. Something hot and urgent was burning deep within him and he desperately needed to let it out. He lifted his hips higher, trying to feel more, but then, Taka removed his mouth with a last lick and crawled back up to him. His eyes were a dazed blue as Taka covered his body with his and laid his lips on his neck. His eyes fluttered close as he surrendered himself totally to the sensation. He clutched broad shoulders slick with sweat and groaned when Taka nipped lightly at the tender flesh. He knew Taka was deliberately going slow, trying to prepare him  but if this went on any longer, he was going to lose control.

As it was, when a finger, cool and slick with lubricant was inserted gently into him, he stiffened with sudden fear. A basic instict in him cried out at the whole wrongness of the situation and his breathing grew laboured with panic instead of passion.

"It's okay," Taka whispered in his ear. "Relax. . .that's it. Relax. It's going to hurt more if you don't. see? Does that feel good?"

The finger was still inside him. It started to slide in and out even as Taka continued to whisper reassuringly, the pumping a slow rhythm that overrode and dissipated the fear he had felt. He turned wondering eyes at his sensei, the fire in him burned anew as his hips moved to meet his finger with every thrust. The second finger that slid in came as a welcome shock, complete with the double assault on his senses when Taka lowered his head to suck at a sensitive nipple. He wanted to tell Taka that everything felt good and that he was loving it but again, his power of speech failed him. He didn't know which was better; the fingers pumping into him or the tongue and lips still intent to wreaking havoc on his poor body.

When the third finger was inserted, he cried out, his back arching off the bed.

He had barely risen up from the fresh tide of raw emotions when he found himself on his side, Taka spooning him gently from behind. His lips were brushing lightly over an earlobe, warm breath ghosting over his ear and he shivered with delight. His fingers which had inflicted sweet torment on him before was pulled out of him completely in the next instant. He felt an odd sort of loss and grounded back against the man in silent protest. In answer, he felt the unmistakably hot and slightly wet, throbbing hardness which was Taka's erection pressed lightly against the entrance his sensei had so carefully prepared. Taka was leaning over him and he turned his head sideways to meet him. Lips met lips in a chaste kiss and the sensei drew back.

"If it hurts too much, tell me," Taka said gently. "Promise me. Tell me and I'll stop immediately."

He nodded, smiling. Taka's hand then cradled his abdomen protectively, stroking and caressing and he willed himself to relax, to give in. Taka's erection which had pressed tantalizingly soft against him was inserted slowly, so very slowly in to him. His face half buried against the pillow, he clenched his eyes shut at the totally unfamiliar. Totally alien feeling of something being buried deep within him. Relax, relax, relax was the mantra he chanted to himself silently over and over again as he was penetrated deeper and deeper.

Taka hadn't lied. It **hurts**.

Despite himself, he cried out and his fingers twisted themselves in the bed sheets. He buried his face deeper into the yielding softness of the pillow as his low cry pierced the air.

"Kyo?" Do you want me to stop?" Taka sounded anxious as he cupped his cheek with his free hand. "Kyo?"

He turned his face away from his shelter of white cotton to give his lover a small smile. "No, don't. besides, it'll only hurt awhile." He freed his fingers from their prison of sheets to clasp the older man's hand and he brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Please?" he added. "I want you." His admission, low and soft lent a suspiciously bright glimmer to dark, forest-green eyes.

"It won't last longer, trust me," Taka promised, his voice hoarse with emotions. He placed a hand against his lover's hips to steady them both and slowly, so very gently, started to thrust into him.

The pain had lessened to a certain degree to become something more bearable and again, he repeated his silent litany to relax. The chanting in his mind stopped though, when a thoroughly delightful tongue plunged into his ear in an erotic imitation. This was something that definitely felt good. Despite the still present ache in him, he felt the burning and tight sensation kindling into life again, deep in his belly and spreading fast to his groin. Taka seemed to know just what to do at any given moment, his actions carefully orchestrated to heighten his pleasure and Taka didn't disappoint him. The hand still resting on his hips traveled down to grasp his arousal.

"T-taka!" he cried out as the pain became totally eclipsed by the wave of pure pleasure that hit him, leaving him gasping for breath. Taka moved his hand in a sure, counterpoint rhythm to his still thrusting member and Kyo gave himself up to his emotions completely. He thrust back against his lover, meeting his plunges with a pounding that grew steadily frantic as the smoldering fire in him burst in to bright flames that reduced his world to nothing more than a hazy dimness to his vision, the feel of a warm hand stroking him surely and the fiery blazing pumping of his Taka plunging deep within him, to withdraw halfway out, only to plunge in again.

The pain was still there but this time, it was a different kind of pain. It was a pain that filled every fiber of his body with wild ecstasy, leaving him moaning and gasping in mindless throes of pleasure. The bright flames were now a roaring fire that consumed and engulfed him in a blinding inferno that stripped him of every tie to the outside world except the heat that was his body and Taka's.

They were thrusting faster and faster now, both reaching a crescendo when,

"Taka!"

That pure, animalistic cry tore from his throat as he finally reached his climax and scalding hot white liquid spurted out, drenching his lover's hand and the sheets. Behind him, his sensei gave a low groan and not a second later, his own cry pierced the air, his "Kyo!" just as raw and pure. He was still deep inside of him when he came and the feel of the hot stickiness shooting in him was the last, final step to complete the dance.

For more than a few minutes, all they could do was lie there, both breathing heavily. Taka drew him closer, his back resting comfortably against the sensei's chest, lips resting lightly on his neck and Taka's arms cradling him protectively. Taka was still inside him and he relished the feel of it. This was the last tie needed to bind them together. If their marriage vows had been a spiritual binding, then their lovemaking had chained them both emotionally and physically.

As their breathing slowed to a languorous rhythm, the pearlescent gloom of the room riddled with the cold light of the moon through the opened blinds, he allowed Taka to pull himself out of him with minimal fuss but was happy to have Taka turn him into an embrace. Their foreheads rested together in total contentment, Taka drew the blankets over them and they snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets and of each other.

"Taka?" he was surprised that his voice could still function. His whole body felt wonderfully sore and used and he doubted that he could move even if Godzilla came trampling through town.

"Yeah?" If anything, the sensei sounded just as used as he was and delightfully content to be so. Before he answered Taka though, he ran light, teasing fingers over a smooth, broad chest and was rewarded with a slight hitch to Taka's breathing before his playful fingers was captured in a firm grip.

"Bad Kyo," Taka reprimanded him with gentle, laughing admonition. "You were saying?"

Kyo giggled. "All I want to say is, damn, that was good!"

Taka blinked in surprise for several moments before understanding dawned in his eyes. Laughter shook his frame as he hugged Kyo close.

"Oh, Kyo," he chuckled. "I love you."

"You'd better," he declared mischievously.

"Hey."

"I love you too."

"Good."

They were content to stay in that perfect silence, the blankets a warm cocoon shielding them from the world outside. Stars pierced the night sky that was revealed by the floor-to-ceiling windows covering the entire wall to the right of the bed, and their usual cold, distant light seemed a little warmer, a little more personal tonight. The only sound to disturb the tranquility of the night was their breathing and the occasional stolen kiss. But perfect moments don't last forever. That's precisely why they are so cherished; for its evanescent gift.

"Kyo?" Taka whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You'll never leave me right?"

"Never," came the spoken promise.

A drifting cloud obscured the burning suns of the night sky, leaving them in passing shadow.

"We'll be together forever?"

"Always."

~to be continued~

A/N: Minna, how did you like the lemon? I thought it was my best yet so far ^^ And the longest too. . .whew! Nearly 10 pages! But, I have to give credit to my friend who helped me work out the flow of the scene. Since I have to keep her identity anonymous, let's just call her Lemon-aid. . . hahaha!

_I was worried about getting this chapter absolutely right. This is after all, their first time together and I wanted it to be as real as possible. As Lemon-aid pointed out, in real life, the first time is a painful experience, especially for homosexuals. I know, this is just fanfiction but I wanted as much realism as possible. I wanted my characters to come to life as humanly possible and I thought I did an okay job. . . waddaya think?_

_Oh yeah, I got some questions to ask:_

1)Can anyone suggest me a song with a message that roughly says something like; I'm/your/she/he is smiling to the world but inside I'm/he/she/you're dying inside? Kinda like how Tsuzuki feels on a normal day. . .before Soka-chan came along that is, nyah ahahaha!

_2)Can anyone tell me also, the 4 gods (suzaku etc) represent which cardinal direction? I forgot._

_As always, your kind reviews are the food and drink of my soul. ^ ^ _


	11. Chapter 11:Autumn's coming

_A/N: Wan! Wan! I got new readers!_

**_Tracey_**_: Thanks so much for taking the time to review! You made my day ^^_

**_Subaru_**_: *hands over a handkerchief* glad you liked the lemon! Nyahahaha! And thanks for the info._

**_Anonymous_**_: Maa, maa. . . the world has to end sometime. . . ._

**_Sakusha__: HELLLLOOO!_**

**_Grafitti_****_, Kaori-chan, lin.exe__: Thank you! Lin.exe, er. . . forgive my ignorance but what's an AMV? *sweatdrop* still so new to this business. . . .Black Black Heart is a GREAT song!_**

**_Rinny_****_, Lil Yaoi Kitten, Poison Ivy__: Ah, my faithful reviewers. . .you make me cry, you know?_**

**_Shaynie__:.__ . . . . . .NANI? YOU DON'T READ LEMONS??? *speechless*. . . . .wow._**

_Warning: Angst, baby, angst._

_Disclaimer: If I own them, would I be THIS delusional?_

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 11: Autumn's coming

The day promised to be beautiful.

Streaks of red-gold and honey pulsating with dewdrop yellow burned at the very edge of the horizon, pushing back the gloom of the waning night. The colors heralded the coming of Amaterasu, Sun-God and ruler of the Heavens.

_Hopeless romantic_, he chided himself. Standing before the windows of the infirmary gave him an excellent view all the way to nearly the very limits of the town's boundaries and from here, he could just make out their apartment building. The excellent vision was an unexpected gift of the town planning and it afforded him an unparalleled position by which to view the coming dawn. He rarely did get to watch the sunrise, never really having that much opportunity (nor the inclination) to wake up before dawn and today, he was glad for the chance.

_It will happen today._

The dewdrop yellow, the very center of the fiery corona, intensified to a burning magenta.

_It will happen today._

Arms slid around him from behind and he leaned back in contentment. Warm breath ruffled his hair and he smiled. Silently, they watched the rising of the sun together. From burning magenta to boiling red and for the briefest of moments; a burst of pure gold, and the rim of the sun rose over the horizon.

It was the start of a new day.

_This is the end._

"That was magnificent," Taka said softly.

"Aa," he replied. Despite the dazzling brilliance, he could not take his eyes off the panorama. Tilting his head to the side, eyes half-closed in what might be dreamy contemplation, he sensed. . . a certain something in the air. Today will be. . . 

_The end.___

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, he turned in the embrace to give a mock glare at his husband. "I thought you were making tea," he asked with arched eyebrows.

"I did," Taka replied with a faint air of hurt. "I called you a few times but you didn't hear me. You were too busy gawking out the window."

"I wasn't gawking," Kyo said primly. "I was admiring."

"Not somebody else I hope."

"Well, actually, the gardener that passed by just now looked kinda cute. You know, the brawny, macho type. I'll bet he's a stud in-mmph."

A firm kiss was what he got for his teasing and he fully enjoyed the moment.

The day warmed to a sunny blue, courtesy of summer as birds trilled song from the open window. He leant back in Taka's embrace, legs and arms tangled together on the couch with each of them nursing a mug of hot tea. The sensei had put down his mug earlier and one hand was brushing back his bangs repeatedly, the gesture effectively slipping him in to a light doze while Taka read a medical journal. Right now, he could be offered a million bucks and he wouldn't move at all. It was a shame though, that he would have to, in an hour or so. That was why he came to the infirmary with Taka at such an ungodly hour; today was the day of the kendo tournament.

Taka had pointed out last night that it would be more prudent for him to get all the rest he needed for his fight but he had been adamant. After all, he countered, he needed his good luck kiss before going. His sports bag now sat by the door as he waited for 9 am to come. The bus was scheduled to arrive at 9.15 and as captain, he had to be early anyway.

They were content to let the silence cover them as the minutes ticked by. Kyo loved these moments as much as when the need to chatter on and on hit him and Taka. There was nothing as healing or as peaceful as golden silence once in a while.

"Autumn's coming," he said abruptly.

He could feel a nod from Taka, his chin brushing his hair.

"Yes, that's /_this is it/ what usually /__the last day/ happens after summer."_

"Make sure you dress warmly when you go out. And don't stay up too late reading your journals."

Taka's hand stopped their comforting brushing. The hand that was still holding on to the book tightened their grip momentarily then relaxed.

"Why do you /_don't leave/ say that? You'll be around to __/goodbye/ nag me anyway," he replied calmly._

He shrugged. "Just in case. . . you forget."

A sigh. "I won't."

* * *

"Hey Kyo! Everyone's aboard! Let's go!" Reiko shouted from her precarious perch on the bus steps. He shook his head resignedly at her energetic bouncing. At least she manages to focus her enthusiasm on the mats effectively enough, he sighed inwardly. He slammed down the door of the luggage cockpit and brushed off his hands. Without even being aware of it, he turned his head around to tilt it back slightly, his gaze going automatically to a familiar fourth floor window.

"Kyo! Kick some ass!" Taka called out cheerfully.

He grinned back in reply and gave a jaunty wave. His thoughts flickered back to the good luck kiss his sensei had given earlier and a slight red tinged his cheeks. If actions were something to go by, Taka had seemed determined that the good luck would be for him AND the whole team. . . .

Looking resolutely forward, Reiko stepped back in to the bus as he climbed the steps into the cool dimness. His team looked back at him with wide smiles on their faces that suspiciously looked as though it had nothing to do with the excitement of an upcoming match.

"So Kyo, still going to deny that there's nothing between you and the sensei?"

Oh dear.

________________________________________________________________________

They had perhaps been on the road for not more than 15 minutes when he felt it.

It was a feeling of a certain. . . .anticipation. Of the match?

No, something else. . . 

Anticipation, apprehension. . . .fear. . . .worry. . . ._wrongness_.

His stomach roiled at the jumble of emotions engulfing him and his hand stole out to grip the hand rest of his seat tightly. His head bowed down as he tried to make sense of the conflicting emotions that had rose up suddenly and he could feel bile threatening to rise up. He fought to regain control of himself and his nausea but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

Damn, he thought. They noticed. He couldn't afford to have his teammates getting riled up with worry. This was an important match that could see them getting to the national championships and he didn't want them to screw up this opportunity. It's probably just a slight bug, nothing more, he wanted to assure them. He opened his mouth to say so when-

**_FEARWORRYTOOLATEDANGERTOOLATETOOLATEHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRY!_**

****

He sprang up from his seat, ignoring his friends' startled cries and ran to the driver, his steps stumbling a little from the sway of the bus.

"Stop the bus!" he yelled at the confused driver. "Stop it right now or I will!"

Something in his face must have convinced the elderly man to heed him for as soon as the words left his mouth, the bus swerved suddenly to the side, eliciting enraged honking from the cars behind. The engine idled sullenly as the door whooshed open with a soft hiss. Even before they were completely open, he had squeezed through and was already running flat out back in the direction of the school as they called out to him.

"Kyo! Kyo! Where are you going?"

His feet pounding on the pavement, arms pumping at his sides and his breath rasping in his throat from fear, he prayed that it wasn't too late. That he would be in time. He had to.

He was perhaps 5 minutes away from the school, the clock tower rising through the trees up ahead, when the first explosion rang out.

________________________________________________________________________

_Death.___

_The final act for a fragile life.__ Life that is a brief candle flame compared to the absolutism that is death. Interesting really, that a person's life is never more real, senses never more acute, feelings never more heightened, that when death comes a' knocking._

_They say that when a person dies, they're never truly gone for they will always live on in the memories of those who still lived. Memories that are recalled with fondness, affection and always sadness. Memories like old photographs in dusty albums kept in the attic that will fade with time till only a sepia tinge remains. Yes, a fitting tribute to a soul long gone. You have never died for you live in my memories. Yes. After all, who cares that I can never touch your cheek again nor feel your warm breath nor kiss your soft lips? After all, I can still **remember how it felt like.**_

_They also say, that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all._

_Fools.___

________________________________________________________________________

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

She had long abandoned the packet of tissues. No use when every time she wiped, a new stream will flow. A stream of salty bitterness that fell from shell-shocked eyes. Her friends had long gone, turned away by the firm hospital staff to go back to their homes. You can come back tomorrow. This is a hospital and patients need their rest. Go home now.

She had yet to. The nurses didn't even consider trying. They had been told of how close she was to the boy and the fact that he had no family. The sensei lying inside also had no immediate family around, his parents still in Hokkaido and no one having their contact number. She longed for Ken's presence by her side. She needed him and his unstinting comfort, offered silently with no attempts of shallow, halting words of condolence. How easy it was for them to tell her that everything will be alright! How could it when she had lost her best friend? How could it when she can no longer hear his laughter as she teased him or see his smile again?

She longed for Ken but paperwork, that demon that insinuated itself to every aspect of life, even death, had taken him away. He had promised to be only a while but the few minutes that passed was already killing her. She stared woodenly at the closed door before her. Room 403. Takashi's room. Oh dear god, how will she face him?

"Hikaru-san?"

She tore her eyes away to look up in to concerned, kindly-looking eyes. Crows' feet etched deep into the corners, he looked at her with more than just sympathy as she took in his rumpled suit with the ever present white collar (obviously thrown on in haste) and the shock of white hair.

"Father Sakano," she said dully. He was the one who had officiated Kyo and Takashi's wedding 6 months back.

"I came as soon as I heard," he took her hand in his own, gnarled and wrinkled with age but still strong and heartbreakingly tender. It felt warm, compared to her chilled skin and she squeezed his hand gratefully. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling a bit but the tears kept falling anyway. "I'm fine. Thank you for coming Father, I-"

"Teruhiko-san?" a voice interrupted.

They both turned to see a rather young nurse, the name tag stating Ranmari, waiting for them with a slight air of distress.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Shiozaki-san," the nurse stopped as she flinched but went on anyway. "Shiozaki-san has been cleaned and. . .prepared. You can see him for a while if you want," she finished in a rush.

_Cleaned and prepared. God, such cold, impersonal words._

She didn't know why she was hesitating. After all, it was she that kept on insisting earlier for them to let her see him one last time. He was her friend, her brother.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She turned grateful eyes to the priest. Words failed her as she nodded and he helped her to her feet. Together, they followed the nurse as she led them to the bank of elevators. Stepping inside, she pressed a button, the words 'morgue' stenciled in deep black next to it.

_Morgue.___

* * *

"He looks like he's sleeping," she said. Her voice sounded faint, lost in the cold, sterile gloom of the morgue. Rows of stainless steel drawers lined the walls alongside while white-shrouded gurneys formed a macabre line in the middle. Her mind shied away from contemplating the thought of what must lie in those drawers or under all those sheets.  She stood by the one nearest the door, the shroud pulled back to reveal a pale, unlined face. Soft black hair lay smooth and kempt while the brows were unmarred by furrows. Long lashes threw shadows on pale cheeks from the bright lights overhead and the mouth was a restful line, neither smiling nor frowning ever again. His eyes lay closed in deceiving slumber and almost, almost, she expected them to open and give her that familiar, light, piercing stare.

_Taking pictures again, Hikki?_

"He's in God's embrace now, Hikaru. He's free from any pain," Father Sakano whispered consolingly in her ear. She may have been deaf for all the attention she paid him. Instead, she reached out and her fingers brushed against a lifeless face questioningly.

"He feels so cold," she wondered.

So cold. Never again would he be warm to the touch. Warm, vibrant and full of life. Never again would he take long breaks in the infirmary with her, Ken and Takashi. Never again would they have sleepovers and sharing hot cups of chocolate, laughing together at some joke. Never again would she see the two of them; Kyo and Takashi, staring at each other with such obvious love that her heart ached.

Never again.

As the cold seeped through her skin, she was finally able to acknowledge it. She was finally able to accept that one fact she had tried to deny over and over again deep inside her. It had been easy to hold on to such hopes when proof wasn't there in her face. But deny it no longer she could. The cold affirmed it. So did the lifeless pallor.

She sank into the Father's waiting arms and cried anew.

________________________________________________________________________

They never seemed to notice that one corner of the room lay in deeper shadows than the others. If they had looked closely, they would only see the dark but some strange quality of it would have made them hesitate, perhaps wonder. The shadows felt. . .expectant. Waiting. But nonsense, it was only shadows. . . .wasn't it?

He waited in that dark corner and nobody paid him any attention.

Neither the doctors, the nurses, nor the visitors, quite a score a few hours ago but now reduced to three which waited with rock-like patience, paid him any mind. Him in his little corner. He didn't mind though. He liked it in fact. Though, truth to tell, he did felt vaguely uneasy and maybe a bit hurt that those three sitting by the bed can't see him. He felt that they should. . . . .but that was okay. He was here for one reason only. It was that one reason that kept him motionless in that corner for hours on end, his waiting knowing no impatience or tiredness.

As the nurse finally finished whatever it was she was doing, she smoothed down the blankets covering the still form, adjusted a sling and with a small smile at her patient's visitors, quietly left the room. The door closed behind her, throwing the room into dimness save the pool of light shining down on a pale face from above the bed. The fluorescent halo threw his features in to stark relief, highlighting the minor cuts and bruises and turned the spill of dark auburn hair in to the color of dark blood and gold. His heart constricted at the sight of the beauty and he finally allowed himself to move away from the corner. His feet were soundless on the tiled floor, and he made no sound at all as he came to stand by the opposite side of the bed, facing the visitors. One was an old man, a priest it looked like, and the others were two high-school kids. A guy and a girl. They seemed somehow familiar. . .

_Father Sakano. Hikaru. Kenji._

Somewhere deep in his mind, a small voice offered him those names and dredged up memories. He tilted his head to side questioningly as the memories played and after a while, he smiled. He remembered them now. His friends.

But he wasn't here for them. No. he turned his gaze to the figure lying prone on the bed. He took in the trailing IV lines, the beep beep beep of a machine and the white cast covered leg left open by the blanket. He was the reason why he waited all this while. This man lying on this bed. He felt the smile on his face grew wistful.

_Takashi._

Without hesitation, he climbed on to the bed, the sheets undisturbed despite him nestling into place by the side of the unconscious man. He lay on his side facing the man called Takashi, barely fitting in to the space but was untroubled by the danger of falling off. His position secure, he lifted a hand to touch that sleeping face when he paused to take note of his hand.

His flesh looked. . . insubstantial. Unreal. Like smoke. If he squinted, he could make out the other side of the room through his hand and he felt a flicker of amusement at that. Disregarding the inconsequential fact, he placed his ephemeral hand against the man's cheek.

Despite his rather weird state of being, a feeling of absolute rightness filled his being at the contact.

"Taka," he whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: . . . . .it finally happened. . . . sigh. . . . .The next chapter will be the last and I'll update soon, ne? The third arc will probably be uploaded after the 18th. Why? Sigh, my finals is next week. . . urgh! Still. . . .ah, I'm depressed. But then, how would they become Shinigamis if they don't die right? Still. . . .review! ^^_


	12. We'll Be Together Again Someday

_A/N: My friends; the last chapter._

_Warnings: Angst my love_

_Disclaimer: YnM and its affiliates do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing it for the pleasure and enjoyment and am making absolutely no profit. But I am not studying to do this so my lecturers can probably sue me for that. The sonnet at the end is Elizabeth Barret Browning's._

________________________________________________________________________

We'll Be Together Again Someday

________________________________________________________________________

He didn't know how long he had lain there, unmoving, just breathing softly (which, he realized with a twist of irony was a moot point) while still cupping that pale cheek as though he never meant to let go. How he became aware of time passing was by the slow morphing of light through the curtained windows. Slits of darkness that shot through grew lighter and lighter till it became beams of bright gold to hints of pale blue mixed with green. His friends had stayed their vigil throughout the night as well, though with less dogged determination than he had shown. Occasionally, one or the other would get up to stretch their legs, get a cup of coffee or a bite to eat.

Hikaru had been the most reticent of the three. While Kenji and Father Sakano engaged in softly whispered conversation from time to time, she kept silent, staring blankly at Takashi though once in a while, her gaze would wander over to him and almost, almost he could swear that she saw him.

"Hikki. . . ."

Not a flicker of recognition in those chocolate depths. He tried anyway.

"Hikki, I-"

Sigh. What would he say anyway to a friend who couldn't see him?

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shiozaki-san."

It would seem as though his wish had been granted, that someone finally saw him and he would be able to pass on last words of comfort to his loved ones, right? But he knew better. Without moving from his position or deigning to give an acknowledging glance to the one who had spoken behind him, he said firmly, 

"It's no use. Two of your people already came and I'll say to you what I said to them; I won't go."

A sigh and some rustling of cloth against cloth told him that the speaker was yet discouraged. He heard the strike of wood against paper and a little later, a pungent smell in the air told him that his visitor had lit up a cigarette. No use berating him for it. The living ones would not sense nor smell it at all.

_The living ones_, he mused silently. _Something I'm not apparently._

"When my partner told me you were stubborn, he wasn't kidding," the voice remarked casually between puffs of smoke. "I never knew anyone who could convey that much mule-headedness in just a couple of sentences."

"Then you'll leave me alone?" he asked, though it was half-hearted. He knew better and the silence behind him told him that his 'visitor' also knew that.

With a resigned sigh of his own, he detached his hand from their caressing of Taka's cheek and sat up slowly. He turned around on the bed, still perched on it, and finally came face to face with his 'visitor'. He was a man in his late forties it looked like. With salt and pepper hair and a face that was as brown as a nutshell with faint lines of wrinkles, he looked like those typical private detectives you see on those old American shows, especially since he wore a rumpled suit complete with trench coat.

"Wataka Hotaro, at your service," the man offered complete with a little bow.

He blinked a couple of times.

"Weird name, I know," Wataka sighed mournfully. "You have no idea the teasing I get even when I'm dead."

A smile twitched the corners of his mouth but that was all he could dredge up at the moment. Instead, he inclined his head slightly and said, "I'd introduce myself but I'm sure you know everything there is to know about me already."

Wataka nodded. "Then you know why I'm here of course."

Kyo rolled his eyes at that. "I may be dead but I'm not stupid."

"Spunky too," Wataka offered. "Any chance you'll change your mind?"

His hand stole out to grip Taka's tightly though his husband showed no signs of feeling it. It was enough of an answer already. Wataka flicked his cigarette away and came closer to Kyo.

"You know too that I can force you," he said gravely. He took out a piece of paper from a pocket of his trench coat and showed it to him. It was a rectangular piece filled with some weird writings that sent a shiver down his back. He didn't know what it was exactly but he knew without a doubt as to what its purpose is. He meant his words.

Force him? Force him to leave Taka? After promising him that he'll never leave his side? A dangerous look entered his icy pale eyes that narrowed slightly in anger. He had made a promise to Taka and he meant to keep it. Nothing will take him away from Taka, nothing! As his anger build, he could feel something small and hot burning in his chest. That small something grew as his anger fed it and almost, he could sense something intangible in the air. It drew him to it and his mind reached out to grasp it. It felt. . . alive and definitely tangible now. Almost, he could see in his mind's eye faint glowing lines of. . .power? Feeling the need to express his anger, he took those lines and gave them an experimental tug.

Outside, the previously sunny day darkened suddenly with black clouds and with a roar that shook the building, lightning flashed and hurtled down to earth.

He heard startled yelps from his friends behind him and throughout the hospital. Footsteps scurried past the closed door and he could hear inquisitive shouts passed back and forth.

"Force me?" he asked mildly while his eyes still burned with that pale fire. Those power lines he still grasped, ready to do more than just give a tug if Wataka made a wrong move. A small part of him was frankly amazed at what he just did. Since when could he do that kind of stuff? But now was not the time for wondering. If this Wataka meant to carry out his threat, then he'd do _anything _to stop him.

Wataka had appeared as startled as the rest with his impromptu lightning show. A flicker of some emotion crossed his face, gone too fast for him to decipher it. But instead of carrying out his threat, he rubbed a hand against the back of his neck worriedly and pocketed his talisman.

"May I?" he gestured.

Kyo gave him a suspicious stare until he put up his hands in defense. "I won't do anything, I swear! I just want to talk."

He seemed sincere enough and so far, he had shown to be a good man. With a grudging nod, he scooted closer up the bed, giving him some space. The older man sat down gratefully. They sat in silence for a while until the excitement died down, his friends settling back in their seats while relative quietness again prevailed. Kyo kept a hand on Taka's, thumb running slow circles against skin he could no longer feel.

"You love him very much, don't you."

He nodded slowly, still keeping a wary eye out for any sudden movements on Wataka's part.

"You know you can't stay here," Wataka then pointed out gently. 

Unbidden, tears filled his eyes at that and he quickly turned his head away, staring fiercely at the wall till he felt calm enough. He didn't trust himself to keep control though and spoke to him as he shifted his burning gaze back to Taka.

"Why?" he managed to rasp out. "Why can't I stay with him? It's not as though I'm going to go around messing with people and clanking chains and all that. This is all I want; to stay with him. Why won't you let me?"

He heard sighing from Wataka and a rustling sound. He whirled around but was gratified to see that Wataka was only pulling out another cigarette instead of a talisman. The slim white cylinder rolling between his fingers, he fixed a penetrating dark-eyed stare at him.

"Souls like you cannot remain on earth without some form of tie. Without your body or any other shell to protect it, your soul will be defenseless. Soon you'll lose your memories and identity till you're nothing more than a mindless yuurei. A soul can exist in its pure form in two dimensions only; Makai and Joukai."

He said it all very gently but Kyo felt the pain of it anyway. That was the price he had to pay to keep his promise? Become nothing more than a shrieking ghost? If he did, how would he keep his promise then? He had no doubt of the truth in Wataka's words though, the look in his eyes plainly said that it was something he never wished to say.

"What about you?" he asked instead. "Aren't you a pure soul?"

Wataka laughed a short, bitter laugh. "Me? I'm a Shinigami. We're given some form of corporeal flesh to do our work. Otherwise we'd just be earthbound spirits."

"Like me," Kyo said softly. He closed his eyes as the pain inside grew bigger and bigger. He wanted to scream with the injustice of it all. All of his life, all he wanted was to love someone and for someone to love him. He had thought he would be alone forever after his parents died and then Taka came into his life. Now, he cannot imagine eternity without him. But it seems as though that was the only option he had left. "I can't leave him," he whispered. "I can't."

"Well," Wataka sighed. "this was supposed to be your last option, if you still refuse to move on. Orders from up above say I can offer you this; the position of a Shinigami."

Shinigami? His hand tightened momentarily upon Taka's as he stared at Wataka. Become a Shinigami? A God of Death? When alive, he had never given much thought to such things. To him, a Shinigami was a vague notion imparted by various lore and myths that abounded in their culture. To imagine one at all, he would have thought that they'd be like those drawings you see, some obscure spirit with a light to guide the dead. Judging by Wataka, traditional dress doesn't seem to be the requirement in being a Shinigami and if they had a guiding light at all, then that may be the purpose of his cigarette. Kyo smiled at the absurdity of it and ruefully shook his head.

"Isn't that the same though? If I become a Shinigami, I still have to leave Taka," he said.

It was Wataka's turn to shake his head. "You don't want to move on without your sensei, right? As a Shinigami, you won't move on. You'll be working directly for Meifu, under the JuuOhCho; Japan's bureau for processing the dead. You'll be given a corporeal flesh and granted the power to move between this world, Chijou and Meifu to do your job."

Kyo raised a fine eyebrow. "And what is my job exactly?"

"Like what I'm doing now basically. Get trapped souls to move on, banish some ghosts. . .it's not a pretty job but you'll get the full details if you agree to. The position is usually offered to earthbound spirits but not all. You're one of the few exceptions."

Kyo sat silently, trying to process it all when Wataka spoke again.

"It means you get to wait for your sensei. It's a better option than becoming a yuurei. Or being forcibly banished."

"But I get to wait for him," Kyo said softly.

"A warning though, you can't have any contact with the living except in the capacity of your job. Break this rule and you will be sent on, whether you want to or not."

"But I get to wait for him," Kyo repeated.

"Yes."

Silence between the two of them stretched into long minutes as Kyo gazed with unseeing eyes upon his sensei. There were many things Wataka had left unsaid, he knew. A part of him warned that for such a position, there would be a heavy price to pay. Would he be willing to pay it?

As long as he can wait for Taka. . . .

"I'll take it," Kyo announced.

"Great!"

"On one condition."

"Not so great."

"I want to say a last goodbye to Taka. That's all I ask. I want to tell him that I'll be waiting for him."

Uneasiness radiated from the older man as he shifted uncomfortably on his perch. The fingers still holding on to his unlighted cigarette had mangled the white cylinder to a twisted stub and he flicked it away.

"Very well," he agreed reluctantly. "But there's a price _you have to pay for that."_

"That is?" he asked with the barest hint of care. He would pay anything if it meant he could do it. But before Wataka could tell him, the hand beneath his grip flexed slightly as a stir of movement came from the previously prone man lying on the bed.

Kyo's heart thudded painfully in his chest as a familiar voice called out.

"Kyo?"

________________________________________________________________________

The doctors said that Takashi should come around by today at least. She had lost count of the hours she spent sitting in that hard, plastic chair. The light outside showed that she had stayed up the whole night and well into the morning. Ken and Father Sakano had urged her to rest but she refused. She had to be there when Takashi wakes up. God knows he would need some comforting.

She needed it herself.

The beeping of Ken's watch told her it was already 10 a.m. She glanced aside, seeing that Father Sakano had fallen asleep in his chair, mouth gaping open slightly and Ken was similarly dozing. Looking at them, a wave of dizziness passed over her and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was wondering how much longer could she last when she saw movement from the corner of her eyes. She turned sharply, wide awake now and sure enough, restless shifting and eyes fluttering open, Takashi finally stirred to consciousness. 

And the first thing he said was, "Kyo?"

She bit her bottom lip, hard. She couldn't cry again. Not now. She had to be strong for Takashi. Her face felt rock-hard but she forced herself to smile anyway. Beside her, Ken and Father Sakano stirred awake, each looking at her, waiting for her to make the first move. 

"Ohayo, Takashi," she said. "How are you feeling?"

He groaned and tried to sit up but his leg splint was hampering him. Hikaru quickly helped him to a sitting position, fluffing his pillows and settling him down firmly against them.

"I feel like hell," he mumbled. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

Hikaru was smoothing down his blankets and her hands froze at his question. He didn't remember. Not yet.

"Well, your right leg's broken but the doctors say it's a clean break. Your left ankle is badly twisted though and you bruised your ribs. Oh, and you've got a lovely collection of cuts and bruises," she answered instead.

Takashi was looking around the room quizzically. "Where's Kyo? And how did I get here anyway?"

She couldn't do it. God help her, she can't say the words. It was hard enough for her to come to grips with it but what about Takashi? How can she tell him that Kyo won't ever come back?

Takashi went on, oblivious to her distress, still craning his neck past her as if he expected Kyo to materialize any second. "I was at the infirmary," he started slowly, frowning as he tried to recall balky memory, "I was taking down inventory and Kyo had just left for the tournament. . . ."

His hands tightened their grip on his blankets as recollection came back, fierce and sharp.

"There was an explosion," he said, horror clear in his voice. "Oh god, there was an explosion. I remember fire. . . I must have blacked out when the cabinet fell on me. When I woke up, I heard Kyo. . . ."

"Takashi, I-" she choked back a sob, words failing her at the look of utter despair in his face.

"I told Kyo to leave," he gasped out, his hands releasing their grip on the blankets to cover his face. His words spilled out anyway between his fingers, falling without stop as were his tears. "I told him to leave because the fire was getting bad. I couldn't move and he can't carry me out. The fire was so hot but he wouldn't leave! He wouldn't leave!"

"Takashi, please! Stop! T-"

"I told him to leave," Takashi moaned, rocking back and forth. "But he wouldn't! Oh God! Kyo!"

Ken and Father Sakano moved to either side of the bed, trying to calm him down but he shook off their touch, hands balled into fists as he screamed at them.

"No! Where's Kyo? He won't leave me! He promised! I can hear him! He's calling me! He said we'll always be together! Let go of me!"

It was the struggle of a mindless animal. He lashed out with startling ferocity, knocking Ken away and even Father Sakano's soothing voice failed to calm him. His screams grew worse, and his trashing threatened to spill him out of his sling and bed. Hikaru could only stand aside, watching with tears running down her face as Takashi lost control of himself, still screaming at them that Kyo wouldn't leave him, that he can hear Kyo calling to him. The door flew open then and three orderlies came running in, an attending doctor hard on their heels. The orderlies were no mere scrawny kids but men well-used to handling intractable patients. Still, it took nearly all their strength to pin down Takashi without hurting him further. The doctor waited grimly at the side, a syringe waiting in his hand and as soon as one of the orderly managed to get a firm grip on Takashi's arm, he darted in and the needle slid into his skin smoothly, the clear liquid draining.

Even then they still kept their grip on him, clearly not trusting him to try and break loose again. But Takashi slumped against their grip, sobbing brokenly. The paralysis her body was locked in then broke as his weeping subsided to that of quiet anguish. She moved to his side and when they still kept a hold on him, she glared at them, brown eyes hard and cold as flint.

"Let go of him," she bit out.

At once, they back off and she quickly gathered Takashi into her arms, perching herself awkwardly on the edge of the bed. She cradled him close, murmuring soft words of empty comfort and brushing his hair soothingly. As his tears fell endlessly, she rocked him gently, crooning to him and after what seemed like long minutes, he slipped into unconsciousness.

And she held on to him, not letting go.

________________________________________________________________________

_. . . .Taka. . . .Taka, wake up. . . . . _

"Just a few more minutes," he mumbled, turning and burying his face in his pillow. He could feel warm sunshine on his face and he sighed in contentment.

The still insistent voice sounded amused but kept on urging him to wake up.

_. . . Taka. . . . .wake up you lazy bum. . . . ._

"I'm not a lazy bum," he yawned, still with his face buried.

_Oh dear Lord, wake up Taka. . . .now. Or I'll pour cold water on you and you know I'll do it._

"I'm up! I'm up!" he yelped, bolting upright and the sheets pooling in his lap. He blinked bemusedly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light pouring in from the opened blinds. He was pretty sure he had closed it the night before. . . .

"Finally, you're awake," that voice commented wryly. "I've been calling for ages."

Somebody was sitting on the side of the bed next to him. He knuckled his eyes, rubbing away the last traces of sleep and grinned unabashedly.

"Morning Kyo." He yawned again. "Man, I had a terrible nightmare. . . you were in it, so were Ken and Father Sakano too. . ." he trailed off and flinched slightly as he remembered the dream again. By his side, Kyo kept silent, looking at him with a strange smile on his face. It was then that he noticed that Kyo was wearing his uniform.

"Why are you wearing-oh yeah, the tournament's today right?"

Kyo just gave him a crooked smile, head cocked to the side. His love seemed a bit distracted today, looking almost wistful and Takashi wondered why. He raised a fine eyebrow in reproof.

"Don't I get a good morning hug at least?" he asked with a faint injured smile. Before Kyo could answer, he grinned again and pulled Kyo into his lap, arms closing in a tight hug and he buried his face in the boy's hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance.

"Mmm, you smell good," he murmured. His hands roamed unashamedly all over Kyo's back. He hoped that they had some time for a little distraction first before Kyo left. He was just contemplating removing Kyo's jacket when his fingers felt decidedly warm and sticky.

Takashi frowned in surprise. Did Kyo spilt something? But on his back? He opened his eyes to look down and found. . . . 

His fingers sticky with blood.

Dark, red blood that was still oozing out from a gaping wound in Kyo's back. Exactly over his heart.

"It was the price I had to pay to say goodbye to you," Kyo whispered in his ear.

So it wasn't just a. . . .nightmare?

Kyo went on. "I had to appear to you the way I died."

Died. . . .

They were still hugging each other and Takashi could not tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight. His breath burned in his throat and he felt a scream building up somewhere beneath. Body trembling, he closed a hand over the wound, trying perhaps, to stop the blood. A useless act. He sobbed, tears slipping free from wide staring eyes. He couldn't stop the blood.

"Stop it Taka!" Kyo hissed. The boy drew back from their embrace and forced Takashi to meet his eyes that were burning brightly with tears and anger. "We don't have that much time," he said, softening his tone.

"Why?" he moaned instead. "Why?"

"I don't know why," Kyo grounded out. "But it happened."

"Don't leave me, please don't. You promised me!"

"I'm sorry," Kyo was crying himself now. "I'm so sorry."

For a long moment, they collapsed in each other's arms, sobbing out their grief. It hurts so much, this pain. Why? Why did they have to lose each other after finding one another? Did they ask for too much? Was it wrong for them to only want happiness and eternity with each other?

At long last, Kyo pulled himself free and wiped away Takashi's tears, smiling crookedly. "I can keep my promise to you in a way," he said softly. "They won't let me stay here, but they said I can wait for you so we can move on together."

Takashi's eyes brightened a bit. "Stay? Where?"

A shadow passed briefly over Kyo's face but he kept smiling anyway. "Meifu. They've offered me the position of a Shinigami. If I take it, I can wait for you. I can't see you but I can still wait for you. Then we can be together."

Bowing his head, Takashi bit out the words anyway. "But we can't be together now."

A long silence. "No."

His head snapped up and his eyes blazed in anger. "Then I'll join you! Right this minute! Then we can be together!"

A fast shake of the head told him how Kyo knew he was going to say it and that he hated the idea. "No! I won't let you kill yourself! You have so much to live for!"

"What's the use when I don't have you!" he shouted. "You should have just left me to die then! Why save me if you're leaving me!"

It was too late before he realized what he had said. Kyo's face paled and he flinched when Takashi raised a hand to cup his cheek.

"Oh God. I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry I said that. I just wish. . ."

Kyo shook his head, tears falling again. "No, I understand. But please, don't kill yourself. Live for me. Please? I'll wait for you forever if I have to," he added.

His heart twisting inside him with grief, Takashi nodded his head wearily. "I'll wait for you too. And don't you dare tell me to find somebody else," he said fiercely.

"That's nice to know," Kyo laughed shakily. "A last hug?"

They moved in with that familiar comfort, trying desperately to commit to memory the feel of each other's skin, the feel of each other's touch. It was inevitable that they kissed and their lips trembled with suppressed emotions that they can't afford to show right now. To do so they would become nothing more than an emotional wreck, unable to say a word or move a muscle. So they kissed.

And beneath his touch, he could feel Kyo disappearing slowly, flesh becoming insubstantial by degrees. He opened his eyes to see Kyo a faint outline only till he could see through him. The last to go was a small smile and at the very last, his brilliantly pale eyes dimmed. . . .and was gone.

* * *

He woke up not to see their bedroom but the hospital room. White curtains billowed in the breeze, let in by the opened windows. Dusk was falling, staining the walls burnt ochre and tarnished bronze. 

Hikaru was still by his side, head pillowed on her arms and her long ponytail falling free from their tie. She looked peaceful, face unlined by grief or sorrow as sleep gave her a moment's rest. Somebody had finally took pity on his faithful visitors and a small cot now lay beside his bed with Father Sakano resting on it. Ken had opted to stay in his chair it looked like and Takashi felt a small smile crossing his face briefly. He was going to wake up with a terrible cramp, he knew.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to cry still but his eyes were dry. The anguish was still sharp inside, like a wound still fresh but for now, he could cope. He had to.

A sudden warm wind swirled in to the room and kissed his pale cheeks.

_. . . . . .love you. . . ._

He whispered, "I love you too."

_. . . . . . . .How do I love thee? Let me count the ways_

_. . . . . . . . . . .I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_. . . . . . . .My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_. . . . . . . . .For the ends of Being and ideal Grace_

_. . . . . . . .I love thee to level of every day's_

_. . . . . . . . . .Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light_

_. . . . . . . .I love thee freely, as men strive for right_

_. . . . . . . . . .I love thee purely, as they turn from praise_

_. . . . . . . .I love thee with the passion put to use_

_. . . . . . . . . .In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith_

_. . . . . . . .I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_. . . . . . . . . .With my lost saints-I love thee with the breath_

_. . . . . . . .Smiles, tears, of all my life!-and, if God choose_

_. . . . . . . . . . .I shall but love thee better after death._

________________________________________________________________________

~owari~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: The end of the first arc. . . or is it the second since "Come To Me" was the first? Ah well. Now you know, faithful readers of mine, of how Taka and Kyo came to be. Has this whet your appetite for the third arc of Kyo and Taka? I hope it did ^^ Like I said before, I won't be able to upload the new arc till after the 18th of March coz my first paper's on Monday. Yech. Economics. Wish I had Tatsumi to tutor me. Of course, if Tatsumi was to tutor me, I wouldn't be studying would I? ^ . ^_

_A note to my readers: I know how painful it is waiting for a story to come out so while you're waiting for the third arc (which I hope you **are **looking forward to), I'll upload a little fic exclusively for your enjoyment! It'll be called, roughly, "**Revenge of An Original Character**". Nyahahaha! You can tell that angst has nothing to do with it! Watch out for a vindictive Kyo, a kidnapped Kelly, and a certain albino doctor!_

_P.S: and for you FAKE fans out there, my FAKE fic should have been updated by the time you're reading this. All I can say about the delay is; **GOMENESAI!!! Oh, any Ruruoni Kenshin fans out there? Have you read Aishiteru's "**__Meiji__Heights__"? It's sooo good! Read it! And can anyone suggest me other good RK/Gravi/ fics? Oh, a piece of good news! For me anyway ^^ My dad promised to buy me a DVD drive after my finals and I'm weaseling 2 DVDs out of him too! So can anyone suggest me a good yaoi/shounen-ai anime besides Gravitation? I'm getting Gravi so I need another choice. . .is there a "Hanakimi Zakari no Tachi e" OVA? If there is, does it have an English title?_

_So many questions! ^^ See you guys soon!_


End file.
